Aquel dichoso curso
by luxx
Summary: Hermione Granger no quiere saber NADA de los hombres. Pero un estúpido juego durante su 7ºaño en Hogwarts va a hacerle descubrir que hasta una prefecta tiene hormonas. ¿Cambiará su forma de ver las cosas y empezará a comportarse como una chica de 17 años?
1. Un juego estúpido

_¡Hola a todas! Ya veis, al final no pude resistirme… así que vuelvo con otro fic R/Hr. En principio va a ser más sencillito que Your song, y más corto… Transcurre en 7º curso, pero no tiene en cuenta lo que pasa en el 6º y en el 7º libros (por cierto, el 7º todavía no lo leí). Espero que os guste:)__Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Que más quisiera yo…_

**CAPÍTULO 1.- UN JUEGO ESTÚPIDO**

Aquel dichoso curso…

… fue loco, impredecible, como una montaña rusa en que estas todo el tiempo con un nudo en el estómago y sin saber si a continuación viene una subida, un looping o cuando se va a detener el vagón. Y eso que Hermione Granger estaba preparada para todo. A Hermione no le gustaban las sorpresas. Ella quería saber por adelantado todo lo que iba a pasar en su vida para estar preparada. Le gustaba que todo fuera predecible, cuadriculado, planeado al milímetro. Por algo era una de las mejores alumnas de Aritmancia que había tenido la profesora Vector desde que empezara a dar clases en Hogwarts, y eso era mucho tiempo.

Por eso, cuando se subió al expreso de Hogwarts el primer día de su séptimo curso en el colegio, Hermione estaba preparada para todo. Había diseñado horarios, planes de estudio y hasta las horas de recreo. Había estudiado todas las optativas hasta dar con el número justo de asignaturas: once, las suficientes para no tener horas muertas, pero no tantas como para verse desbordada. Había hecho mentalmente todas las combinaciones posibles de notas que podía sacar en los EXTASIS y a qué estudios accedería si no conseguía los 7 excelentes que necesitaba para ser auror, su mayor ambición desde que se enfrentó cara a cara con Lord Voldemort por primera vez. Hermione podía decir el número exacto de sickles que se gastaría aquel año, los regalos de Navidad que tendrian sus padres y podía señalar con el dedo, con casi total seguridad, los compañeros con los que seguiría manteniendo contacto al acabar el colegio y a cuales no volvería a ver.

A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, Hermione tenía ganas de que el curso pasara rápido. Por supuesto estaba muy cómoda en Hogwarts y se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo, pero siempre había tenido la sensación de que aquello le quedaba pequeño y de que había algo grande esperándola fuera. Sabía que todos aquellos planes tan cuidadosamente trazados eran parte de una carretera que la llevaba a su verdadero futuro. ¿Cuál? No estaba segura, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo.

No era que Hermione Granger pasara de los chicos. Por Dios, acababa de cumplir 17 años y como todos tenía las hormonas en ebullición. Era sólo…. que no se lo podía permitir. Ella estaba en el colegio como medio para llegar a su meta y en los horarios que se había impuesto no había sitio para amoríos adolescentes. Había dejado tiempo para Ginny, su mejor amiga, y para las salidas con Ron y Harry y para las fiestas de pijamas y los picnics de primavera, cuando la nieve dejaba sitio al césped verde y las margaritas. Pero no para los chicos.

Aquel 1 de septiembre Hermione se reencontró con sus tres amigos en el andén 9 y ¾, pues no había podido ir a la Madriguera en verano. Abrazó titubeante a Ron, fuerte a Harry y besó en la mejilla a Ginny. Subió con decisión al expreso de Hogwarts y se dirigió al penúltimo vagón, el de los prefectos, para ponerse la túnica y comenzar la ronda, la primera de su último año de colegio.

Lo tenía todo planeado y nada podía cogerla desprevenida. Pero lo que Hermione no sabía era que había buscado y rebuscado, pensado tanto todas las opciones, medido hasta la más remota de las posibilidades, que pasó por alto la más obvia de todas. Aquella de la que TODOS se habían dado cuenta… menos ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer... QUÉ?

Hermione y Ron se habían sentado por fin en su vagón de siempre, junto a Harry, Ginny y Neville.

- Tengo que seguir entrenándome para enfrentarme a Voldemort - suspiró Harry, resignado - Oclumancia con Snape, defensa con Lupin y Tonks...además de frecuentes reuniones con Dumbledore para conocer la historia de Tom Ryddle. Que lleve una temporada sin dar muchas señales de vida no quiere decir que haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Y volverá más pronto que tarde.

Hermione miró a su amigo con pena. No acababa de acostumbrarse a la tristeza que siempre inundaba a Harry, sobre todo desde que Sirius había muerto. Tenía que ser muy difícil llevar continuamente aquella losa sobre sus hombros. Y eso que él intentaba por todos los medios disimularlo y comportarse de una manera normal, pero ya no recordaba la última vez que le había visto reír sinceramente.

- Pero eso... quiere decir que casi no te veremos- protestó Ron, enfurruñado.

Hermione le dio un codazo y Ginny le miró frunciendo el ceño. Siempre se preocupaba por ese tipo de tonterías. Claro que si no, no sería Ron.

Harry sonrió, quitándole importancia.

- Vas a acabar hasta las narices de verme. En clase, en los entrenamientos... y si no, siempre te puedo firmar unas cuantas fotos mias para que cuelgues en el cabecero de la cama.

Todos rieron menos Ron, que se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

-Pues a mi no me hace gracia.

Hermione sonrió, mirando por la ventana. Después de todo, quizá echara un poco de menos aquellos momentos cuando el curso acabara: aunque siguieran manteniendo el contacto, ya no sería lo mismo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban llegando a Hogwarts y ella y Ron tuvieron que hacer ronda para que asegurarse de que todos los alumnos iban correctamente vestidos con la túnica del colegio y de que nadie se dejaba nada en el compartimento. Se fijó en que su amigo estaba especialmente taciturno aquella tarde, pero no le preguntó qué le pasaba hasta que todos se hubieron bajado del tren.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- Es una tontería.

- No me voy a reir, Ron. Sólo quería ayudarte.

- Es solo que... se me hace un poco raro todo esto. No vamos a estar siempre los tres juntos. Harry pasará mucho tiempo fuera y ... Es esta maldita... guerra- dijo, dando un puñetazo de impotencia contra la pared de uno de los compartimentos - Este curso no va a ser normal.

Hermione se estremeció. Ron no solía ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos. Pero intentó quitarle hierro a la situación.

- ¿Raro? Lo raro sería que tuvieramos un curso tranquilo - dijo acariciándole levemente la espalda - Anda, vamos al colegio que va a empezar la Selección.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Antes de que hubiera terminado la cena, Hermione se llevó la primera sorpresa del curso. Aunque le duró poco, porque no tardó en pensar que era natural. Dumbledore les anunció que a causa de la situación de tensión que se vivía fuera algunos directores de otros colegios de magia habían decidido trasladarse a Hogwarts para estar unidos cuando se necesitara apoyo y, si hacía falta, entrenar a los alumnos adecuadamente en defensa básica. No en vano alli estaban algunos de los principales objetivos de Lord Voldemort.

Entre los que iban a venir - anunció - se encontraban los directores de Drumstrang y Beauxbatons, con sus alumnos y ex-alumnos más destacados. Y eso, suponía la chica, incluia a Viktor Krum.

Hermione pensó que era lógico, pero no pudo evitar que un ligero desconcierto la invadiera. No había vuelto a ver al búlgaro desde aquel día en cuarto curso, en que él se le había declarado. Habían mantenido correspondencia todo aquel tiempo, claro, pero no ella no había vuelto a mencionar aquel tema tan delicado. Aún así, tenía ganas de verle porque lo apreciaba mucho.

- ¿En que piensas, Herm?- le preguntó Ginny, que estaba sentada frente a ella y la miraba con sonrisa pícara.

- Seguro que en nada de lo que estás pensando, a juzgar por la cara que pones - respondió la chica con sorna.

- Prueba. Tengo muuucha imaginación.

Harry y Neville se rieron al ver el sonrojo de la castaña pero Ron les miró interrogante. Siempre iba un par de pasos por detrás de los demás.

- ¿No has oído lo que dijo Dumbledore sobre los refuerzos? - le explicó Harry.

- Si. ¿Y? - preguntó encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Que tiene que ver eso con lo que Hermione piense o deje de pensar?

- Viene Drumstrang.

- Ya.

- Y sus ex-alumnos.

- Sigo sin... Oh - una sombra de entendimiento cruzó el rostro del pelirrojo y pronto se convirtió en una sombra de algo más - Vicky.

-¡Ron¡No le llames así!- le dijo la castaña por enésima vez en aquellos años.

- Mmm... le defiendes muy airadamente¿no?

- ¡Porque es mi amigo¡Y no te hizo nada para que hables así de él!

Mientras empezaban con la discusión de siempre, Harry, Ginny y Neville intercambiaron miradas de exasperación. ¿Es que nunca se iban a cansar?.

Ron no tardó en irse, desesperado y Hermione se giró hacia ellos.

- De verdad, este chico nunca va a madurar - dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco en un gesto muy característico.

- Me pregunto de quién hablas- Michael Corner estaba con sonrisa burlona detrás de su novia.

- Que gracioso, Corner- dijo Hermione con una mueca mientras se servía un trozo de pastel. Aquel chico no acababa de gustarle.

El recién llegado le susurró algo a Ginny en el oido, que asintió y ambos se despidieron de los demás y salieron del comedor. Harry, que había recuperado ese gesto sombrío tan usual en él en los últimos tiempos, se despidió de sus amigos: debía mandarle una lechuza a Lupin para contarle cómo había ido la presentación del curso y las novedades.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta por la que habían salido sus amigos con ojos entornados.

- Pues no me pienso ir hasta que acabe el pastel- dijo más para si misma que para nadie.

- Me parece bien.

Hermione se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Neville aún estaba junto a ella.

- Por lo que veo, esos dos aún no se han dado cuenta de que son tal para cual- dijo Neville.

- ¿Quiénes¿Ginny y Michael?

- No. Ginny y Harry- dijo el chico moreno encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y suspiró.

- No. Pero no puedo meterme en eso. Además, Ginny está con Corner.

- No podemos meternos... pero a lo mejor sí podemos darles un empujoncito. Sólo para que se den cuenta - dijo Neville con una sonrisita misteriosa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La primera vez que jugaron a aquel estúpido juego, Hermione no participó. Fue durante la comida del sábado siguiente cuando empezó a oir hablar de verdades y retos. Para cuando volvieron a la torre aquella tarde, ya se había acordado que algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw vendrían a la Sala Común de Gryffindor aquella noche, a celebrar una minifiesta de bienvenida. Alguien había acordado traer botellas de hidromiel y Hermione supo que aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Como prefecta de la casa intentó quitarselo de la cabeza a cuantos Gryffies estuvieran dispuestos a escucharla pero sólo consiguió que la tacharan de aguafiestas. Pidió ayuda a Ron, que seguía enfurruñado, pero él se encogió de hombros y alegó que mientras no armaran escándalo, no molestaban a nadie. Ginny le había dicho que a lo mejor aquella pequeña distracción les venia bien para olvidarse durante un rato de que fuera se gestaba una guerra, ya que ese curso les habían prohibido las visitas a Hogsmeade.

Finalmente lo dio por imposible. Para la hora acordada, se habían juntado unos 12 alumnos, la mayoria de Gryffindor. Ginny y Michael se juntaron al grupo, pero Harry, Ron y Neville se quedaron con ella en la biblioteca haciendo la redacción de DCAO. Cuando por fin subieron a la torre de su casa, sobre las 11 de la noche, no había rastro de que allí se hubiera celebrado ninguna reunión.

La segunda vez que jugaron, al sábado siguiente, la curiosidad le venció. Al parecer aquella primera fiesta había salido bien y los alumnos se habían divertido, olvidándose de los problemas que les acechaban. Quizá después de todo no fuera tan grave que se entretuvieran un rato. Esta vez decidió quedarse en la misma Sala Común, leyendo el libro de "Plantas acuáticas para elaborar pociones curativas" que les había recomendado la profesora Sprout el día anterior. Harry y Ron prefirieron bajar a la biblioteca y Neville, animado por Ginny, se atrevió a participar. Aquel día ya eran 16 alumnos los que se juntaron, sentados en un círculo sobre el suelo de piedra de la Sala Común. El juego consistía en que un alumno hacía girar su varita en el centro del círculo y cuando esta se detenía, desafiaba al compañero al que la punta de la varita señalara a cumplir un reto. Se plantearon las pruebas más variopintas: desde imitar al profesor Snape cuando alguien hacía algo que le molestaba hasta colarse en la cocina y robar una botella de jugo de calabaza. Todos estaban tranquilos y parecía que sus compañeros se lo pasaban en grande. ¿Que podía haber de malo en aquellas reuniones? Se habló de repetirlas cada dos semanas y Hermione no tuvo nada que objetar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fue durante la tercera semana de clase cuando Ginny empezó a insinuarle que debería participar en el juego. La chica se negó rotundamente: aquello no encajaba en la idea de "curso tranquilo" que tenía. No era que aquel juego fuera especialmente arriesgado, pero ella era responsable y debía estudiar. Finalmente su amiga insistió tanto que le sacó un "quizás", aunque ella, estaba segura, no iba a ceder.

La fuerza de voluntad de la chica flaqueó un poco cuando Neville se lo pidió. Fue el martes anterior a la siguiente reunión. Ella tardó más de la cuenta en salir del invernadero y cuando lo hizo, Neville la esperaba fuera.

- Creo que deberías participar en el juego del sábado- le dijo directamente.

- ¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso?- le preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

- Creo que últimamente estás tan obsesionada con los EXTASIS que te estás olvidando de divertirte.

- Bueno, ya sabes que soy tranquila Nev. No necesito esa clase de juegos para divertirme- le respondió ella con una sonrisa algo triste - Además, creo que les intimidaría más que yo jugara. Soy la prefecta y...

- ..Y Ernie y Hanna... eso no es una excusa, Hermione.

- ¡Eh! Ernie no juega.

- Dijo que vendría el próximo sábado. Además - Neville bajó la cabeza - creo que puede ser una oportunidad para ayudar a Ginny y a Harry.

La chica miró a su amigo con curiosidad. No acababa de ver cómo el hecho de que ella participara o no podía afectar a Ginny o Harry en lo más mínimo.

Neville adivinó sus pensamientos.

- Si tu juegas, será fácil convencer a Ron y a Harry de que lo hagan también. Yo creo que no participan por no decepcionarte. Y si Harry juega, sólo tenemos que buscar la forma de que interaccione con Ginny. Mandándoles retos juntos o... bueno, eso se puede improvisar sobre la marcha.

- ¡Pero eso lo puedes hacer tú sólo!

- Ellos no jugarán si tu no lo haces, Herm. Además... un poco de diversión no mata a nadie ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Hermione le miró escrutadoramente.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que Harry y Ginny acaben juntos?

El gesto de Neville se volvió visiblemente más serio.

- Estamos a punto de entrar en una guerra- dijo con una voz tan abrumadora que la chica se estremeció - Quién sabe lo que puede pasar a partir de ahora. Creo que todo el mundo debería exprimir el tiempo que queda al máximo y no dejar nada que deseen por hacer.

Hermione asintió, dubitativa.

- Está bien. Lo pensaré.

Neville sonrió, satisfecho. Sabía que por el momento era lo máximo que iba a poder sonsacarle a la chica. Todavía tenía tiempo de convencerla hasta el sábado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- No voy a participar en eso, es una estupidez.

Hermione y Neville miraron desesperados a Ron, que se había cruzado de brazos tercamente.

- Oh, vamos Ron - dijo la chica con un gesto que podía haber conmovido hasta a una estatua - Si jugamos todos...

- No. Además, no creo que Harry quiera jugar tampoco. Si no me convencéis a mi, menos vais a lograrlo con él.

- Pero..

- ¿Y a vosotros que mosca os picó ahora con ese jueguecito? - dijo el pelirrojo mirando interrogador a Hermione- Tú ni querías oir hablar de celebrar estas reuniones. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

- Tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión¿no?- preguntó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros - Me apetece divertirme un rato con mis compañeros y ...

- ¿ TÚ¿DIVERTIRTE¿EL AÑO DE LOS EXTASIS¡JA!- exclamó el chico pelirrojo con sorna.

- ... y me gustaría que mis mejores amigos también lo compartieran - terminó Hermione la frase, haciendo caso omiso a las burlas de su amigo.

A decir verdad, Hermione le había dado muchas vueltas a lo que le había dicho Neville sobre que debían aprovechar el presente. A pesar de que no hacía ninguna gracia hacer un cambio en su plan para el curso, se había dado cuenta de que realmente quizá fuera la última vez que viera a algunos de sus compañeros o las últimas oportunidades que ella misma tuviera para divertirse. Y no sólo por la guerra: cuando salieran del colegio, se habrían convertido en adultos. Se dio cuenta de que no sólo debía hacer aquello por Harry, Ginny o Neville: debía hacerlo por ella. Aunque tuviera que quedarse media hora más estudiando por la noche el resto de la semana.

Además, siempre podría dejar de ir a las reuniones cuando quisiera¿no?.

Neville le dio un codazo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Quizá deberíamos contarle el plan - susurró el chico.

- ¿Plan¿Qué plan?- preguntó el pelirrojo mosqueado.

- ¿Estás loco?- preguntó la chica por lo bajo - ¡No le hará ninguna gracia!

- ¿Y Corner si?

- ¿Qué es lo que no me va a hacer gracia¿Qué pasa con Corner?

Hermione suspiró e hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para darle a entender a Neville que se lo contara él.

- Bueno, verás ... habíamos pensado que quizá fuera una buena idea que ... bueno... Harry y Ginny...que hiciéramos algo.

Ron le miró, inicialmente sin entenderles, pero enseguida una ola de comprensión le cruzó la cara.

- ¡Por Merlín! - exclamó el chico - Ya era hora de que alguien dijera algo con sentido en este colegio. ¿Qué queréis que haga?

Hermione miró a Ron con sorpresa y luego a Neville, que le devolvió una mirada divertida. Nunca, jamás, llegaría a comprender a su amigo.

Convencer a Harry para que se apuntara a la velada del sábado les costó un poco más de tiempo y esfuerzo que convencer a Ron, y necesitaron también la participación activa de Ginny. Por supuesto, la chica no sabía cual era el objetivo de sus amigos pero estaba tan contenta de que todos se apuntaran a la fiestecita que no cesó en su empeño hasta que Harry prometió que iría. También ayudó el hecho de que Hermione fuera a participar: no era frecuente que la chica tomara iniciativas de ese tipo y Harry quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus amigos.

- Pero sólo podré ir cuando no tenga otro tipo de... compromisos - les había recordado el moreno con cautela.

- Tranquilo - le dijo Ron con una sonrisa- Lo importante es que vengas cuando puedas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El viernes por la tarde hacía una temperatura muy agradable y Hermione se permitió recrearse en el camino de vuelta desde los invernaderos. Se acercó a la orilla del lago y saco un libro de DCAO de la mochila. Le gustaba sentir aquello, le gustaba el olor del lago, del sauce y del césped húmedo. Adoraba aquellos días en que el otoño daba una tregua y salía el sol, en que no hacía calor pero tampoco demasiado frío como para no poder parar al aire libre. Pero sobre todo, agradecía aquella tranquilidad, sin gente gritando ni alumnos de primero preguntándole ansiosos como era el profesor de tal o cual asignatura.

Estaba tan abstraida en aquellos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás hasta que le pellizcaron la nariz.

Se giro bruscamente para encontrarse con Viktor Krum con una leve sonrisa.

- Sola, debajo de un arrrbol y concentrada en un libro mas grrrande que tu. Sólo podías serrr tú, Hermione.

La chica sonrió afectuosamente.

- Has mejorado mucho tu acento.

- Bueno, he estado todos estos años perfeccionándolo... Herrr-mío-ne - le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

A lo lejos, alguien llamó al búlgaro, que soltó un sonoro suspiro y le hizo gestos.

- Ahora debo irrrme. Tenemos que reunirnos con Dumbledore. Pero espero verte pronto, Hermione. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablarrr- dijo Viktor con aire misterioso antes de alejarse por el campo.

Y se fue, dejando a la chica con cara de sorpresa y con una ligera e indefinible congoja.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El sábado, Hermione no vio a Viktor en toda la mañana. Al parecer toda la delegación de Drumstrang había ido a Hogsmeade a reunirse con otros magos del pueblo. Ese día llegaron las delegaciones de otros dos colegios del norte de Europa pero entre los nervios por la fiesta y la incertidumbre por lo que el búlgaro pudiera querer hablar con ella apenas hizo caso.

Cuando por fin bajó a la Sala Común a las ocho, Harry, Ron y Neville ya la estaban esperando. Aquella vez la reunión iba a ser en Hufflepuff, así que salieron a la escalera donde varios alumnos de los cursos inferiores de la casa del tejón les iban guiando hasta la entrada.

Al entrar en la Sala Común, Hermione se sorprendió de la cantidad de estudiantes que se habían reunido aquella vez: debían ser unos 25 entre Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de los 3 cursos superiores. La chica empezó a sentirse ansiosa al ver a tanta gente: no quería hacer el ridículo, nunca se le habían dado especialmente bien las pruebas físicas.

Pronto la vista se le fue hacia una mesa donde descansaban botellas de hidromiel, de las que algunos alumnos estaban empezando a servirse, y una de Whisky de fuego. Aquello, definitivamente, no auguraba nada bueno.

Estuvo tentada a marchar pero Neville, como si se oliera la intención de la chica, la tenía sujeta por la manga del jersey. Finalmente se sentó sobre un cojín en el suelo, entre él y Harry.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, todo el mundo se había sentado y empezaron los retos: Terry Boot y Parvati Patil tuvieron que ponerle una bufanda de Hufflepuff a la estatua de Dimas el Deshonrado que estaba en las mazmorras; Ernie McMillan tuvo que colarse en la lavanderia y robar un calcetín de Millicent Bulstrode y Padma Patil tuvo que subirse a la mesa e imitar a un Colacuerno húngaro. Cuando le tocó el turno a Ron, envió a Harry y a Ginny a buscar una snitch a los almacenes de la señora Hooch, que estaban junto al estadio de Quidditch. Y cuando Hanna Abbot giró la varita y apuntó a Hermione, ésta se echó a temblar.

- Debes...- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa - ...mmmm...¡ ya sé! Debes beberte un vaso de Whisky de fuego... de un trago.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a jalearla. Ver a la prefecta de Gryffindor bebiendo alcohol era un espectáculo que no se veía todos los días.

Alguien dijo "No lo hará" y Hermione, envalentonada, cogió el vaso que Hannah le ofrecía y lo llenó hasta el borde de líquido dorado. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo precipitó entre sus labios y sintió que su garganta se estaba desintegrando en fragmentos muy pequeños. Pero pronto aquel ardor dejó paso a un calor suave, muy agradable que le inundó el pecho. Sus compañeros aplaudieron y gritaron con júbilo y ella pensó que quizá, después de todo, aquella fiesta no estuviera tan mal.

Pero todo su optimismo se evaporó cuando Dean Thomas, con una sonrisita maquinadora en los labios, hizo girar la varita al tiempo que decía:

Esto es un juego de niños. Es hora de empezar con cosas más fuertes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Aquí estoy otra vez. El primer capítulo es bastante aburridillo y no pasa nada digno de mención. Pero luego se irá volviendo más emocionante, lo prometo. El segundo capítulo lo colgaré en pocos días, y prometo que esta vez si voy a cumplir los plazos de publicación. Estoy escribiendo más rápido que publico así que no va a haber problema._

_Como veis, Ron está de lo más tranquilo… pero será Hermione la que sorprenda a todos. Ahí lo dejo;) _

_Y por favor, dejadme review para decirme que os parece el fic. Se admiten sugerencias:) Muchos besos para todas_

_Luxx_


	2. Almas gemelas

_Disclaimer: los personajes y escenarios de este fic no me pertenecen. Si no, no sería Rowling la que saldría en las listas de las más ricas de Inglaterra._

_**CAPÍTULO 2 - ALMAS GEMELAS**_

Hermione suspiró. De todas las mesas de la biblioteca, Parvati, Padma, Lavender y Hanna Abbot habían tenido que venir a sentarse precisamente a la suya. Y no paraban de cuchichear sobre el juego del día anterior.

Al final, Dean había sido bueno y sólo había retado a Hannah a sentarse en el regazo de Neville durante cinco minutos, aunque el pobre chico había sufrido lo indecible durante aquel tiempo. De todas formas Dean había dicho que aquello había sido un aviso y que a partir de ahora los retos se iban a volver más intensos.

Lo cual significaba, claro, que Hermione no pensaba volver a participar.

Mientras tanto, la chica no cesaba en su empeño de echarles miradas con muy mala uva a sus compañeras, a ver si captaban que aquello era un sitio donde la gente iba a estudiar y no a hablar sobre tonterías, pero ellas estaban a lo suyo y la ignoraban. ¿Donde estaba Madame Pince cuando se la necesitaba?

Intentó concentrarse en la redacción de Pociones y no atender a la conversación de las otras chicas, pero era una mision imposible.

- ¿A qué creéis que se refería Dean con lo de cambiar los retos?- preguntó Hannah en un susurro y mirando alrededor, como si estuvieran conspirando contra Dumbledore y no hablando de un juego juvenil.

- A besos, por supuesto - dijo Lavender.

Sus compañeras soltaron grititos de emoción.

- ¿Tú crees?

-¿A qué se podía referir si no?

- Pero eso es terrible - dijo Hannah Abbot con gesto compungido - ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo¡No podemos besar a nuestros compañeros!

Lavender y las gemelas se giraron hacia ella, con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Cuál es el problema exactamente? - preguntó Parvati, mirándola con gesto de suficiencia - ¿Acaso tú nunca... has...?

Hannah bajó la cabeza y no tuvo que decir nada. El color rojo tomate de su cara hablaba por si mismo.

Padma y Parvati intentaron reprimir risitas pero fue Lavender la que habló con aire de entendida.

- El que no hayas besado a ningún chico no impide que puedas jugar, Hannah - le dijo la rubia mientras se bajaba las gafas de leer hasta la punta de la nariz- No es ninguna tragedia.

- Pero... ¿y si tengo que besar a alguien... y no sé como hacerlo?

- Déjate llevar. No hace falta práctica, cuando llegue el momento te va a salir de forma natural. Y si tienes suerte... quizá puedas sentir "ESO"

Parvati y Padma apoyaron la frase de su amiga con unos "OOOOOHHHH" muy sonoros que enervaron a Hermione.

- Perdona pero ¿qué es lo que dices que puedo sentir?- dijo Hanna, más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje.

Las otras tres la miraron como si acabara de bajarse de una nave espacial.

- ¿Cómo que qué es ESO? - preguntó Padma Patil como si fuera una afrenta desconocer la respuesta - ¿Acaso no lees el Corazón de Bruja¿Los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

- A lo que Lavender se refiere - siguió Parvati, con más paciencia que su hermana - Es a lo que una debe sentir cuando besa al chico que se supone que es su media naranja. Su alma gemela.

Hermione bufó, con sorna y Lavender se giró hacia ella con malas pulgas.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora?

- ¿Aparte del hecho de que no me dejáis estudiar con vuestras tonterías?

Lavender enrojeció y cogió aire.

- ¿QUÉ TONTERÍAS¡SON TEMAS MUY IMPORTANTES!

- No es que me importe, la verdad - dijo la chica castaña con aplomo - pero ya que me preguntaste, pienso que todo eso de la media naranja es una estupidez.

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Hannah sorprendida, mirándola con sus grandes ojos castaños, mientras las otras chicas hacían gestos de indignación.

- Por supuesto. No creo que haya alguien tan perfecto para cada persona como si "hubieran dividido un alma en dos y las hubieran puesto en dos cuerpos diferentes"- dijo la chica, haciendo referencia a uno de los libros que el profesor Lockhart les había mandado leer en segundo.

- Pues yo creo que sí - terció Lavender, obstinada - y que cuando lo encuentras, algo en tu interior te dice que es él.Y que cuando lo besas - hizo una pausa intencionada para dar importancia a sus palabras - notas mariposas en el estómago y vértigo y la sensación de que quieres precipitarte dentro de su cuerpo. Eso es lo que pone el "Corazón de bruja" y en "Cómo encontrar a tu mago azul", de Calista Pinckerton. Y yo me lo creo.

Nuevamente las gemelas empezaron a dar grititos pero Hannah se giró hacia la castaña.

- ¿Tú que piensas Hermione? - le preguntó tímidamente- Sobre eso de las almas gemelas.

- Yo pienso que no hay un alguien perfecto para cada uno, ni un alguien predestinado. Sólo hay personas compatibles. Y que lo importante es encontrar a alguien que sea compatible contigo, que entienda tus necesidades y que respete tu espacio y a ti, y a quien tu respetes y aprecies. Creo que todo ese rollo del amor es secundario - dijo con un gesto amargo- porque el amor en algún momento se apaga.

- ¿Pero qué hay de todo eso de las mariposas?- preguntó la chica nuevamente.

- Esas "mariposas", como Lavender las llama... se llaman hormonas. Y todos las tenemos, especialmente a esta edad. Aunque es obvio - dijo mientras bajaba la voz y volvía la vista al pergamino - que unas las tienen más activas que otras.

La rubia la miró con cara de haberse tragado un Escreguto de cola explosiva.

- En mi opinión eso va con cada uno - siguió Hermione- No depende de a quién tengas enfrente, sino de ti y de lo nerviosa que te pongas. Depende de cada carácter. Yo por ejemplo no soy de esas.

Lavender se levantó bruscamente y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa con un sonido sordo.

- Y qué sabrás tú si nunca has tenido novio- siseó.

Y con la cabeza muy alta, salió de la biblioteca sin mirar a Hermione, seguida por las gemelas, que estaban igual de airadas, y de Hannah que se despidió de ella alegremente.

Hermione sonrió para si misma. Puede que nunca hubiera tenido novio, pero se conocía a sí misma. Ella no era el tipo de persona que perdía los papeles por un tio. Le podían parecer más atractivos o menos, pero nunca se había enamorado ni se había sentido atraída por nadie hasta el punto de olvidarse de quien era y cual era su cometido en la vida.. Sabía que no existían las medias naranjas ni los principes azules y no iba a perder su valioso tiempo buscándolos.Ella era fuerte, autosuficiente... odiaba dar una imagen frágil de sí misma, aunque en el fondo se sintiera morir. Pensar en estar nerviosa o ansiosa por alguien, por si la invitaba a salir, por si le escribía, sentir la incertidumbre de preguntarse un día y otro si sentía lo mismo que ella, perder el apetito... solo de imaginárselo se ponía enferma. Era perder tu personalidad y dar una imagen vulnerable ante el sexo opuesto. No, ella no era así.

Podía poner la mano en el fuego.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando salió de la biblioteca, alrededor de una hora después, se encontró con Viktor Krum que esperaba fuera, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Rezó porque no la hubiera visto e iba a girar sobre sus talones cuando el búlgaro la llamó.

La chica se giró hacia él con una sonrisa.

- Hola Viktor. ¿Qué tal ayer en Hogsmeade?

- Bien, grrracias. ¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría pasear contigo un rato.

- A decir verdad... ahora no puedo - la chica se encogió de hombros - Tengo clase de Encantamientos y luego Pociones. ¿En otro momento?

Viktor la miró un instante, pero con una intensidad que la abrumó.

- Claro. Como quierrras – dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica se despidió y salió corriendo hacia el aula del profesor Flitwick. En realidad, faltaba más de media hora para que empezara la clase, pero no se sentía preparada para hablar con el búlgaro. Sospechaba de qué le quería hablar, algo en su mirada se lo decía. Ella nunca se daba cuenta de ese tipo de cosas pero el comportamiento de Viktor dejaba poco lugar a las dudas. Quería retomar aquella conversación que habían dejado inacabada más de dos años atrás.

Y ella no sabía de dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas para decirle que no iba a salir con él.

- Sabía que estarías aquí. Haciendo cola por si alguien te quiere quitar el sitio en la primera fila.

Se giró y vio a Ron, que estaba llegando a donde ella estaba sonriendo alegremente.

- Yo no soy así, so-bobo.

- No eres así pero aquí estás, veinte minutos antes de que empiece la clase.

- Es que... - por nada del mundo le hubiera dicho la verdadera razón por la que se había dado tanta prisa en llegar - ...ya estaba agobiada de estar en la biblioteca. Necesitaba despejar un rato. Por cierto... parece que estás de muy buen humor hoy.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy contento por cómo salió lo del sábado - dijo el pelirrojo - Harry y mi hermana tardaron casi una hora en volver con la snitch. Y tenías que haber visto la cara del gilipollas de Corner.

- No me fijé, la verdad.

- Eso es porque estabas un pelín borracha- dijo el chico con una risita.

- ¡Eh! No estaba borracha- dijo ella dándole un manotazo - Además, no te las prometas tan felices. Ginny sigue con Michael.

- Por poco tiempo- dijo Ron imitando a la profesora Trelawney - Pronto sus destinos tomarán caminos separados que los llevarán a un futuro plagado de pruebas y peligros...

- Oh, vamos cállate - dijo la chica sin poder evitar reirse.

Últimamente Ron estaba accesible y de buen humor, salvo las pequeñas discusiones que tenían por Krum y otras tonterías por el estilo. Y en esos momentos de tregua se sentía tremendamente agusto a su lado. Le pasaba lo mismo con Harry y con Ginny. Ella no había tenido hermanos, ni primos de su edad y sus padres estaban todo el día trabajando fuera de casa. Para ella Harry y Ron eran como los hermanos que no había tenido. El tener a gente cerca cuando necesitaba apoyo, con los que no hiciera falta guardar las apariencias, que la entendían y que estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por ella si fuera preciso era una sensación tan tranquilizadora que la abrumaba.

Pero además, con Ron estaba el añadido de que aquellos momentos no habían abundado en el último año. Cuando no estaban sin hablarse, estaban discutiendo. Y no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado hasta ahora en que las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad.

Ron también la miró, momentáneamente perturbado al ver que la chica le miraba fijamente, pensativa y que sonreía. En los últimos tiempos no era frecuente oir a Hermione reir despreocupadamente y era un sonido embriagador, placentero. Como tener una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano en una mañana de diciembre.

Aunque supiera que no podía beberlo después.

La chica interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- De todas formas a partir de ahora vais a tener que tomar la iniciativa tú y Neville. Yo no pienso volver a participar en esa bobada de juego.

El gesto de Ron se volvió repentinamente más serio.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué? Pensé que te lo habías pasado bien el otro dia.

- Bueno, no estuvo mal pero... - la chica se detuvo y titubeó unos instantes.

- ¿Pero qué?.

Hermione se sonrojó y el pelirrojo entendió.

- ¡Ya se lo que pasa¡Tienes miedo de lo que dijo Dean!

La chica intentó negarlo pero su cara la delataba.

- No pasa nada - dijo el chico dándole golpecitos de comprensión en el hombro- Yo también me asustaría si supiera que hay una remota posibilidad de que me toque besar a Ernie Macmillan. "Disculpaaa - empezó a imitar el acento excesivamente pedante del Hufflepuff - Pero te voy a introducir la lengua en tu cavidad oral. Si me lo permiiites, claaaro".

- ¡RONALD!

Los Gryffindor que llegaban en ese momento se quedaron sorprendidos ante el inusual espectáculo. Hermione Granger reía divertida y colorada mientras pegaba suavemente a Ron Weasley, que no podía contener la risa mientras se doblaba sobre sí mismo para esquivar los ataques de la chica.

Pero alguien más contemplaba la escena. Viktor Krum se había detenido al principio del pasillo, con un gesto entre sorprendido y dolido. No se movió de alli hasta que llegó el profesor Flitwick y todos los alumnos entraron en el aula.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando Ron terminó de vestirse y salió del vestuario, sus compañeros ya se habían ido. Cogió la bolsa con la ropa sucia del entrenamiento y salió en dirección al colegio.

Pero frenó en seco al ver a Viktor Krum, que le esperaba fuera con cara de pocos amigos.

- Krum – saludó secamente – cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo te va?

- Voy a salirrr con ella- fue la lacónica contestación del búlgaro.

Ron se giró para encarar la dureza de sus ojos oscuros, que en aquel preciso momento desprendían fuego por cada poro.

- No sé a que te refieres – dijo, aunque sabía perfectamente de lo que le hablaba.

- Hermione. Voy a salirrr con ella y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

- Bueno, es un detalle por tu parte que al menos hayas aprendido a pronunciar su nombre – dijo el pelirroja con una sonrisilla sarcástica – Y no recuerdo haber dicho que fuera a intentar impedirte nada.

- Puede que ella no se dé cuenta porque es muy modesta y no es consciente de su atractivo – siguió Viktor – Pero es demasiado evidente que estás enamorrrado de ella. Y me da igual. Hermione va a salir conmigo.

- ¿Es que ahora me consideras una amenaza?

- ¡Porrr supuesto que no!

Ron le contempló durante un instante, sopesando lo que le iba a decir, y el búlgaro se revolvió incómodo ante la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo.

- Hermione es mi mejor amiga y la persona más importante para mi, junto con Harry y mi familia. Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz – dijo, con una pequeña mueca de dolor que fue imperceptible para el búlgaro – Y si ella te quiere y quiere salir contigo porque cree que así va a serlo, no seré yo el que lo impida.

Krum le miró unos instantes atónito, estudiando lo que el chico le decía.

-Pero no te confundas – siguió Ron endureciendo el rostro – Como me entere de que la haces sufrir lo más mínimo, iré a por tí y entonces rogarás no haber venido a Inglaterra en tu vida.

El pelirrojo se giró dándole la espalda y retomó el camino hacia el castillo. No tardó en escuchar la voz del otro chico a sus espaldas.

- Me decepcionas, Weasley. No pense que te fueras a rendirrr tan pronto.

Ron se detuvo un instante antes de seguir de largo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron dio la vuelta en la cama por enésima vez aquella noche. En la cama de al lado Dean roncaba sonoramente y junto a la ventana Neville emitía sonidos ahogados. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era pero calculaba que serían alrededor de las tres. Una hora a la que debería estar durmiendo, joder.

Pero no podía.

Y la culpa la tenía aquel estúpido de Krum.

¿Quién era él para atreverse a decirle qué le pasaba¿Quién era para decirle que se había rendido pronto?

¿Le estaba llamando cobarde?

Suspiró desesperado y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

Pero lo que mas le fastidiaba era que Krum tenía razón: Ron se había rendido. Finalmente había renunciado a la posibilidad de tener algo con Hermione aunque llevaba enamorado de ella desde... Dios, ni se acordaba de cuándo había ocurrido eso. Puede que fuera cuando la vio con Krum por primera vez en el baile de Navidad, o cuando le había pegado el puñetazo a Malfoy (oh, si, aquello había sido fabuloso). O mientras estuvo en la enfermería petrificada por ser hija de muggles. O puede que hubiera sucedido la primera vez que subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, cuando ella le dijo que tenía sucia la nariz.

Pero él nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada por miedo a estropear la amistad que les unía y , qué demonios, porque una chica como Hermione nunca se hubiera fijado en alguien como él.

Ella, por supuesto, nunca había dado muestras de sentir nada por él más allá del aprecio. Para Hermione él no era más que el "hermano tonto" al que hay que ayudar a hacer los deberes y vigilar para que no se meta en líos. Pero nunca lo había mirado como a un chico, como a alguien del sexo opuesto a quien pudiera tener en consideración. No le decía que se había vuelto atractivo, como a Harry, ni había hecho ningún comentario cuando le había empezado a salir barba.

Y encima, tenía la sensación de que no le daba más que disgustos.

Aquel verano, después de una discusión monumental con ella por alguna tonteria que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar, la descubrió llorando a escondidas y aquella simple visión le perturbó más que todos los "A-ver-si-maduras-de-una-vez-Ronald" que había oido hasta ese momento. Porque estaba llorando porque él lo había provocado: él la había hecho llorar. En aquel preciso instante se dio cuenta de que si seguían discutiendo, podía perderla. Y no podía permitirlo. Tenía que controlarse y morderse la lengua por mucho que le molestara lo que ella hicera o dijera, o con quien se carteara. Debía hacerlo si quería estar cerca de ella, aunque sólo fuera como amigo. Porque prefería mil veces tenerla cerca como amiga que no tenerla.

De momento él aún no se sentía capaz de pasar página, pero debía permitir que ella siguiera adelante con su vida, con Krum o con quien fuera. Aunque aquello le doliera más que una picadura de acromántula.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó el sábado de nuevo y Hermione, a pesar de la insistencia de sus amigos, seguía negándose a participar en la fiesta, que nuevamente iba a tener lugar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Eso si, no pensaba perderse el espectáculo: quería ver a sus compañeros humillándose ante las pruebas, quería ver a Neville y a Ron sonrojándose hasta las orejas a pesar de haberla acusado a ella de cobarde.

Cuando empezaron a llegar los alumnos de las otras casas y a sentarse en un círculo en el suelo, tomó asiento en una butaca desde la que veía y oía todo el espectáculo y se parapetó detrás de un enorme libro de Pociones que abrió al azar. Al fin y al cabo, no iba a darle tiempo a estudiar nada. El libro no era más que una excusa para espiar a sus anchas.

Las primeras pruebas consistieron sobre todo en mandar beber; primero hidromiel, luego Whisky de fuego. Poco a poco todos los estudiantes fueron achispándose ligeramente por lo que cuando a Dean le tocó plantear su reto, les pilló desprevenidos. Se habían olvidado de lo que todos daban por hecho.

Dean desafió a Parvati a besar a Therry Boot. La chica puso cara de asco y se hizo de rogar, pero finalmente se acercó al chico y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Después la propia Parvati hizo lo propio con Hannah que, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, tuvo que besar a Colin Creevey. Hannah, todavía azorada por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, hizo girar la varita hasta que esta se detuvo.

La punta de la varita señalaba un hueco entre Ernie McMillan y Ginny. Señalaba la butaca donde Hermione estaba sentada.

- Desafío a Hermione a besar a ... ¡Seamus Finnigan!

- Ella no juega- dijo Lavender con voz cantarina antes de que Hermione tuviera que disculparse- No se atreve a dar piquitos por si se da cuenta de que ella también tiene hormonas y que no es una empollona frígida.

En la Sala Común se hizo un silencio sepulcral. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y alternaban la mirada entre Lavender, que lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción por su intervencion, y Hermione. Nadie se atrevía a moverse. Sabían que Hermione iba a saltar de un momento a otro, lo sabían porque la conocían y por la cara que tenia en esos momentos: la de una leona que acechaba a su presa antes de saltarle a la yugular.

Todos estaban preparados para apartarse cuando la castaña sacara la varita, o cuando se abalanzara sobre la rubia y empezara a arrancarle los pelos uno por uno.

Hermione se levantó de la butaca con un movimiento lento pero seguro. Tenía la mirada fija en Lavender y una sonrisa perversa que no auguraba nada bueno. Como habían previsto, fue directa hacia ella. Neville se tapó los ojos, no queriendo mirar lo que se avecinaba.

Pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que pasó.

La castaña llegó hasta donde la otra Gryffindor se encontraba, pero no la tocó. En vez de eso le quitó bruscamente el vaso de Whisky de Fuego que tenia en la mano y se lo bebió de un trago.

Después se secó la boca con la manga de la camiseta y con un movimiento rápido se puso a cuatro patas y gateó hasta donde se encontraba Seamus. Antes de que el muchacho se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Hermione le agarró por el cuello del suéter y empezó a besarle. Y no fue un besito fugaz como los anteriores: fue un morreo en toda regla. Fueron 5, 10, 15 segundos durante los cuales todos contuvieron la respiración. Nadie reaccionó. Nadie podia creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era aquella la misma chica que siempre agitaba la mano en clase la primera, la que reñia a los alumnos en cuanto alguien decía una palabra más alta que la otra?

A los 20 segundos Parvati reaccionó y dio un gritito de sorpresa. A los 25 las manos de Seamus subieron hacia la cabeza de la chica y se enterraron en un gesto involuntario en su pelo. A los 30 la quijada de Harry y de Neville les había caido hasta el pecho. A los 35 la cara de Ron era del mismo color que su pelo y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

Fue a los 40 segundos cuando Hermione soltó a Seamus, dejándolo tan aturdido que parecía no recordar donde estaba. Le echó a Lavender una mirada desafiante, tomó asiento en el hueco que había junto a Ginny y preguntó con tono casual, como si no hubiera pasado nada:

- ¿A quién le toca ahora?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Hola otra vez!!! Ya veis que fui buena y no os hice esperar mucho por el segundo capi. Y como prometí, Hermione iba a sorprender. Eso es lo que pasa cuando se subestima a una chica con carácter;) Como odio a Lavender, aghhh._

_Y todavía va a sorprender más. Ahí lo dejo (cómo me gusta provocar). Y a ver qué pasa con el pobre Ron, que anda deprimidillo._

_Muchísimas gracias porque ni en sueños pensé tener tantos rr en el primer capítulo. Gracias a:_

**Giuly, Lil Granger, lokita88, RoBlack, patty, krazygirl140, Sophia, anel, Drakiiita, Pivitafinnigan, Mary, emmadrake, ladymor, MoonyLovegood, Lucymalfoy, Drkta, NekaneRadcliffe, Lucia, muzzytonks, BiAnKaGrInT y lanawood. **

_Bienvenidas y seguid comentando que os parece el fic._

_Y para Lil Granger: todo a su debido tiempo;) _

_Muchos besitos para todas!!! _

_o 0 o 0 o 0 o **Luxx **o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o_


	3. Yo no soy así

_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Que más quisiera... Menudas fiestas me iba a montar;)_

**CAPÍTULO 3 - YO NO SOY ASÍ**

Durante la siguiente semana no se habló de otra cosa en todo Hogwarts, ni siquiera cuando la profesora McGonagall encontró al día siguiente a Justin Finch-Fletchey durmiendo delante de la entrada de su casa porque había llegado tan borracho de la fiesta que se le había olvidado la contraseña.

Todos sin excepción miraban a Hermione de una forma diferente, como reverenciándola por lo que había hecho y muchos chicos que hasta ese momento nunca se habían fijado en la prefecta de Gryffindor ahora empezaban a darse cuenta de que debajo de la túnica holgada y la melena desordenada había una chica muy atractiva. Incluso algunos Slytherin, que habían oído la historia y se pasaron los siguientes días parodiándola, se centraban en meterse más con Finnigan y miraban a la chica con otros ojos, con algo remotamente parecido al respeto.

Y Hermione tenía que reconocer que aquella sensación no le disgustaba en absoluto: de hecho le encantaba ser por una vez el centro de atención por algo que no fuera ser la empollona o la marisabidilla el curso, o por ser la amiga de Harry Potter. Por no hablar del placer que le producía que Lavender Brown se paseara por el colegio con la misma cara que si hubiera comido 20 grageas Bertie Bott con sabor a vómito de golpe. El día que Parvati y Padma Patil se acercaron a Hermione para preguntarle si finalmente "lo había sentido" y qué debían hacer cuando les tocara besar a alguien en la siguiente fiesta, la rubia había soltado un sonoro bufido y había salido de la biblioteca como un huracán.

Hermione había dejado de ser la alumna perfecta por unos días para convertirse en humana y en una humana admirada además, y a ella le gustaba ese poder, le gustaba que todos los chicos la pararan por los pasillos para preguntarle si acudiría a la próxima fiesta y que las chicas le hablaran e hicieran preguntas como si fuera la nueva gurú del sexo. Por no hablar del pobre Seamus, que cada vez que la veía aparecer empezaba a tartamudear y a rascarse la coronilla con los ojos fijos en el suelo antes de salir corriendo.

Luego estaban sus amigos. Harry había recuperado su gesto habitual pero parecía tener más reparos al hablar con ella, como si la Hermione que él conocia hubiera desaparecido y esta fuera una persona totalmente diferente. Ron por su parte se paseaba por ahí con un gesto permanente de incredulidad y cada poco le pillaba mirándola con miedo, como si temiera que en cualquier momento la chica iba a desgarrarse la túnica y a hacer un striptease encima de la mesa de Snape. Y eso qué solo había sido un beso, pero que hubiera salido de Hermione Granger era tan raro como si Draco Malfoy se hubiera sentado tranquilamente a desayunar en la mesa de Gryffindor. No, de hecho eso hubiera sido más normal.

Por su parte Ginny, tras la sorpresa inicial, mostraba permanentemente una sonrisita de satisfacción, como si hubiera sabido que aquello tenía que pasar de un momento a otro.

Hermione no decía nada pero no acababa de entenderlo porque, a pesar del escándalo que había suscitado el famoso beso, no había sido nada del otro mundo. Ella no lo había planeado pero cuando se vio a pocos milímetros de la cara Seamus, todo salió de forma natural. No hubo narices tropezando, ni cabezas que no sabían hacia que lado girar. Claro que teniendo en cuenta que Seamus estaba totalmente estático tampoco era de extrañar. Al principio el chico no había reaccionado pero luego empezó a mover los labios al ritmo de los de ella, mientras elevaba las manos hacia la cabeza para acercarla más o para asirse a la realidad, como era más probable. No, besar a Seamus no había sido nada del otro mundo, pero había sido agradable. Nada que no se pudiera repetir.

Mientras no se enamorara de nadie, cuatro besitos no iban a hacerle daño ¿no?. Además por nada del mundo le hubiera vuelto a dar a Lavender la satisfacción de no jugar.

Con una sonrisita en los labios pensó que quizá no tendrían que insistirle mucho para que participara en el siguiente juego. Al fin y al cabo tenía 17 años y era su último curso en el colegio. Después se convertiría en una adulta con responsabilidades y aquellos pocos momentos de relax no abundarían. Mientras no perdiera de vista los EXTASIS y no abandonara su horario de estudio, no habría problema por relajarse un rato una vez cada dos semanas ¿no?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así de una vez?

Hermione y Ginny estaban en la biblioteca, en una mesa apartada. Cada vez que la castaña conseguía concentrarse en los apuntes sentía que su amiga la miraba con una sonrisita.

- ¿Así como? - preguntó la pelirroja inocentemente.

- Así como... Como si supieras algo que el resto del mundo no sabe.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente y mirarla con un extraño brillo malicioso en los ojos.

- ¿QUÉ? Ginny me estás preocupando.

- Es que lo sabía - se limitó a decir la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabías?

- Sabía que todo ese carácter tenía que aflorar por algún lado. Nadie puede tragarse sus sentimientos permanentemente.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Carácter? Pero si yo no...

- Oh vamos. Que te suelas reprimir en público no quiere decir que no tengas carácter - le espetó Ginny con naturalidad - Es el que te saca adelante cuando os metéis en algún problema, cuando te tienes que saltar las normas para ayudar a Harry o algunas veces que discutes con Ron. Pero normalmente lo reprimes, cuando se meten contigo, cuando Snape te insulta... Casi siempre optas por ocultarlo. Y eso tiene que aflorar. Eres ... como un volcán que va acumulando presión hasta que no resiste más y explota. Y entonces nadie puede detener la lava- dijo finalmente con un gesto de satisfacción por la metáfora.

- ¿Me estas comparando con un fenómeno geológico?

La pelirroja sonrió.

- Algo así, si. Y no me negarás que lo del otro día fue...

- No te confundas - la interrumpió Hermione- Yo no suelo ser así. No sé que me pasó.

- Que entraste en erupción - fue la lacónica respuesta de su amiga.

- Pero fue un hecho aislado. No volverá a repetirse. Fue por esa... Lavender - escupió el nombre de la chica con resentimiento- Estoy hasta las narices de que se crea con derecho a juzgar a los demás.

- Pues no estuvo nada mal - le dijo la pelirroja sin mudar el gesto de satisfacción - Quizá deberías sacar a pasear a esa "otra Hermione" más a menudo y probar a tener una cita. ¿Que tal con Krum? Es atractivo, maduro, inteligente y está loquito por ti.

Hermione empezó a justificarse con excusas para que su amiga dejara el tema, pero en realidad era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Había estado dándole largas al búlgaro para no hablar con él pero sabía que no podía retrasarlo eternamente. Ese momento llegaría por mucho que intentara evitarlo y a ella eso le daba miedo. Porque sospechaba que Viktor iba a pedirle que saliera con él.

Y ella, sintiéndolo mucho, tenía que decirle que no.

Lo de la fiesta no había salido tan mal como pensaba en un principio, pero eso era distinto. Eso eran simples roces con otros chicos. Pero de ahí a ser tener novio había un abismo que no estaba dispuesta a saltar. Ni pensarlo.

Ginny interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó, nuevamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La castaña la miró interrogante y ella suspiró con resignación.

- El beso, Herm. ¿Qué tal el beso con Seamus?

La chica se sonrojó violentamente y se encogió de hombros.

- Pues... fue un beso - dijo entre dientes - como todos los besos.

- No. Como todos no - dijo Ginny dejando escapar una risita - Yo no beso así a mi madre. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso creo que ni siquiera beso así a Michael.

- Bueno, me da igual - dijo la castaña con fastidio - El caso es que no significó nada para mi.

- Pero ... fue tu primer beso.. ¿no?

La chica sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

- ¿Y qué pasa?

- Bueno - Ginny se encogió de hombros - se supone que el primer beso debe ser especial y que nunca lo olvidas. Seamus al menos seguro que no va a olvidarlo- dijo con tono burlón.

- No - el semblante de Hermione se había vuelto más grave - Yo no creo en maripositas y tonterías por el estilo, si es lo que me vas a decir ahora.

Ginny se quedó mirándola, pensativa.

- Yo tampoco - dijo finalmente - Supongo que eso depende de muchos factores. De a quién beses, de cómo lo beses y de cómo seas tu. Creo que lo importante no es que sea el primer beso, ni el segundo o el quinto, sino que la persona a quién se lo des sea...

Hermione la apuntó con la varita con gesto amenazador.

- Como digas "sea tu alma gemela" te juro que te convierto en una taza de té.

- ... que sea especial para ti - terminó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Hermione abrió su libro de Encantamientos, dando por finalizada la conversación, mientras Ginny seguía su redacción de pociones con cara de satisfacción.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener las cosas claras no fue capaz de dejar de dar vueltas a algunas frases de su amiga mientras intentaba aprender un hechizo convocador. ¿Era ella realmente así de cerrada? Bueno, no le gustaba que los demás conocieran sus sentimientos pero... ¿realmente los reprimía tanto como para ser una especie de olla a presión a punto de explotar?

¿Y si era incapaz de sentir nada¿Y si era ella la rara por pensar que enamorarse era una pérdida de tiempo y eran los demás los que tenían razón?

¿Y si aquel primer beso debería haber sido especial para ella y debería haber sentido todo aquel torbellino de sensaciones que había descrito Lavender?

Con una sacudida de cabeza desechó aquella opción. No lo había sentido porque aquello no existía, porque eran tonterías inventadas por gente como Gilderoy Lockhart para hacer creer a las niñas que los príncipes azules existían y vender miles de libros.

Pasó de hoja con rabia para intentar alejar aquellos pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que Ginny la miraba disimuladamente y sonreía

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tres días después tuvieron clase de DCAO con Snape. Hermione empezaba a sorprenderse de que sus compañeros siguieran mirándola y cuchicheando a sus espaldas. Demonio, si sólo había sido un beso. ¿Es que nunca habían visto a nadie besarse?

Se sentó con Harry y Ron y empezó a sacar los pergaminos y los libros de la mochila. Una pluma se le escurrió de los dedos y fue a parar junto al pie derecho de Ron.

- ¿Me pasas la pluma, por favor?

El chico se quedó mirándola con la misma expresión de perplejidad que no le había abandonado desde el sábado.

- ¡Ron¡La pluma! - dijo exasperada.

El chico siguió mirándola como si no entendiera lo que decia y finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

- Perdona¿decías algo?

Hermione bufó y se levantó con bastantes malas pulgas. Rodeó el pupitre y cogió la pluma antes de volver a su asiento, justo en el momento en que entraba Snape.

- De verdad, no sé que os pasa últimamente. ¿Queréis dejar de mirarme como si fuera un extraterrestre?

El profesor empezó a preguntar uno por uno las respuestas de los ejercicios que les había mandado de deberes. Harry se sobresaltó y exclamó asustado:

- Oh no. Me olvidé de los deberes. ¿Ron, los tienes?

- Yo si - dijo Hermione con un susurro.

- No seas bobo - contestó el pelirrojo lacónico - ¿Cuándo hice yo los deberes de DCAO?

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuándo nos pregunte?

- Yo los tengo - repitió la chica - Podéis mirar mi pergamino si os pregunta.

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos.

- Pero ... - dijo Harry con suavidad - ¿los hiciste...bueno, bien¿Miraste por el libro de...?

Hermione le escrutó entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo hice mal los deberes Harry?

- Bueno, ya sé que tu no... bueno.. que Hermione... pero antes...

Hermione se olvidó de dónde estaba y agarró al incrédulo moreno por la pechera de la túnica.

- ¡Sigo siendo la misma¿Vale¡No se qué os pasa conmigo pero sigo siendo la misma!

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que toda la clase, incluyendo el propio Snape, la miraba.

- Señorita Granger- dijo el profesor con su voz sibilina - Todos nos alegramos de que sea usted y no un Boggart o un hombre lobo bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos pero, por si no se ha dado cuenta, ya hemos empezado la clase.

Los alumnos de Slytherin se rieron mientras Hermione se sonrojaba violentamente.

- Serán diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y otros diez cuando el señor Weasley me confirme que no hizo sus deberes.

El chico puso cara de circunstancias y Snape asintió satisfecho.

- Bueno, no se deprima por ser un completo inútil, señor Weasley. Quizá la señorita Granger pueda darle un besito de consolación.

La chica notó que sus propias mejillas ardían mientras Ron se ponia del mismo color que su pelo. ¿Dónde demonios se había enterado Snape? Apretó la pluma con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le acabaron poniendo blancos.

Después de todo, seguía siendo la misma Hermione de siempre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El resto de la clase fue una tortura y, por si fuera poco, en cuanto salió del aula vio que Viktor estaba al final del pasillo, esperándola. Se giró con gesto suplicante hacia Ron y Harry.

- Por favor... no me dejéis sola.

- ¿Qué¿Por..?

Ron divisó al búlgaro y entrecerró los ojos con rabia. Todavía le rascaba la conversación que había tenido con él la semana anterior.

- ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte a solas con Vicky?- preguntó inocentemente- ¿Tienes miedo a no poder controlarte y abalanzarte sobre el para besarle?

Hermione se sonrojó y le miró con rabia pero no dijo nada. En aquel momento no le convenía que la dejaran sola.

- Por favor - suplicó - Ahora no me apetece hablar con él.

Harry asintió encogiéndose de hombros y los tres se dirigieron por el pasillo. El buscador no tardó mucho en verlos.

- Hermione - dijo, como si no hubiera visto a los otros dos que iban con ella - ¿Podemos hablarrr ahora? Sé que no tienes más clases hoy.

La chica titubéo y no fue capaz de decir nada.

- Verás - dijo el pelirrojo - Ahora no puede ir contigo porque quedó en venir con nosotros a... ayudarnos a hacer los deberes para mañana.

Viktor lo miró con el mismo respeto que si hubiera sido un gusarajo y se dirigió directamente a la chica.

- Eso puedes hacerrrlo en otro momento. Además va siendo horrra de que aprendan a hacer las cosas solos. No eres su madrrre.

Hermione le miró con sus grandes ojos castaños.

- Lo siento Viktor. Tengo que ayudarles. Es un tema importante y me necesitan. Nosotros podemos hablar en otro momento.

Y dicho esto, siguió caminando por el pasillo. Ron no pudo evitar girarse y dirigirle al búlgaro una mirada de triunfo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A pesar de todas sus precauciones, el momento tan temido por Hermione finalmente llegó. Fue al viernes siguiente, cuando salieron de los invernaderos. Ella se rezagó un poco para preguntarle una duda a la profesora Sprout y Harry y Ron habían tenido que irse porque tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos Neville la iba a esperar pero cuando la profesora Sprout marchó y ella volvió a su sitio para meter los libros en la mochila ya no quedaba nadie en el invernadero.

Se disponía a salir a toda prisa de allí cuando vio que una silueta se deslizaba dentro del invernadero y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

- Te estaba esperrrando fuera y al ver que no salías me preocupé.

Hermione supo que no tenía escapatoria.

Y no fue porque ahora la puerta estuviera cerrada, ni porque no tuviera ninguna excusa factible para marcharse de allí.

Fue por la ansiedad y la desesperación que leyó en los ojos de Viktor Krum.

- Perdona - se disculpó la chica volviendo la mirada hacia un montón de pergaminos que había esparcidos por la mesa - Es que me quedé a preguntar una duda y...

- No importa. Lo imporrrtante es que ahora estás aquí.

A Hermione aquella frase le sonó casi como una sentencia de muerte.

- Y bien..¿de qué querías hablar? - dijo intentando usar un tono despreocupado mientras doblaba los pergaminos con tanta fuerza que emborronó todas las anotaciones.

- Crrreo que sabes de que quiero hablar- dijo el chico con tono grave.

La chica empezó a meter a la fuerza todos los pergaminos en la mochila, dándoles puñetazos para que entraran mejor.

- Hermione, mírame.

Viktor se había acercado a ella. Su tono no era imperativo. Era una súplica.

La Gryffindor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para elevar la cabeza y fijar su mirada en la cara de él. No pudo mirarle a los ojos directamente porque en aquel momento aquella mirada la asustaba.

- Hermione - dijo el chico con voz pausada y un tono más suave - Todavía me gustas. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí.

La chica rodó los ojos, nerviosa, intentando buscar algún punto del cuerpo de Viktor donde fijar la vista.

- No puedes estar enamorado de mi - dijo finalmente - Apenas nos llegamos a conocer. Yo tenía 14 años y tú estabas a punto de graduarte.

- Pero todo este tiempo...

- Las cartas no cuentan - le interrumpió ella, adivinando por donde iban los tiros - Por mucho que se diga.

- Pero sirven para conocerrr a la otra persona

- Se pueden decir muchas cosas que no se sienten. No hay contacto. No hay miradas. No hay química- terminó con un susurro.

Viktor no dijo nada. Se quedó reflexionando un instante sobre lo que la chica le decía.

- No puedes decirrrme lo que siento o dejo de sentir. Te diría que te quiero... pero - interrumpió al ver que la chica iba a decir algo - no lo haré porque no vas a creerme. Pero al menos acepta que estoy enamorrado de ti. Y considera...

Nuevamente la castaña intentó decir algo mientras agitaba enérgicamente la cabeza a derecha e izquierda en señal de negación.

- ...considera... - siguió el chico mientras cogía delicadamente la cara de ella y le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos - la posibilidad de salir conmigo. Por favor.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás para liberarse del agarre de su amigo y bajó la mirada. Estaba totalmente sonrojada y tenía la mirada apagada.

- No puedo hacerlo Viktor. No puedo salir contigo.

- No tienes que contestarrrme ahora, puedes pensarlo.

- No - dijo la chica negando con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos - No hay nada que pensar. No puedo salir contigo, ni con nadie.

- Por favor Hermione...- dijo el búlgaro agarrándole por las muñecas para evitar que siguiera retrocediendo - Dame una oportunidad. Déjame demostrarte que soy perfecto para ti. Te conozco. ¡Sé que lo soy!

La chica seguía meneando la cabeza y negándose a abrir los ojos.

- No me conoces en absoluto. A veces creo que ni siquiera yo me conozco. Y esto no puede ser. No puedo.

- Mírame - dijo el chico aferrándose a sus muñecas como si le fuera la vida en ello - Mírame y dime por qué no puede ser. Dame una razón por la que crrreas que ni siquiera merezco que consideres esa opción.

Hermione tragó saliva y abrió los ojos. Hasta que vio a su amigo borroso frente a ella no se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas luchaban por salir a borbotones de sus ojos.

Fijó su vista en el escudo que llevaba cosido al pecho el búlgaro en la túnica. El escudo de Drumstrang.

- No puedo salir con nadie, Viktor. Tengo mi vida, tengo mis amigos, los exámenes y planes para el futuro que dependen mucho de cómo me salgan los ÉXTASIS. Soy prefecta y además Harry necesita mi ayuda.

- ¡Pero yo te entiendo! Y respeto todo eso. Soy tres años mayor que tú, tengo mi vida formada, mi trrrabajo... tengo independencia. No te pido que estés todo el día conmigo, ni pretendo agobiarte porque sé que tienes que estudiar y que no estás acostumbrrrada a tener novio. Nadie mejor que yo te entiende Hermione- dijo el chico en tono más suave - Por favor.

- Pero Viktor... no puedo... yo no puedo enamorar...

- ¡Pero no te pido que me quieras ahora! Me basta con saber que estás ahí... y quizá con el tiempo puedas enamorrarte de mi. ¡Por favor Hermione! Sé que vas a ser feliz a mi lado.

Un destello de desesperación cruzó sus ojos y Hermione se quedó estática, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Había imaginado que Viktor querría salir con ella pero no que su adoración llegaba a ese nivel. No dejaba de ser adoración de una fantasía, porque no la conocía. Pero quizá, sólo quizá, Viktor tenía razón.

Quizá fuera el chico perfecto para ella.

El búlgaro interpretó la duda en los ojos de Hermione y con ansiedad, con desesperación, le agarró la cabeza y la besó. Hermione no pudo reaccionar. No fue capaz de apartarse, pero tampoco de corresponder al beso. Sintió que las lágrimas finalmente se desprendían de sus ojos y resbalaban hasta el punto en que sus labios y los de Viktor se habían juntado. Apreciaba al búlgaro y sabía que le estaba haciendo daño. Eso era suficiente para paralizarla porque sabía que él esperaba algo más de ella que un simple beso. Él esperaba que fuera su novia.

Viktor la apretó con desesperación pero ella no respondió. Entreabrió los labios cuando sintió que la lengua de él intentaba abrirse paso pero no fue capaz de corresponderle. Sólo podía sentir el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas en la punta de la lengua. Finalmente el chico se separó bruscamente de ella y la miró con dolor.

- No puedo Viktor - dijo intentando disculparse - No es por ti...

Una llamarada de rabia cruzó los ojos del búlgaro.

- No tuviste ese prrroblema con Seamus Finnigan, según tengo entendido.

Hermione le miró entre sorprendida y dolida. No esperaba algo así. No de él.

- Perrrdona Hermione... - Viktor parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho - Quizá yo... no...

La chica se giró y abandonó precipitadamente el invernadero. Sin saber muy bien qué hacía echó a correr hacia el lago. Tenía los ojos húmedos y no vio la figura que se acercaba hacia ella por la orilla hasta que tropezaron.

- Cuando salimos del invernadero vimos a Vicky...Viktor - le dijo Ron, un tanto asustado por ver la agitación de la chica - Ya no podía dar la vuelta pero vine en cuanto pude. Y te vi correr hacia aquí. ¿Pasó algo?

Hermione se quedó mirándole un instante un poco desconcertada, como si no supiera muy bien quién le hablaba. Finalmente se abrazó a él con fuerza, sin poder parar de llorar.

Ron se quedó completamente desarmado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Hola otra vez! Lo siento porque este capítulo es bastante insulso y no pasa nada relevante, pero no quería cortar ninguna escena importante por la mitad. Este es un capítulo más bien de transición, pero en el próximo van a pasar muchas cosas. Por cierto si no hay cambios se va a titular "El secreto de Hermione". Ahi lo dejo;)_

_Intentaré no dejaros mucho tiempo con la incógnita y actualizar pronto, aunque quizá hasta el lunes no pueda porque el fin de semana tengo que... ejem... estudiar._

_Vale, tengo que leer Harry Potter. Pero después de aguantar 7 meses por la traducción me lo gané:)_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los rr que me dejásteis en este capítulo! Sobre todo a los que me aportáis ideas para los próximos capítulos. La verdad no estaba muy contenta con este fic y pensé que no iba a gustar así que agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo. Para el próximo capítulo voy a intentar contestaros uno por uno:) De momento gracias a:_

_**danielitaWeasley, Ro Black, Patty, MaKaRonHer, kela2812, carolina, crazygirl140, -Argentinita-, Lil Granger, ilovedanyrupert (gran nick, por cierto;), BiAnKaGrInT, Drkta, lucymalfoy, NekaneRadcliffe, muzzytonks, lucía, ladymor, lanawood, Azkaban, SMaris, Laylahhp, lunitalovegood y minervaweasley. Gracias:):)**_

_Y paciencia, que todavía quedan muchos retos;) Besitos_

**_ o0o Luxx o0o_**


	4. El secreto de Hermione

_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Qué mas quisiera._

**CAPÍTULO 4 - EL SECRETO DE HERMIONE**

Ron quedó completamente desarmado. Poco a poco fue cerrando su abrazo alrededor de la chica, que se aferraba a él con desesperación como si temiera caer al suelo.

- Tranquila, Herm. No pasa nada.

Dejó que llorara sin preguntarle nada, sólo tranquilizándola y acariciándole el pelo hasta que fue notando que ella se sosegaba y que el nerviosismo de hace un instante se transformaba en un llanto silencioso.

Él no pudo resistirse y acercó su cara a la cabeza de la chica. Su aroma a violetas le inundó los sentidos y le hizo estremecerse: era el perfume que le había regalado la Navidad anterior.

- Lo siento- dijo la chica con un susurro empezando a soltar su agarre - No quería molestarte. Seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer.

- No importa - dijo Ron con una dulzura poco usual en él al tiempo que todo el calor que había sentido en su pecho unos instantes antes se evaporaba. Ver a su amiga llorar le desgarraba el alma, aunque esta vez no lo hubiera provocado él.

Hermione se secó los ojos con la manga de la túnica pero no le sirvió de nada porque algunas lágrimas rebeldes seguían escapándose.

- ¿Vas a contarme que te pasó? - le dijo el chico suavemente limpiándole una lágrima que se le escurría por la mejilla. Su cuerpo se tensó repentinamente al recordar de dónde venía Hermione y con quién había estado - ¿No te habrá hecho nada ese... ese...?

No se dio cuenta de que sus puños se habían cerrado ni de su gesto de rabia. La chica le miró un instante y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No, no te preocupes. No ha sido él. Es... por mi culpa.

Ron la miró inquisitivamente.

- No sé que habrá pasado ahí dentro, pero dudo que haya sido culpa tuya, Herm.

La chica le miró agradecida y negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas volvían a aflorar de sus ojos canela.

- Es por mí... no sé que me pasa... yo...

Ron no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla con sus ojos azules, esperando que ella le contara que había pasado. Pero la chica titubeó: ella no solía hablar con el pelirrojo de temas íntimos, y mucho menos de los chicos en general y Viktor Krum en particular. Pero necesitaba sacarse toda aquella angustia de dentro y había algo en los ojos de Ron que la invitaban a confiar en él, a abrirse como una flor.

La chica caminó unos pasos hacia la orilla del lago y se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte mientras el chico se le acercaba por detrás.

- Viktor quiere que salga con él.

A pesar de que lo sabía, a Ron le recorrió una oleada de rabia. Finalmente él se lo había pedido. El muy asqueroso.

- Lo suponía - dijo, lacónico.

Hermione empezó a retorcerse la túnica, nerviosa.

- Es un chico serio, tranquilo y responsable. Y le gusto. Es... perfecto para mi.

Ron sintió como si cada palabra fuera un dardo directo a su corazón. Osea, le estaba diciendo que era todo lo contrario de cómo era él. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para morderse la lengua y para no ponerse a gritar y a patear piedras.

- Entonces no sé cual es el problema, Herm.

Ella se giró y le miró para estudiar su gesto antes de volverse hacia el frente.

- No quiero salir con él - el pelirrojo sintió un pequeño atisbo de esperanza - Ni con nadie- se apresuró a decir la chica. No puedo hacerlo.

Ron no dijo nada: se limitó a esperar a que ella siguiera hablando.

- En realidad, no sé por qué no quiero hacerlo. Siempre dije que de salir con alguien sería con un chico que fuera independiente y que respetara mi espacio. Y él es así. No busca nada más de mi. No... no espera amor incondicional, sólo fidelidad. No sé que hacer - dijo finalmente con un susurro.

Ron tragó saliva a duras penas. No podía creerse que ella le estuviera contando todo aquello y, a juzgar por su expresión de incredulidad, ella tampoco podía creerlo.

- Sigo sin ver cual es el problema, Hermione - dijo el chico lo más sosegadamente que su rabia le permitía - Si te conformas con estabilidad y él te la ofrece... Adelante. Tú misma has dicho que él... es perfecto para ti- dijo con un gesto de dolor que la chica, al estar de espaldas a él, no vio.

Ella se giró con semblante serio.

- ¿Qué quiere decir "si te conformas con eso"¿No irás a empezar tu también con ese rollo del amor para siempre y las almas gemelas no?

Ron la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- No. Pero sí creo que una pareja debe ser algo más que "alguien con quien estés a gusto" o que sea compatible contigo. Debe haber entendimiento, complicidad, química. Debe haber amor - dijo finalmente con voz queda.

La chica dibujó una mueca sarcástica.

- El amor se acaba Ronald, antes o después. Y la química y la complicidad. Y entonces sólo te queda la compatibilidad y la seguridad de que desperdiciaste años de tu vida luchando por algo que no tenía futuro. No vale la pena intentarlo si sabes de antemano que todo se va a ir a pique.

Ron la miró con sorpresa y un atisbo de dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione¡Tú no eras así!

La chica se encogió de hombros.

- La gente cambia, Ronald- dijo con amargura mientras se giraba otra vez hacia el lago.

- ¡No!- el chico la volteó enfadado y ella le miró sorprendida - ¡Dime que te pasó¿Por qué ahora eres tan pesimista¿Tuviste algún problema con algún chico en verano¡Vamos, dímelo!

Hermione le miró con un poco de miedo. No debía haberle contado todo aquello; había hablado más de la cuenta. Negó con la cabeza.

- No tiene nada que ver con eso, no te preocupes - dijo suavizando el gesto - Quizá esté un poco agobiada con los ÉXTASIS, eso es todo.

- ¡No es por eso¡No puedes hablar así sólo por los exámenes! Dime qué te ha pasado para que ahora pienses eso, por favor.

Hermione le miró nuevamente, sorprendida. Los ojos del chico estaban humedecidos y destilaban rabia y tenía los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos, pero su tono de voz era desesperado. Era una súplica.

De repente, no se le ocurrió ninguna buena razón para no contárselo.

- Son mis padres. No soy yo, son mis padres - dijo mirándose para la punta de los zapatos - Ellos... se han... - las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas -... separado.

Ron la miró, asustado. La chica había empezado a temblar incontrolablemente.

- Lo siento mucho, Herm. De verdad. Pero esa no es razón para que pienses que...

Ella le dio un empujón y le alejó lo suficiente para verle la cara.

- ¡NO LO ENTIENDES, RONALD¡Llevaban más de 25 años juntos! Todo lo que yo creía, todo lo que yo pensaba... Mi infancia, mis recuerdos se derrumban a mi alrededor. No me queda nada.

A pesar de la rabia que desprendía, Hermione parecía más pequeña y desvalida que nunca y Ron sintió la repentina necesidad de protegerla. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin meditar sobre qué era lo más indicado en aquel momento, se acercó e intentó abrazar el menudo cuerpo tembloroso. Ella se revolvió, sollozando cada vez con más fuerza e intentó soltarse de los brazos de su amigo, pero él la apretó aún más y no dejó que se alejara. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que intentaba aparentar que era fuerte, en realidad era tan frágil como el ala de una mariposa. A medida que la chica se iba sosegando en sus brazos, él también se relajó y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel contacto, de la piel suave y del olor de su pelo.

- Yo no soy así - dijo ella desde algún punto de su pecho - No soy débil.

- Sé que no eres débil - le dijo él en un susurro - No hay nada malo en desahogarse de vez en cuando.

- Si le cuentas algo de esto a alguien, aunque sea a Harry, te echaré una maldición Cruciatus.

Aunque no podía verle la cara, notó que sonreía.

Viktor Krum había ido detrás de la chica para pedirle disculpas. No sabía por qué le había dicho aquello. Cuando se había enterado de lo de las fiestas le había dado rabia, claro, pero entendía que ella era una chica joven y bonita y que estaba en su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera. No podía ofrecerle independencia y a los dos minutos montarle una escena de celos.

Esperaba encontrarla en el lago, suponía que estaría llorando porque él había sido cruel con ella.

Pero no había imaginado que la encontraría en brazos de Ron Weasley.

Notando que la rabia volvía a inundarle y temiendo perder el control, dio media vuelta hacia el castillo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Media hora después Hermione estaba mucho más tranquila. Los dos se habían sentado en una roca junto al lago e intentaban hacer rebotar piedras contra la superficie. Ella hubiera querido dar por zanjado aquel tema pero Ron parecía empeñado en volver sobre él una y otra vez.

- Estoy bien, Ron. De verdad. Sólo... necesitaba desahogar un poco.

- Si estuvieras bien no habrías dicho todas esas cosas. No habrías perdido la ilusión por todo.

La chica le miró, curiosa.

- No perdí la ilusión por todo. Sólo dije que creo que pensar que existe tu "media naranja" y esperar a que aparezca es una pérdida de tiempo. Lo mismo que apostar por una relación "para siempre".

Ron frunció el ceño.

- Yo creo que es una lata lo que pasó entre tus padres pero ellos no tienen nada que ver contigo. Que a ellos les haya salido mal no quiere decir que nunca se hayan querido y tampoco que a todo el mundo vaya a pasarle lo mismo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Aunque no hubiera pasado esto... Creo que seguiría pensando lo mismo. Bueno, más o menos - dijo al ver que el chico iba a decir algo - Sigo sin tener tiempo para tener novio y sin tener ganas de que estar todo el día pensando en tonterías me quite tiempo de estudiar.

Ron sonrió a pesar de que no estaba especialmente feliz.

- ¿Y dices que tienes 17 años? Hablas como mi tía abuela Muriel.

La chica le dio una colleja pero añadió con gesto serio:

- ¿Crees que soy rara?

- Hombre, en ese sentido... Un poco sí, la verdad. Puedes tener novio y estudiar y seguir con tu vida. Todo el mundo se las arregla ¿no? Y a lo mejor te aporta tranquilidad, apoyo...

- Para eso están los amigos ¿no? - dijo ella sonriendo y mirándole de reojo.

El gesto del chico se ensombreció.

- No es lo mismo. Con los amigos siempre hay una especie de... última barrera, que te impide entregarte totalmente.

- Para no haber tenido ninguna novia seria, parece que entiendes mucho de esto.

Ron se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

- Es como creo que debería ser. Además - añadió con gesto sombrío - estamos a punto de entrar en una guerra. No sabemos dónde estaremos dentro de tres meses. Deberíamos disfrutar de la paz que nos queda por ahora.

Hermione se quedó pensando en silencio unos instantes mientras miraba al frente.

- ¿Sabes? Quizá tengas razón - dijo finalmente - Quizá no sea tan malo tener a tu lado a alguien que te apoye y a quien le gustes. No mientras no sueñes con amor eterno y una familia feliz.

Ron la miró alzando una ceja.

- No fue eso exactamente lo que yo te dije, pero bueno. Al menos eres un poco más optimista.

-Quizá debería... darle una oportunidad a Viktor.

Al pelirrojo le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se había metido tanto en la conversación que se había olvidado de que no hablaban figuradamente y realmente había alguien esperando una respuesta de Hermione. Apretó la piedra que tenía en la mano dudando si lanzarla o golpearse la cabeza con ella por idiota.

- Quizá... deberías... hacerlo- dijo sintiendo como con cada palabra un nuevo fragmento se desprendía de su corazón.

Hermione titubeó un instante y abrazó brevemente al chico antes de levantarse, no demasiado contenta.

- Gracias por aguantarme, Ron. Y por favor...

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano para mandarla callar.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No le diré nada a nadie.

Ella hizo un gesto similar a una sonrisa antes de dirigirse caminando hacia el castillo.

Ron se quedó estático unos instantes. ¿Acababa de empujar a Hermione, la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado, a los brazos de Viktor Krum?

- ¡MIERDA! - dijo en voz alta cuando la chica estaba lo suficiente lejos para no oirle - ¡MIERDA¡MIERDA¡MIERDA!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Media hora después, con la rabia todavía reconcomiéndole, Ron fue hasta el vestuario del equipo de Gryffindor a recoger su ropa que, con las prisas por ir a ayudar a Hermione, se había dejado allí. Le parecía increíble que sólo una hora y media antes hubiese estado jugando al Quidditch despreocupadamente. Joder, una cosa era que quisiera que ella fuera feliz y otra diferente cavarse su propia fosa.

Al salir, vio que alguien le esperaba. Alguien muy corpulento.

- ¿Sabes Krum? - dijo con tono pretendidamente despreocupado - Esto de acecharme a la salida del vestuario empieza a convertirse en una costumbre. ¿No será que estás secretamente atraído por mí no?

No pudo decir nada más porque el puño del búlgaro se estrelló contra su ojo derecho y antes de que lo asimilara, sintió un nuevo golpe en el pómulo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado en el suelo. Un dolor agudo se empezó a extender por toda su cara.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa¡Sólo era una broma!

Krum dio un paso adelante para agarrarlo por la camisa y obligarle a levantarse. Eran casi de la misma altura y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Ron notó el odio en la mirada del chico.

- Te lo advertí - dijo en un susurro- Te dije que ella era mía y que iba a salir conmigo.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos. A pesar que estaba en situación de inferioridad no estaba de humor para que él le sacara precisamente ese tema.

- No veo que Hermione lleve ningún cartel que ponga "Propiedad de Vicky Krum".

El búlgaro llevó el puño hacia atrás nuevamente y Ron cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este no llegó. Al contrario, el chico había empezado a reirse de una forma siniestra.

- Puede que ella no se de cuenta de qué es lo mejorrr para ella y no quiera ser mi novia, pero te garantizo que tampoco se va a enamorar de ti jamás.

Ron se estremeció.

- Ya lo sé - dijo - Y tampoco lo pretendo.

- Pues para no prrretenderlo pasas demasiado tiempo abrazándola.

- Ya te dije que es mi amiga y que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Y si necesita apoyo porque otro chico - remarcó estas palabras- la hace llorar... yo seré el primero en dárselo.

El cuerpo de Krum se tensó ante aquella referencia. No era tonto, sabía por qué Hermione estaba llorando y por qué había ido en busca de consuelo. Sabía que él había provocado la situación y era la culpabilidad que sentía la que le había hecho perder el control.

Ron notó, con cierta sensación de triunfo, que sus palabras habían dado en la diana. El búlgaro lo soltó.

- Siento lo del puñetazo - dijo con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarle - Yo... Hermione...

- No se lo voy a decir - dijo el pelirrojo provocando que el otro le mirara sorprendido.

Le sobrecogió la visión de aquel adulto corpulento y serio, del que fuera su ídolo de Quidditch tantos años, del que tenía... no sabía cuántos pósters repartidos por la habitación, replegado ante el temor de haber perdido a la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Y si le impactó tanto fue porque nadie mejor que él sabía cómo se sentía en aquel momento. Sintió lástima por él.

Viktor se giró y empezó a alejarse.

- Krum - le llamó Ron, arrepintiéndose en el instante en que la palabra salió de sus labios.

El chico se giró y le miró inquisitivamente.

- Creo que deberías hablar con ella. Quizá... Creo que tiene algo que decirte.

Viktor no dijo nada, pero no hizo falta. Se odiaban pero había surgido un extraño vínculo entre ambos: el del entendimiento.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¿Vas a decirme de una vez cómo te hiciste eso en la cara?

Acababan de salir del Comedor después de desayunar y Hermione estaba plantada frente a él con los brazos en jarras y cara de pocos amigos.

Ron se acarició levemente el cardenal que le ocupaba toda la mejilla y enseguida se arrepintió al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor.

- Ya te lo dije, Herm. Me despisté un momento y me golpeó una bludger. No tiene importancia.

Harry le miró arqueando una ceja pero tuvo el sentido común de no añadir nada delante de Hermione.

Ella frunció el ceño y le miró inquisitivamente.

- Tienes toda el carrillo morado y el ojo hinchado. Es un golpe un poco raro para que te lo hayas hecho jugando al Quidditch. La bludger no te puede golpear las dos zonas a la vez.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde el día anterior de aquel tema y Ron había cumplido sus promesas. Por un lado, no había mencionado el encontronazo con Viktor; por otro, se había comportado como si aquella conversación con la chica no hubiera sucedido nunca.

Aunque las profundas ojeras por no haber dormido nada aquella noche, los golpes y la angustia que sentía en el pecho le recordaban que si.

Sin embargo Hermione, a pesar de estar extrañamente seria y de no haber mencionado tampoco nada al respecto, se comportaba con él de una forma extraña. Amable, incluso dulce.

Lo confirmó cuando la chica estiró su pequeña mano para retirarle un mechón pelirrojo que le caía sobre ojo.

- Si te roza la herida te dolerá más - le dijo a un estático Ron, que incluso había contenido la respiración al sentir el contacto.

Harry de repente había encontrado muy interesantes los grabados del techo del hall y silbaba como si no pasara nada. Pero Ron notó que las entrañas le ardían cuando vio a Viktor Krum parado a pocos metros de ellos, y no sólo porque le podía costar otro ojo amoratado.

Aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su amigo miraba por encima de su cabeza y se giró.

- ¡Viktor! - dijo, apartando la mano de la cara del pelirrojo - Yo... ya voy. Estaba ayudando... un accidente de Quidditch...

El búlgaro fijó la mirada en Ron, que le devolvió el gesto desafiante. Sin embargo notó un destello de agradecimiento en sus ojos.

-Es que el Quidditch es un juego peligrrroso - afirmó el chico. Luego ofreciendo el brazo a Hermione preguntó - ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió, hizo un rápido gesto de despedida a sus amigos y cogida de su brazo salió del castillo.

Ron no se dio cuenta de que llevaba cinco minutos mirando las puertas cerradas hasta que oyó la voz de Harry.

- Creo que tenía un permiso especial para ir a Hogsmeade. Como iba con Krum no le pusieron problemas. Ginny me lo comentó antes.

- Hummm - fue la única contestación del pelirrojo.

¿Por qué, por qué le fastidiaba tanto si sabía lo que iba a pasar¡Por Dios, si él era el promotor de aquella situación! Él le había dicho a Hermione que saliera con Krum si creía que era perfecto para ella, él le había dicho a Krum que ella le estaba buscando para hablar con él. Joder, había sido la puñetera celestina de la pareja. De repente le entraron unas ganas tremendas de darse puñetazos a sí mismo.

- Todavía la quieres ¿verdad?

Ron se giró como movido por un resorte y vio a Harry mirándolo, preocupado.

- Yo nunca dije que la quisiera.

- Hay cosas que son evidentes, Ron - dijo con una sonrisa triste - Hasta para un miope como yo.

El pelirrojo optó por desviar la conversación hacia otros derroteros.

- ¿Y qué hay de las cosas que son evidentes para los demás? - dijo forzando una risita, a pesar de que en ese momento no se sentía especialmente feliz.

- No sé de que me hablas - contestó el moreno, aunque un leve rubor indicó que sí sabía de que le hablaba su amigo.

- ¿Qué te pasó con Michael Corner ayer durante el entrenamiento? Sólo vino a preguntar cuánto nos faltaba para acabar y tú empezaste a gritarle como una fiera sin venir al caso.

- Perdona - dijo Harry con sorna a pesar de que se había puesto rojo como un tomate - Puede que me despistara la bludger que te golpeó a ti en la cara.

Ron se sonrojó y levantó el dedo índice señalando a Harry.

- ¿Estás insinuando algo?

Y ambos siguieron lanzándose acusaciones hasta que el señor Filch les señaló muy poco amablemente que estaban obstruyendo el hall y que subieran a su torre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¿En qué piensas?

Hermione se sobresaltó. Por un instante se había olvidado de dónde estaba y, sobre todo, de que no estaba sola.

- ¿Te estoy aburriendo mucho con mis historrrias?

La chica miró a Viktor, que parecía preocupado y negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole. La verdad es que había sido una mañana muy agradable. Habían ido a las Tres escobas a beber unas cervezas de mantequilla, habían paseado por el pueblo y Viktor le había comprado en Zonko una lechuza de peluche con un corazón que silbaba al apretarla. En ese momento paseaban por delante de la Casa de los Gritos y el chico iba contándole cómo le habían ofrecido formar parte de la selección de Quidditch de Bulgaria. En realidad había sido una primera cita de lo más agradable.

La palabra "cita" la golpeó como una rama del sauce boxeador. ¿Cita¿Había tenido realmente una cita?

Miro dudosa a Viktor, que seguía esperando que ella le dijera algo.

- Hermione... yo... si quierrres volver...

La chica le puso la mano sobre el brazo y negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

- No, tranquilo. Estoy bien.

- ¿Quieres sentarte un rato¿Estás cansada?

Hermione se sintió un poco apabullada. Viktor era extremadamente atento y educado con ella: se disculpaba por todo lo que hacía, porque creía estar aburriéndola y le preguntaba cada cinco minutos si estaba bien. Además ella no había tenido que preocuparse por nada: él lo había planificado todo al detalle, tenía pensado dónde iban a hacer cada parada y cuál iba a ser el siguiente sitio en el que iban a entrar. Realmente era todo un caballero pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que era un adulto, que tenía las cosas claras y que le gustaba ser quien dirigía la situación.

A pesar de todo, Hermione no había podido evitar a lo largo de la mañana abstraerse y empezar a pensar en otras cosas mientras su acompañante le soltaba largas peroratas sobre su familia, sus compañeros de Durmstrang o sobre Quidditch. Por un lado no dejaba de preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta sobre Viktor y si realmente le convenía tener novio, por mucha independencia que éste le diera. Por otro, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con Ron la tarde anterior, en todo lo que le había dicho él y, sobre todo, en cómo la había consolado cuando la vio mal, en lo comprensivo que había sido y en cómo luego se había comportado como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada. No se había burlado de ella por lo de Viktor ni la había tratado como un bicho raro por lo de sus padres aunque si se había fijado en que él la escrutaba continuamente para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Era lo único que le recordaba que él había estado allí, con ella junto al lago y no lo había soñado. Y le recordaba también lo segura que se había sentido en sus brazos, como si nada malo pudiera pasarle mientras estuviera allí. Nunca, que ella recordara, había tenido un contacto tan íntimo con alguien, como si se hubieran desnudado completamente.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la idea y volvió a centrarse en Viktor, que en aquel momento contaba algo sobre unos leprechauns. Hermione le sonrió sin saber muy bien qué le correspondía hacer o decir y él se detuvo de repente y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

¿Qué pasaba¿Había metido la pata?

- No te di las grrracias por haber aceptado darme una oportunidad - le dijo el chico con expresión grave sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos - Sé que no te vas a arrepentir.

Hermione sintió que la columna se le tensaba y supo qué iba a pasar a continuación. Después de todo, aquello iba implícito en el hecho de tener una cita

¿no?. Cerró los ojos cuando Viktor se acercó más a ella y le deslizó la mano por la mejilla, intentando disfrutar de aquel contacto. Besar a Seamus le había gustado y el chico no significaba nada para ella; Viktor le gustaba desde hacía tiempo así que aquello no podía ser malo.

Se puso de puntillas y sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse con los del chico. Al contrario del día anterior fue un beso largo y pausado en que les dio tiempo a explorarse mutuamente. La chica estaba bastante relajada y disfrutó de aquel contacto, de los labios de Viktor sobre los suyos, de sus manos descendiendo desde las mejillas hacia la cintura y de su lengua diestra dominando la situación. Cuando por fin se separaron Viktor la miró un instante a los ojos y sonrió, satisfecho.

La cogió de la mano y la miró como si no acabara de creerse que Hermione estuviera con él. Nada en el gesto del chico hacía adivinar lo que se le pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza: la amarga seguridad de que nunca, ni en un millón de años, Hermione estaría en sus brazos tan relajada como la había visto en los de Ron Weasley.

Juntos y de la mano empezaron a caminar de regreso a Hogwarts.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando Hermione entró en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor se encontró

con que las otras chicas ya se habían ido. Se lavó la cara para refrescarse y se puso un poco de perfume antes de reunirse con Ginny en la Sala Común para dirigirse a Ravenclaw, donde tendría lugar la reunión aquella tarde. Con todo lo que le había pasado ese día y el anterior se le habían pasado bastante las ganas de fiesta. Sin embargo, Lavender la había desafiado silenciosamente y ella no pensaba darle la satisfacción de no jugar.

Quizá le vendría bien para no pensar en nada durante un rato.

Michael Corner fue a buscarlas a las escaleras y las condujo al interior de la torre de Ravenclaw. La Sala Común estaba ligeramente en penumbra y algunas velas flotaban dispersas dándole un ambiente misterioso.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que el número de estudiantes congregados para jugar rondaba los 40, un récord absoluto. Al fin y al cabo todo el mundo era más o menos consciente de que se avecinaban malos tiempos y querían exprimir al máximo el tiempo de tranquilidad que restaba. Muchos de ellos ya tenían en la mano vasos de hidromiel y miraban a Hermione con curiosidad.

Echó una ojeada hasta que localizó a sus amigos en una esquina: Neville sacudía enérgicamente la mano para llamar su atención y Harry le hizo un discreto gesto con la cabeza. En un principio no vio a Ron pero pronto lo encontró unos metros más allá hablando con Lavender. La chica parecía muy concentrada explicándole algo pero él no la miraba. Tenía expresión grave y los ojos fijos en Hermione.

Ella le saludó levemente con la mano y él le sonrió un poco forzadamente. Casi se le había olvidado que Ron y Lavender habían salido el año anterior durante un corto período de tiempo y que la chica había culpado de la ruptura a Hermione. Quizá esa era otra razón para que la tuviera tan atravesada.

La castaña tomó asiento en uno de los cojines que había en el suelo para tal fin, entre Ginny y Ernie Mcmillan. Ron, Harry y Neville estaban más o menos en el otro extremo del círculo, frente a ella. Alguien le pasó a Hermione un vaso de hidromiel y ella lo agarró y lo llevó a los labios con ansias. Quería matar la sensación de angustia que tenía enterrada en el pecho y que peleaba por salir.

Lavender pasó junto a ella y por un instante sus miradas se encontraron: Hermione supo en ese momento que estaba perdida. La rubia quería venganza.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Bueno, no os quejaréis ¿eh? Que no tardé nada en actualizar. Apenas tuve tiempo a leer el fin de semana así que prefiero actualizar por si luego no puedo soltar el libro y me eternizo :) Demasiadas emociones juntas para leerlas de un tirón._

_Ya veis que Hermione es más humana de lo que parece y que se introducen elementos demasiado terrenales como una separación… pero quería darle un enfoque más realista, más parecido a lo que pueda ser la vida de una adolescente muggle cualquiera. Y en los próximos capítulos le van a pasar cosas MUY adolescentes. Pero no adelanto nada para no estropearos la sorpresa _

_Sé que me odiáis por lo de Krum, pero si no hubiera complicaciones todo sería demasiado fácil;)_

_Y qué encanto Ron… Jo, yo quiero uno por mi cumpleaños. Aunque echo un poco de menos que se ponga celosillo y se peleen. Ya veré como la arreglo:P_

_Para que hagáis conjeturas y no os aburráis, el próximo capítulo se titula "El reto de Lavender". Para que veáis que me preocupo por vosotras y por cómo llenar el tiempo de ocio_

_Y como había prometido, las respuestas a los rr:)_

_**Ro Black**: supongo que eres una de las que quiere perseguirme y torturarme por lo de que Herm salga con Viktor... pero tranqui que yo también lo odio así que sospecho que antes o después se va a llevar un buen merecido;) Gracias por el rr, besos_

_**Lil Granger**: jajaja. Es que sospecho que Hermione anda mas revolucionada hormonalmente de lo que ella misma sospecha. Pero bueno, no adelanto nada No me mandes a un sicario por lo de Krum que prometo solucionarlo. Y también que desempeña un papel importante en la historia;) Todavía no leí mucho del libro por que tengo que ir asimilando cada capitulo. Demasiada emocion para una sola vez jeje. Un beso wapa._

_**Muzzytonks**: tendré en cuenta lo de La-La para el próximo reto;) gracias por el rr besos_

_**Maryweasley**: me alegra de q te guste el fic. Yo represento a Hermione como creo que sería en una situación así, q estaría repartida entre la razón y los impulsos adolescentes. Nadie puede aguantarse tanto, creeme;) Gracias y bienvenida guapa_

_**Susie:** me alegro de q te gusten el fic y los personajes. Intento ser lo mas fiel posible a los del libro:) Bienvenida, besos_

_**lunitalovegood**: jajaja tengo q acabarlo interesante para que enganche no? ;) Aquí está el secreto de Herm. Espero q no te defraude._

_**Laylahp**: tienes q sacarme de la duda. ¿Hice eso que no te iba a gustar nada? Ya me contarás aunque si empieza por K y termina por Rum... :P Gracias por lo de q escribo bien, es un placer recibir piropos así. Un beso guapa._

_**NekaneRadcliffe**: gracias pero no lo merezco;) y tranquila que el próximo capítulo va a venir cargadito de retos. Un poco cruel si que eres, si. Besitos:)_

_**minervaweasley**: ya ves, ni siquiera tuviste q esperar hasta el lunes. Gracias por el cumplido besos_

_**lanawood**: si que es mono, si;) A mi también me da penita hacerle sufrir pero bueno, ya le compensaré Gracias y un beso_

_**ladymor**: gracias! Al final voy a acabar creyéndome tanto halago jajaja. Este capítulo es un poco más movidito, espero que no te defraude. Y no te esfuerces mucho en desengancharte eh? Cuando acabe la historia ya abriré una clínica de desintoxicación para las que no podáis vivir sin mi;) Un besazo guapa._

_**Drkta**: otra que va a echarme un cruciatus;) paciencia que todo tiene un por qué. Gracias por el rr, un beso:)_

_**Marina**: ya ves que aun a riesgo de que muchas me persigáis para echarme un Cruciatus Hermione finalmente aceptó salir con Krum... Pero es que Ron tiene que espabilar un poco no? Yo creo que no aceptó por lástima sino por probarse un poco a sí misma. Otra cosa es que Vicky se lo tome más en serio que ella... A ver cómo acaba todo esto. Gracias por lo de que escribo bien, vais a hacer que me sonroje:) Espero q te guste este capitulo pese a todo besitos:)_

_**Patty**: al final con libro y todo no me resistí a actualizar jeje. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que este también te guste. Aquí está la escena completa de Hermione y Ron junto al lago. Y sí, todavía quedan muchos retos y muchos de ellos en el próximo capítulo No digo mas. Espero que estes disfrutando el libro un beso guapa._

_**-Argentinita-** Me encanta tu entusiasmo, da gusto recibir rr así. Muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando:) Besitos_

_**Ilovedanyrupert** – Y aquí la chica del nick que todas querríamos tener:P Al final no me resistí sin actualizar porque tenía ganas de subir este capi jajaja. Aunque ya me imagino que los demás no tienen tanta sangre fria y no lo leeran porque tienen mejor lectura para el fin de semana. Viktor fue un grosero y en este capitulo se porta muy mal con Ron pero pese a todo Hermione acepta salir con él. A ver como reacciona Ron después de todo, que no creo que aguante mucho más tiempo su otro yo paciente jeje. El próximo capítulo va a venir cargado de retos así que a ver como se desenvuelve todo. Gracias por leerme y besitos;)_

_**Sritas. Weasley** – Gracias! Me alegro que te guste esta Hermione porque es como yo pienso que debería ser ella en realidad. Gracias por tu rr y espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos:)_

_**Florlovesrupert**: ya ves que fui buena y aquí está otro capítulo. Gracias por el review, me alegra que te esté gustando. Espero que no te defraude y sigas leyendo;) Un beso_

_**MaKaRonHer**: ya, mis profesores también se enteran de todo siempre, no sé como se las arreglan;) Me alegra que te guste el fic y aquí hay otro capítulo calentito. Además mi mente calenturienta ya tiene grandes ideas para el siguiente jeje. Espero que no te defraude! Besitos:)_

_**Marta1220**: espero que no te hayas impacientado mucho esperando por ver la conversación de Ron y Herm... Aquí está enterita, aunque creo que no acaba como muchas pensábais que lo haría Es que soy un poquito cruel con el pobre Ron. Pero bueno, ya se lo compensaré de alguna forma. Y no sé durante cuanto tiempo más va a ser capaz Hermione de reprimir los sentimientos pero conociéndola... Está tardando mucho en explotar:P Un beso y espero que te siga gustando!_

_**Lucymalfoy**: ya no me puedes convertir en tetera, halaaa! ;) En realidad actualicé tan rápido por tu amenaza y no por otra cosa jeje. Y ya sabes que me gusta dejar los capítulos en su momento álgido. ¿A que me queréis igual? Un besazo guapa:P_

_Muchas gracias a todas!!!! Y seguid opinando porfa. Aunque suene un poco repetitivo es verdad que los reviews dan fuerzas para escribir Besitos_

**_o0o Luxx o0o_**


	5. El reto de Lavender

_Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Si fuera así estaría en una isla tropical bebiéndome un daikiri en vez de estudiar cosas inútiles que no sé para que me pueden servir en el futuro._

_**CAPÍTULO 5 – EL RETO DE LAVENDER**_

Lavender pasó junto a ella y por un instante sus miradas se encontraron: Hermione supo en ese momento que estaba perdida. La rubia quería venganza.

Hermione cogió aire e intentó relajarse. No debía preocuparse por lo que Lavender le mandara hacer: no tenía que demostrar nada. En aquel momento ella era la "heroína" de todos los que estaban allí reunidos, era la que se había arriesgado a llegar más allá. No podía mandarle nada mucho peor que aquel beso ¿no?

Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y le puso una mano encima de la rodilla, sonriéndole.

Era verdad. No tenía por qué preocuparse. Podía relajarse y disfrutar del juego como una más.

No pudo dejar de pensar, sin embargo, en que había sentado un precedente. Todos los demás participantes estaban mucho más agobiados y tensos que la anterior vez: se notaba que temían lo que podía pasar. Al fin y al cabo, tendrían que, si no mejorar, al menos igualar la actuación de Hermione de dos sábados antes.

Como la anterior vez, los primeros retos consistieron en rondas de Whisky de fuego pero pronto optaron por beber todos directamente para entrar en calor y comenzaron con otro tipo de desafíos. Como era de esperar, se pasó directamente a los besos. Empezaron con besitos castos pero pronto Anthony Goldstein, que se había incorporado ese mismo día, impuso que los besos debían durar al menos 30 segundos y diez retos después ya eran de un minuto.

Cuando le tocó besar a Terry Boot, Hermione lo hizo con tranquilidad, casi con aburrimiento. Cuando llegó a Justin Finch-Fletchey ya había desarrollado una técnica casi mecánica. Había descubierto que dar besos era agradable y casi se le olvidó que una hora antes había estado tentada a no ir a la fiesta.

Cuando Seamus Finnigan giró la varita y ésta volvió a apuntarla, al chico le brillaron los ojos.

- Reto a Hermione a besar...me. Tienes que besarme a mi - dijo, sonriendo.

Todos miraron expectantes. Nuevamente Hermione gateó hasta él, aunque con formas más tranquilas que la anterior vez que habían jugado y, sin muchos miramientos, juntó sus labios a los del chico. Como sucediera el sábado anterior, Seamus se abrazó al cuello de la chica por inercia y cuando Ron, oportunamente, recordó que ya había pasado un minuto y el reto acabó, el moreno parecía totalmente anonadado.

Hermione le sonrió brevemente y volvió a su sitio. Al menos ahora sabía que no sólo le gustaba besar a Seamus, sino que le gustaba besar, en general. Claro que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran bastante atractivos así que... ¿a quién no le hubiera gustado?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Parvati retó a Ron a besar a Lavender y la expresión de sorpresa de la chica fue tan exagerada que a nadie le quedó la menor duda de que aquel reto estaba pactado. El chico, que estaba sentado al lado de la rubia, la besó con evidente desgana y sin dejar de mirar un instante a Dean, que era el que controlaba el tiempo. Cuando este señaló que había pasado un minuto, Ron se apartó velozmente de la chica, que le miró evidentemente ofendida.

Era, pues, el turno de tirar de Ron y cuando la varita apuntó a Ginny, se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Te reto, hermanita a... besar a... Harry.

Pese a fingir indiferencia, Ron percibió perfectamente las reacciones de sus amigos. Ginny se había sonrojado ligeramente a la altura de la punta de la nariz, pero no tenía nada que ver con Harry: él estaba rojo hasta las orejas y abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo, como un pez fuera del agua.

Michael Corner silbó, divertido y Ginny pareció envalentonarse al oírlo. Se acercó a Harry, que había empezado a retroceder sin darse cuenta hasta que su espalda tropezó contra la pared. El chico se sobresaltó porque no se había dado cuenta de que se hubiera movido. Se había quedado medio recostado contra la pared en una postura poco elegante.

- Bueno... ¿estás listo?- le susurró la chica.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Y que sean tres minutos.

Harry y Ginny se giraron repentinamente hacia Ron, que lucía la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¡Eh ¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó el moreno mientras Ginny fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada.

- Yo reto, yo pongo las normas.

Harry miró dudoso a Dean, que asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ron tiene razón. Quien reta pone las normas. O estás de acuerdo, o te niegas y quedas expulsado del juego. Y ya sabéis que entonces la palabra "perdedor" se os queda grabada en la frente durante toda la semana. Gran idea, lo del hechizo-castigo – añadió, orgulloso de su aportación.

El chico siguió mirando a Dean titubeando, sopesando si abandonar el juego y que Malfoy tuviera un nuevo motivo de burla contra él era un castigo que le importara. Estaba tan abstraído que se sobresaltó al sentir a Ginny acomodándose entre sus piernas. Dio un saltito hacia atrás, encontrándose nuevamente con la pared.

- No sé que estás pensando, Harry, pero yo no pienso llevar un tatuaje en la frente toda la semana.

El moreno abrió la boca para replicar pero no pudo, porque los labios de Ginny ya estaban sobre los suyos. Sin darse cuenta se fue echando más y más contra la pared de manera que la chica iba cayendo sobre él. Ella tenía las manos apoyadas sobre los muslos del chico para no caer a peso sobre él y Harry había llevado sin darse cuenta las suyas a la cintura de su amiga. Cuando Dean anunció que el tiempo se había acabado, los dos estaban sonrojados y un poco atontados. Ginny volvió a su sitio junto a Hermione sin dejar de mirar amenazadoramente a su hermano mientras Harry intentaba en vano enderezarse nuevamente y recuperar la cordura.

Era el turno de Ginny y la varita apuntó nuevamente a Seamus Finnigan. La chica le sonrió socarronamente a Ron y retó al Gryffindor a besar otra vez a Hermione.

- ¡Pero no vale repetir!- se quejó el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente de que aquella frase hubiera salido de su boca.

- No hay ninguna norma que lo impida - dijo Dean, que se había convertido ya en juez del juego.

Así que Ron tuvo que limitarse a retorcer su cojín mientras veía cómo nuevamente Seamus, cada vez más envalentonado, besaba a Hermione, que no parecía molesta en absoluto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tres retos después fue el turno de Lavender. La varita tardó lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad en detenerse. Justo apuntándola a ella.

La rubia no pudo ocultar su satisfacción y miró a su alrededor, como sopesando qué podía ser lo que más molestara a su compañera de habitación. Ceremoniosamente se levantó y cogió un vaso lleno de Whisky, que le alcanzó a la castaña.

- Quizá necesites esto - le susurró.

Hermione bebió el contenido del vaso, más por mantenerse ocupada en algo mientras esperaba la sentencia de Lavender que por ninguna otra cosa.

Dean le hizo un gesto a la rubia señalándose el reloj y Hermione se fijó en que era más de medianoche.

- Está bien, está bien. Reto a Hermione... a besar... durante dos minutos... a... mmmm... Romilda Vane.

Todos empezaron a cuchichear sorprendidos y Romilda abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Hermione exhaló un suspiro y se acercó a ella. Debía haberse imaginado que Lavender saldría con algo así.

Cuando llegó hasta la otra chica, la miró un instante interrogativamente. La otra pareció sopesarlo y se encogió de hombros. Así que el murmullo cesó de golpe y todos cogieron aire cuando Hermione juntó sus labios a los de su compañera de casa.

La castaña, nuevamente, no sintió nada especial. Con los ojos cerrados besar a otra chica era como besar a un chico, salvo por el aroma floral que le llegaba a la nariz. No fue una experiencia desagradable ni placentera para ella; fue, sin mas, otro beso.

Aunque parecía que los veinte adolescentes hiperhormonados que había en aquella Sala no opinaban que aquel beso fuera normal y corriente.

Padma Patil tuvo que avisar de que los dos minutos habian pasado porque Dean estaba totalmente concentrado en la escena que tenía lugar ante sus ojos y Hermione sonrió brevemente a Romilda antes de volver a su sitio. Ambas tenían expresión divertida ante el panorama que en ese momento había alrededor. Casi se podían ver estelas de testosterona emanando de los chicos. A Hermione no le cupo la menor duda de que aquel iba a ser el primer beso entre chicas de muchos, desde ese momento. Lavender había abierto la veda y no tardaría en pagar con su misma moneda.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La oportunidad de venganza de Hermione no tardó en llegar porque al girar su varita se detuvo apuntando hacia la rubia. Lavender dio un pequeño respingo, casi imperceptible para los presentes salvo para Hermione. Por un instante pensó en mandarla besar a Parvati pero finalmente consideró que eso sería ponerse a su altura, y que de todas formas a partir de ese momento pocos serian los chicos que no mandaran besos lésbicos como reto así que ya le tocaría antes o después.

Por esa vez iba a ser buena.

Bueno, quizá no del todo. La mandó besar a Dennis Creevey, que estaba recuperándose de una desagradable erupción cutánea provocada por pus de bulbotubérculo.

El chico tenía la cara llena de forúnculos violáceos aunque se había encargado de explicar, antes de empezar el juego, que aquello no era problema para participar.

Hermione, por supuesto, no se acordó de aclarar que era altamente contagioso.

Lavender se acercó a Dennis intentando contener las arcadas y frunció los labios mientras le besaba sin variar ni un ápice el gesto de asco. Cuando terminaron Dennis estaba feliz y la chica tenía la misma cara que si hubiera tenido que darse el lote con un ghoul. Le echó a Hermione una nueva mirada rabiosa y volvió a sentarse junto a Ron, que miraba divertido a su amiga por la ocurrencia que había tenido. A juzgar por las sonrisas de la mitad de los presentes, Lavender no era demasiado popular.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de que Hannah Abbot tuviera que besar a Padma Patil y de que Ginny tuviera que hacer lo propio con Parvati (ambos retos mandados por chicos, claro) fue el turno de la pelirroja de girar la varita. Todo el cuerpo de Ron se tensó al ver que Ginny debía ponerle un reto a él.

La sonrisa maliciosa su hermana le confirmó sus peores sospechas.

- Vaya vaya. Her-ma-ni-to - dijo, haciendo hincapié en esta última palabra - Tengo que pensar en cómo recompensarte por tu reto de antes.

Ron intentó mirarla despreocupadamente aunque el rubor de sus mejillas le delataba.

- Creo que ya que tan bien te llevas con Michael y que tanto disfrutasteis antes mi beso con Harry - al decir esto, el moreno volvió a ponerse totalmente colorado - creo que deberíais daros un besito. Como buenos amigos.

Michael Corner, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Ron, puso cara de asco mientras el pelirrojo se exaltaba.

- NONOONOONO. Ni hablar. No pienso besar a un tío y menos a él.

- Cierto - dijo Michael – Además, con besarme con un miembro de la familia me basta.

Ron se giró y le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ginny con una risita - ¿Tenéis miedo de que se ponga en duda vuestra hombría?

Ron se sonrojó mientras el Ravenclaw se defendía:

- No creo que a estas alturas tengas ninguna duda sobre mi hombría, Gin.

Ron volvió otra vez a mirarle amenazadoramente mientras Harry se removía, incómodo sobre su cojín.

- Vamos, Ginny - suplicó su hermano - Haré lo que quieras menos eso. Siento el reto de antes, quizá me pasé un poco con lo de los tres minutos. Pero por favor... mándame cualquier otra cosa.

La pelirroja, lejos de contrariarse, sonrió de oreja a oreja como si hubiera estado esperando aquella respuesta.

- ¿Así que cualquier otra cosa que yo quiera eh? - dijo, rascándose la barbilla como si tuviera que meditarlo - Bien, entonces quizá deberías - le echó una significativa mirada que hizo que el pelirrojo se arrepintiera de haberse puesto a su merced - quizá deberías besar a Herm...

No pudo acabar la frase. Antes de que terminara de decir el nombre, Ron se giró y agarrando bruscamente a Michael Corner por la camisa, le plantó un beso en la boca.

Luego lo soltó bruscamente ignorando las quejas del Ravenclaw y las caras de sorpresa de los demás. Casi nadie se había dado cuenta de qué había estado a punto de decir Ginny ni a qué se debía el repentino cambio de opinión de Ron.

- ¡Eh! No dije que consintiera en que me besaras... so..mariquita.

La mayoría... menos Lavender Brown.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No tardó mucho en volver a pasar. Lavender giró su varita y ésta osciló unos instantes antes de detenerse apuntando a Hermione. La chica empezaba a pensar que aquella predilección de la varita por ella tenía algún truco.

Miró a la rubia, en actitud desafiante. Por el brillo de sus ojos sabía que no tramaba nada bueno, pero intentó relajarse. ¿Qué le importaba? Había besado a Romilda, había besado a la mitad de los chicos. ¿Qué podía pasar? Estaba preparada para todo.

Lavender no pudo disimular una sonrisa perversa.

- Debes besar... durante ...mmm...5 minutos - todos empezaron a murmurar, sorprendidos - ...y con lengua...- un sonoro "OOOOOOHHHHH" se elevó entre la gente - ... a ... Ron.

Estaba preparada para todo, salvo eso.

El aludido empezó a negar con la cabeza, nervioso, intentando en vano que Lavender se fijara en él mientras Hermione la miraba como si acabara de pronunciar su sentencia de muerte.

La rubia miró al sonrojado Ron por instante y el chico aprovechó para negar más enérgicamente y decir:

- No es una buena idea, Lavender.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella inocentemente - Hermione es muy valiente y ha demostrado que para ella estos retos son tonterías ¿no? Y además - dijo con tono fingidamente despreocupado - Sois amigos. Compartís tiempo e incluso casa durante el verano. ¿Qué tiene de malo que intiméis un poquito más?

Todos miraron expectantes a Hermione, que seguía tan estática como si le hubieran echado un Petrificus Totalus. Solo la mirada de fuego que le dirigió a la rubia evidenciaba que seguía viva.

- No me lo puedo creer - dijo Lavender con tono ácido - ¿Estás titubeando Hermione? Me decepcionas. ¿Tan rápido se te pasaron la chulería y las ganas de exhibirte?

Hermione notó como la rabia la invadía y tragó saliva a duras penas. Empezaba a sentir una necesidad acuciante de ahogar a su compañera de habitación.

Aunque habría sido una irresponsabilidad hacerlo delante de 40 testigos.

Su mirada vaciló un instante entre Ron, Lavender, Ginny - que estaba asintiendo con una sutil sonrisa en los labios para darle ánimos - y Lavender otra vez. No quería, no podía darle la satisfacción de rendirse. No a esa arpía.

Al fin y al cabo, la chica tenía razón. Ron y ella eran amigos ¿no? Habían compartido muchas cosas. No saliva precisamente, pero no era tan grave. Eran amigos.

Bebió el vaso de Whisky que le alcanzó Neville y sacudió la cabeza al notar el agradable ardor del licor en su pecho. Despacio, casi a cámara lenta, fue incorporándose hasta quedar arrodillada. Tiró de la falda hacia abajo nerviosamente - había escogido un mal día para atreverse a poner una falda más corta de lo habitual - y comenzó a gatear hacia Ron.

Como ocurriera la primera vez que había tenido que besar a Seamus, la tensión entre los presentes se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos tenían curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaría Hermione y cual iba a ser el desenlace de aquella lucha soterrada con Lavender. Además las normas que la rubia había impuesto - la duración, la intensidad del beso- contribuían a hacer de aquel reto la actuación estrella de la noche.

Toda la decisión que unos instantes antes había dominado a Hermione se fue diluyendo a medida que cada paso la acercaba más a Ron. Notó que el chico había abierto los ojos, sorprendido, al verla dirigirse hacia allí. Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para contar las pecas de su nariz, podía ver perfectamente la nuez del chico ascender y descender al ritmo agitado de su respiración. Empezó a oir las voces y silbidos de sus compañeros a su alrededor.

Echó una mirada de reojo a Lavender, que estaba sentada junto al pelirrojo y la miraba pletórica, disfrutando de aquel momento de humillación de su mayor enemiga y del chico que unos meses atrás la había dejado plantada sin darle ninguna explicación.

Miró a Ron, que tenía los ojos brillantes fijos en ella. Nunca se había fijado en que los ojos de su amigo tuvieran tantas tonalidades diferentes de azul entremezcladas.

El chico le susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie de alrededor les oyera:

- No tenemos por qué hacerlo si no quieres, Herm. Da igual lo que Lavender piense.

¿Siempre había tenido Ron los labios tan carnosos?

- Quiero hacerlo - susurró ella sin pensar en lo que decía.

El chico empezó a respirar más aceleradamente.

- No creo que a Vicky le parezca muy bien - dijo, más para calmar los nervios que porque en aquel momento le importara una mierda lo que Krum pudiera pensar.

- Pero él no está aquí ahora...¿no?

Pretendía ser una broma para hacer el ambiente más distendido pero al mirar a la cara del chico su mirada la abrumó. Él la miraba fijamente, con un brillo extraño en los ojos y el corazón de la chica empezó a latir con anticipación. No podía dejar de mirarle.

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Lavender: casi se había olvidado de que la rubia estaba a un metro escaso de ellos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? - dijo con tono mordaz - ¿Te vas a asustar por un besito a estas alturas? Si quieres estás a tiempo de rendirte.

Hermione la miró con rabia e iba a decir algo hiriente cuando la mano de Ron la sujetó por la barbilla y le giró la cara suavemente hasta que sus ojos volvieron a quedar enfrentados.

- Olvídate de ella. Mírame a mí - dijo con voz suave pero al mismo tiempo tan segura que ella notó un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

La chica se quedó estática por un instante pero la frase de su amigo y la tranquilidad que le transmitía con aquella simple caricia había dado resultado. Empezó a olvidarse de que Lavender estaba escrutando lo que hacían, de que otras 38 personas lo observaban todo sin perder detalle. Se concentró en el contacto de la suave mano del chico sobre su cara. Sin darse apenas cuenta de lo que hacía, su mano también subió hacia la mejilla amoratada de su amigo y la acarició levemente con la yema del pulgar.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó en un susurro.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni un instante.

Y era verdad. En aquel momento ni se acordaba de que los golpes no habían dejado de dolerle desde el día anterior.

Hermione no supo quién hizo el primer movimiento. Sólo se dio cuenta de que la cara de Ron estaba cada vez más cerca y se asustó tanto que no se acordó ni de cerrar los ojos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha en el momento justo en que sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, provocando que sus narices chocaran. Ambos la inclinaron otra vez hacia el lado contrario y volvieron a tropezar. Hermione se empezó a poner aún más nerviosa y el chico le sonrió brevemente para tranquilizarla al tiempo que deslizó su mano libre hasta la otra mejilla de ella para sujetarle suavemente la cabeza. Y entonces la besó.

En un primer momento los ojos de la chica se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa al sentir el contacto de los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos pero inmediatamente los párpados se le cerraron involuntariamente y se abandonó a aquel beso.

Sus labios se acoplaron a la perfección y empezaron a moverse al mismo compás, disfrutando de aquel contacto suave y delicado y, al mismo tiempo, decidido y ansioso. Ron la besaba con tanto deleite y delicadeza como si estuviera saboreando una fresa madura y Hermione sintió calor en las mejillas y un escalofrío que le subía por la espalda.

- ¡Yo no veo lengua! - dijo una voz que parecía la de Dean Thomas y que sonó lejos, en otra galaxia.

Ella entreabrió los ojos un instante al sentir que Ron se había detenido y vio que el chico la miraba entre dudoso y expectante, como si no se atreviera a dar el siguiente paso y estuviera pidiendo permiso para seguir.

Así que fue ella, o la chica que estaba allí cumpliendo el reto y a la cual no reconocía, la que sin decir nada sonrió y, entreabriendo la boca, acarició con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior del chico. Él emitió un pequeño gemido que quedó ahogado por la boca de la chica y cerró los labios de forma refleja, intentando retener aquel contacto justo antes de que su propia lengua fuera al encuentro de la de Hermione.

Alguien de aquella otra galaxia gritó ¡Quedan tres minutos! pero la Gryffindor no supo a qué se refería. Sólo podía pensar en que Ron olía a jabón y a colonia de hombre, en que su mano bajaba lentamente por cintura desnuda haciéndola estremecerse y en que sus lenguas se acoplaban perfectamente mientras exploraban cada rincón de sus bocas.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Tenía calor y sentía un extraño borboteo en el estómago, como si tuviera un caldero de poción multijugos dentro. No sabía definir si era una sensación que le agradaba o no, estaba totalmente perdida en una espiral de sensaciones, como si estuviera a punto de caer en un abismo y estuviera asiéndose al borde y, al mismo tiempo, deseando precipitarse al vacío. Ya no se acordaba de que estaba cumpliendo un reto con su mejor amigo: eran un chico y una chica disfrutando de aquel beso. Y el pelirrojo no era Ronald, el inmaduro que la sacaba una y otra vez de sus casillas y al que tenía que vigilar para que hiciera sus deberes. Era Ron, el chico que estaba provocando que se estremeciera hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

De repente sintió que la necesidad de incrementar aquel contacto y de sentirlo más cerca la ahogaba. Fue acercándose más hasta vencer la poca distancia que aún los separaba y quedó prácticamente sentada en el regazo de él. Sus manos subieron hacia la melena pelirroja y se asieron a la cabeza del chico con desesperación, intentado hacer aquel contacto aún más íntimo. Tenía el pelo suave y, ahora lo percibía con claridad, usaba champú con olor a manzana.

Hermione perdió cualquier resquicio de razón que le pudiera quedar. Se olvidó de quienes eran, de dónde estaban y de que estaban rodeados por 40 compañeros. No se paró a pensar que aquella historia se habría extendido por todo Hogwarts antes del desayuno del día siguiente.

Allí sólo estaba el olor de Ron, las manos de Ron sobre sus muslos desnudos, el pelo, los hombros, el pecho de Ron que ahora palpitaba bajo las palmas de sus manos.

- ¡Tiempo!- dijo alguien muy, muy lejos.

Solo estaban aquella sensación de mareo, aquel escalofrío que le subía una y otra vez por la espalda y aquel extraño cosquilleo que sentía en la boca del estómago.

- ¡Tiempo!

Como si se hubiera tragado un saco de gusarajos vivos.

- ¡Tiempo¡Tiempo!

Como mariposas.

- ¡TIEMPOOO! - gritó Lavender mientras cogía a la chica del brazo y rompía de golpe aquella especie de vínculo que se había establecido entre ellos durante un rato.

Ambos se miraron un instante, totalmente atontados, como si se vieran por primera vez. Luego miraron a su alrededor y parecieron sorprenderse de ver que seguían en la Sala Común y de que estaba lleno de gente que intercambiaba gestos, unos de sorpresa, otros de diversión, algunos Gryffindor de complicidad.

- Creo que es hora de que nos retiremos por hoy - dijo Neville en voz alta mientras Ginny tiraba del brazo de Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse.

Y así, con el pelo desordenado, la respiración agitada y la misma sensación de vacío que si de repente les hubieran arrancado un brazo, regresaron a sus habitaciones.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Hola! Por fin llegó el ansiado reto! Ya os dije que tuvierais paciencia, que todo llega_

_Lo siento porque quizá os resulte un poco aburrido que todo el capítulo se centre en los retos. Yo no estoy nada contenta con cómo me quedó el capitulo a pesar de que lo borré y lo reescribí varias veces, porque me da la sensación de que no se entiende muy bien como transcurre todo y que es un poco lioso. La verdad, yo lo visualizo perfectamente todo en mi cabeza pero de ahí a que se entienda leyendo el fic hay un abismo. Y me da rabia porque debía ser una escena especial. Os dejo que me insultéis vía review;)_

_Bueno, y ahora os preguntaréis¿qué va a pasar¿Ingnorará Hermione todo lo que acaba de sentir y seguirá con Viktor¿Se dará cuenta de que Ron es el amor de su vida y se olvidará de los prejuicios que tiene contra el enamoramiento¿Se llevará la guarra de Lavender su merecido? Aunque por una vez hizo algo bien, sin quererlo._

_Nada es nunca tan fácil como parece y menos en mi malvada mente MUAJAJAJAA_

_En respuesta a vuestras preguntas:_

_No, todavía no acabé de leer el libro. Me quedé a la mitad porque de repente me di cuenta de que, como dice ilovedanyrupert (pero qué gran nick;) cuando termine de leer el libro, se terminará todo. Aunque queden las pelis, ya no va a ser lo mismo nunca más. Y tengo tal congoja que después de estar 10 años de mi vida esperando por saber cómo acaba todo, no me atrevo a seguir:( Pero qué triste soy._

_Lo de escribir fics con las escenas perdidas de DH… Pues me lo estoy empezando a plantear. Leí lo suficiente para darme cuenta (aunque ya contaba con eso, por otro lado) de que hay omisiones que pueden dar mucho de sí así que es probable que me plantee escribir un fic con escenas perdidas cuando acabe este. Si es que doy por leido el libro, claro. Todo depende de cómo me de y de las peticiones que tenga;)_

_Muchas gracias por los rr!!! Si supierais lo feliz que me hacen os daría mucha menos pereza apretar el botoncito de Go!_

_Gracias en especial a:_

_**Lucymalfoy, Smaris, MakaRonHer, Azkaban, Patty, ilovedanyrupert, Ro Black, muzzytonks, lanawood, NekaneRadcliffe, minervaweasley, ladymor, Drkta, klauhermy, -Argentinita-, conii, flor de invierno, Lil Granger, LaylahHp, Susie, Di&Rup, Nninavante, JackSparrow (intentaré no hablar en femenino siempre) y AnitaTonks.**_

_En el proximo capitulo a ver si tengo mas tiempo y os contesto uno por uno! Es que si no me retrasaba mucho esta vez. Besos a todas y todos;)_


	6. Errores, hormonas & mariposas

_Disclaimer: nada mío… blablabla… J.K. Rowling… blablabla._

**CAPÍTULO 6 - ERRORES, HORMONAS & MARIPOSAS**

Ron bufó, desesperado. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y no había dejado de pasear por la Sala Común arriba y abajo, como un león enjaulado. ¿Por qué demonios había accedido a participar en aquel estúpido juego¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que aquello podía pasar¿De que había una probabilidad muy alta de que antes o después le tocara besarla a ELLA?

Pero no, él había tenido que aceptar jugar para que Ginny dejara al gilipollas de Michael Corner. Como si no tuviera cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que con quién saliera o dejara de salir su hermana. Total, Harry era un completo inútil para estos temas e iba a necesitar mucho más que un juego para tomar la iniciativa con la chica.

¿Y si hubiera pensado que alguien podía retarle a besar a Hermione¿Se habría negado a jugar¿Se habría parado a pensar que aquello podía ser un enorme error? Para ser sincero consigo mismo, seguro que no. Probablemente hubiese jugado igual pensando que por darle un besito a Hermione no pasaría nada.

Pues sí pasaba. Vaya si pasaba.

Pasaba que ahora la sensación de que no podía conseguirla era mucho más intensa y el recuerdo de aquel beso le estaba volviendo loco.

¿Y por qué no se había retirado cuando había podido¿Por qué no abandonó el juego cuando la idiota de Lavender había formulado el reto¿Había sido porque no quería que Hermione se sintiera humillada por la otra chica, como se empeñaba en repetirse a sí mismo una y otra vez?

No. Había sido porque había ignorado a su conciencia y a su razón, que le decían que aquello no podía estar bien, y había querido saber, por una vez, qué se sentía al tenerla entre sus brazos. Quería jugar a ser como Viktor Krum por una noche y olvidarse de que él solo era un pobre don nadie.

Y había funcionado. Durante un instante maravilloso se había olvidado de quién era, de dónde estaba y de qué cometido tenía en la vida.

Pero desgraciadamente para él, también se había olvidado de que ella no era su chica.

Y ahora allí estaba, incapaz de dormir, sin dejar de pensar en ella, en su piel suave y en su aroma a violetas. Cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado – más o menos cada dos minutos - volvía a tener las mismas sensaciones. Volvía a erizarse el vello de su nuca, volvía a notar que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iba a salir por la boca y otra vez una oleada de calor le recorría desde la cabeza a los pies. Volvía a sentir aquel aleteo, como si tuviera una colmena de abejas en la boca del estómago. Pero también estaban la congoja, el miedo de no estar a la altura... y ahora, además, la conciencia de que había sido un hecho aislado que no iba a volver a repetirse.

Además tenía un pensamiento recurrente del que intentaba librarse pero que una y otra vez volvía a él como un boomerang. Y era que había tenido la sensación, casi la certeza de que ella se había entregado totalmente a él durante aquel beso. Su raciocinio le repetía que no podía ser y que habían sido imaginaciones, pero él estaba seguro de que ella había cerrado los ojos entregada, de que había soltado ahogados gemidos en su boca y de que se había estremecido bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Quizá era lo que él se empeñaba en creer y no era verdad, pero aquella esperanza era lo único que le quedaba, lo único real de aquel beso de juego. Y pensaba conservarlo y aferrarse a aquel recuerdo como un clavo ardiendo.

Aunque iba a ser mucho más difícil olvidarse de ella ahora que, por un instante, había sido suya.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Llevaba un rato dándole vueltas y todavía no había sido capaz de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo sucedido. ¿Por qué aquel beso con Ron le había hecho perder el control de semejante forma¿Por qué todo su aplomo y su sentido común se habían esfumado durante aquellos 5 minutos que, a ella, le habían parecido una eternidad? Había sido un extraño cúmulo de sensaciones: se había sentido tan desconcertada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, tan angustiada por la necesidad abrasadora de tener más de lo que quiera que fuera aquello, y al mismo tiempo se había sentido tan plena...

No sabía cómo catalogarlo ni cómo describirlo. No sabía si había sido un enorme error o la experiencia más satisfactoria de su vida; probablemente había sido las dos cosas. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que llevaba dos horas dando vueltas en la cama embargada por una terrible necesidad de volver a sentir aquello.

Intentó ponerle un nombre a aquel maremágnum de sensaciones encontradas. Desde luego no eran aquellos... aquellas... Bueno, aquellos bichos voladores con alas de colores de los que Lavender había hablado - se negaba a pensar el nombre ni a aceptar que hubiera sido aquello - así que tenían que haber sido las hormonas. Cientos de miles de hormonas circulando por su sangre que le habían hecho perder el control y el raciocinio hasta llegar a un estado de locura transitoria en el que jamás hubiera imaginado que podía estar.

Había leído tantas cosas sobre hormonas en los libros de la biblioteca – aunque nada que explicara por qué la gente parecía perder el sentido común - ,había escuchado mencionarlas tan repetidamente a sus compañeros, se había reído tantas veces de los chicos cuando los veía perder la cabeza... Como aquella misma noche, al ver cómo se había besado ella con Romilda Vane y Ginny y Padma... Se notaba que la sangre se les iba de la cabeza (no iba a aventurar a dónde), la mente se les nublaba y los ojos se les quedaban en blanco y pasaban de ser seres más o menos racionales a convertirse en enormes sacos de instintos primarios.

Pero nunca, jamás, habría pensado que algo así podía pasarle. ¿Por qué a ella? Ella no podía perder el control de semejante forma. Ella no era así, no podía dejarse llevar por aquel torbellino de sensaciones y instintos.

Pero la duda que más le reconcomía era... ¿cómo podía ser malo algo que la había hecho sentir tan bien?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ron llevaba un rato mirando por la ventana hacia la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido cuando se sobresaltó al ver el reflejo de alguien que bajaba por las escaleras. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía bajar a la Sala Común a esas horas? Él no estaba en su sano juicio, por descontado. ¿Podía ser... podía ser que ella...?

El corazón volvió a latirle, desbocado mientras la figura se acercaba a él. Pronto distinguió el contorno de un chico... un chico enfadado.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Harry respiraba agitadamente y su cara reflejaba que él tampoco había dormido mucho aquella noche.

Ron titubeó antes de contestar.

- Bueno...yo... sé que no debería pero ella... Hermione...

El moreno bufó enfadado.

- ¿Hermione¿Y a mi que me importa lo que hagas con Hermione? Por mi como si quieres tirártela - Ron contuvo un estremecimiento - Eso es un asunto entre tú, ella y los puños de Viktor Krum. Yo pregunto qué demonios me hiciste A MI.

El pelirrojo escrutó a su amigo sin entender lo que éste le quería decir. ¿Acaso seguía borracho?

Harry ignoró la cara de desconcierto de su amigo y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza haciendo ruidos extraños. Ron empezó a asustarse y a considerar seriamente que su amigo estuviera enajenado.

- Yo... yo... ¿sabes lo que has conseguido¡Por tu culpa me estoy volviendo loco¡Llevo toda la noche intentando tranquilizarme pero no puedo¡Te odio!

Ron entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Perdóname Harry pero esta noche estoy un poco espeso. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te hice?

- ¡Ginny¡Me mandaste besar a Ginny¡Delante de Michael Corner¡Delante de todo el mundo!

El entendimiento ilumino la cara de Ron y el chico sonrió. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de a qué se refería Harry? Su amigo era totalmente predecible...

- No pensarás que te mandé el reto para humillarte delante de todo el mundo.

- ¡No¡Pero tú me mandaste besarla y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella!

Ron entrecerró los ojos escrutándolo. Por muy amigo suyo que fuera había cosas que seguían sin hacerle gracia.

- ¿Pensar cómo?

- Oh, bueno, no como crees - se intentó disculpar el moreno al verse pillado - Bueno, puede que un poco. ¡Pero te está bien merecido por haberme hecho esto!

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- No tiene tanta importancia. Sólo quería que te dieras cuenta de que ella te gusta.

- ¿Darme cuenta¡¡Claro que me doy cuenta de que me gusta¡Me llevo dando cuenta de eso dos años¡Pero yo a ella no le gusto y lo único que has conseguido es que ahora no pueda quitármela de la cabeza y que encima no pueda estar en la misma habitación que ella sin volverme loco!

Pero cuanto más se desesperaba él, más satisfecho parecía Ron.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que te digo? - le gritó Harry exasperado hasta el punto de que la Señora Gorda tuvo que pedirle que bajara la voz - ¡Ella está con Corner y yo ando por ahí agilipollado y sabiendo que nunca en mi vida voy a poder tocarla otra vez!

- Si es por eso, en el próximo reto...

A pesar de que parecía estar disfrutando con aquello, interiormente Ron se había sorprendido. Sospechaba que a Harry su hermana le gustaba y ella había estado mucho tiempo enamorada de él, aunque ahora estaba saliendo con el Ravenclaw. Él había pensado que sólo necesitarían un empujoncito para darse cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

El moreno seguía gritando.

- ¿No eres capaz de entenderlo¡Ahora no voy a poder disimular lo que siento ni acercarme a ella sin que me entre el impulso de besarla!

- Si Harry. Te entiendo perfectamente.

Harry miró a su amigo y se sorprendió ligeramente al ver que su gesto de sorna de un minuto antes se había mudado por otro, de tristeza infinita. Casi se le había olvidado que Ron estaba en la misma situación que él mismo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos instantes sin saber qué mas decirse cuando unos pasos suaves que bajaban por las escaleras les hicieron girarse.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento... yo... pensé que...

- No importa Herm - dijo Harry alternando la mirada de uno a otro - Yo ya me iba.

Harry subió por la escalera y durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándose. Pero pronto el pelirrojo no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y fijó la vista en sus pies descalzos. Ambos empezaron a hablar a la vez.

- Yo... yo...estaba

- Yo iba a la cocina...

Ron sonrió nerviosamente y le dijo.

- Habla tú.

- Decía que iba a la cocina a beber un vaso de leche caliente. Tengo...no puedo...tengo el estómago un poco revuelto.

El chico asintió, volviendo a mirarla con ternura.

- Yo... debería volver a la cama. Es tarde.

Ella asintió y se apartó para dejarle paso, con tan mala suerte que él iba a pasar por ese sitio y tropezaron. Estuvieron unos instantes moviéndose a un lado y otro sin ponerse de acuerdo sobre por dónde pasar hasta que finalmente Hermione se dirigió al hueco del retrato y Ron volvió a la cama.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aquel día la hora de la comida fue una auténtica tortura para Hermione. No tenía hambre a pesar de que llevaba casi 24 horas sin comer, las cosas se le caían de las manos y no era capaz de concentrarse en lo que sus amigos le decían. Además las sonrisitas de complicidad de Ginny y Neville y las continuas referencias sutiles de la pelirroja al reto no contribuían a que se relajara precisamente. Lo único que la consolaba un poco era ver que Harry estaba igual de ensimismado y nervioso que ella, y también dejaba caer cosas cuando se mencionaba la fiesta.

Y por si aquello fuera poco, pronto apareció Ron, ojeroso y con el pelo mojado, y se sentó enfrente de ella, junto a Harry. A Hermione le empezó a latir el corazón a mil por hora. Por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que aquel día al chico se le hubiera olvidado que necesitaba alimentos para sobrevivir. Ron le hizo un gesto extraño que pretendía ser una sonrisa y ella le correspondió, provocando que él volcara la salsera con el codo. Ginny y Neville casi estaban llorando de la risa y parecían ser los únicos que estaban disfrutando de la comida. El pelirrojo hizo un movimiento rápido para enderezar la salsera al tiempo que se disculpaba con Harry, que estaba tan ensimismado que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que tenía los pantalones llenos de guisantes.

Y entonces Hermione lo olió, por encima del aroma del asado y del puré de zanahorias: una mezcla de jabón, colonia de hombre y champú de manzana. Y sintió que un estremecimiento se le extendía desde la nariz hasta los dedos de los pies, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, tan fuerte que hasta Ginny se giró a su lado y la escrutó con curiosidad.

El estómago le cosquilleaba de tal forma que pensó que si se llevaba una sola cucharada más a la boca vomitaría así que se limitó a desmenuzar la carne, aparentemente muy concentrada en esta operación pero sin poder dejar de pensar ni un sólo instante en que Ron, y sus labios, y sus manos estaban frente a ella.

La única parte buena de aquella comida fue ver aparecer a Lavender Brown con la cara llena de enormes pústulas violáceas. Hermione le dirigió una inocente - y radiante - sonrisa y la rubia la miró con odio antes de ir a sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa. Cuando la castaña se volvió hacia sus amigos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que Ron la observaba y sonreía divertido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La tarde empezaba a declinar y Hermione llevaba un rato en la biblioteca intentando concentrarse en su redacción de Transformaciones, pero era imposible. Como ya le había pasado durante el resto del día, no era capaz de dejar de dar vueltas al reto del día anterior pero, sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo el torbellino de sensaciones que había sentido. Los escalofríos, el cosquilleo, el calor por todo su cuerpo, el estremecimiento cuando sus pieles habían entrado en contacto.

Y lo que era peor: no podía dejar de pensar en que quería sentir todo aquello otra vez. NECESITABA sentirlo otra vez.

Embargada por aquella urgencia que parecía pensar por ella, metió todas sus cosas precipitadamente en la mochila y salió como una bala de la biblioteca. Subió rápidamente a la torre de Gryffindor, donde dejó la mochila tirada desordenadamente sobre la cama y volvió rápidamente escaleras abajo. Ginny y Neville se acercaron a ella para hablarle pero ella tartamudeó una excusa y volvió a salir rápidamente a través del hueco del retrato. Sus pasos la llevaron al campo de Quidditch, donde se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que había más gente de la que había pensado. Se quedó medio escondida detrás de uno de los estandartes de la grada de Ravenclaw, aprovechando que empezaba a anochecer y ya no había tanta luz.

Uno a uno los jugadores se fueron marchando hacia el vestuario y pronto sólo quedó alguien recogiendo el material. Justo la persona a la que esperaba encontrar.

Viktor Krum soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando alguien le tiró del brazo y le metió bruscamente en el hueco que había debajo de las gradas.

- ¡Hermione¿Qué... haces...aquí?

- Te esperaba - dijo ella con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- Pensé que tenías que estud...

No pudo terminar la frase. La chica se había asido de su cuello y había empezado a besarle con urgencia, como si acabara de enterarse de que sólo le quedaban unas horas de vida.

Víktor se sorprendió en un primer momento pero pronto reaccionó y empezó a corresponder a aquel beso con desesperación. Enterró los dedos en el cabello de la chica y cerró los ojos totalmente entregado. No sabía qué le pasaba a ella, pero no él no pensaba resistirse.

Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. ¿No debería haber empezado a sentir algo ya¿No debería estar sintiendo escalofríos y aquella sensación de calor en la cabeza? Desesperada, intentó hacer aquel beso más intenso y el chico le correspondió. Cogió las manos del búlgaro por las muñecas y se las dirigió hasta su propia cintura, ansiosa por sentir otra vez aquel contacto abrasador. Pero nuevamente no sintió nada.

Una oleada de lucidez vino a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el día anterior, cuando Ron la había acariciado, ella llevaba la cintura al aire. Así que se separó un instante del abrazo de Viktor, que parecía un tanto desconcertado por la actitud de la chica, y con un rápido movimiento se quitó la túnica por la cabeza. Al búlgaro se le oscurecieron los ojos con una especie de velo, algo que Hermione no alcanzaba a identificar y la atrajo hacia él, estrechándola nuevamente entre sus brazos. Esta vez ella sintió las manos del chico directamente sobre su piel, pero no era capaz de sentir nada más que eso, el tacto de los dedos de su novio. Sin escalofríos, sin estremecimiento. Notó que los dedos de Viktor empezaron a ascender por su espalda y a trazar espirales que le provocaron una sensación agradable, mientras seguían besándose como si aquella noche se acabara el mundo. Viktor fue empujándola hacia una de las altas paredes que sostenían las gradas hasta que ella quedó allí, atrapada entre la madera y él. Hermione se empujó más contra él y se aferró a su pecho a través de la camiseta empapada del chico. La movía la necesidad imperiosa, casi dolorosa de encontrar aquel placer que le había deparado el beso de Ron, y se negaba a aceptar que tuviera que ver más con quién la había besado que con el acto de besar en sí. No se dio cuenta del efecto que aquel acercamiento estaba teniendo en su novio. El búlgaro empezaba a perder el control totalmente y pronto sus manos comenzaron a descender por las caderas de Hermione hasta sus piernas.

La chica dio un respingo cuando sintió las manos de Viktor sobre la piel desnuda de sus muslos y le empujó, alejándole de ella lo suficiente para romper el contacto.

Viktor la miró, sorprendido. En aquel momento no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Hermione también se quedó mirándolo, un poco asustada por cómo se había comportado. De repente, cuando había sentido los dedos del búlgaro sobre aquella zona tan sensible y al mismo tiempo tan íntima, la lucidez la había cubierto como una cascada de agua helada. No quería que él le acariciara el muslo. No quería que nadie lo hiciera.

Nadie, salvo Ron - dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente para alejar aquel pensamiento.

¿Por casualidad no sabrás cómo se hizo Ron las heridas de la cara no?

Ella no supo de dónde le había salido la frase.La mirada del chico se ensombreció pero no dijo nada. Seguía totalmente desconcertado por aquellos cambios tan bruscos de actitud. Hermione se agachó para recoger la túnica y salió precipitadamente de allí, dejando a Viktor asustado y con las hormonas en plena ebullición.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al entrar en el castillo se sorprendió al ver a un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff dirigiéndose hacia el Comedor. Con todo aquel lío casi se le había olvidado que era la hora de cenar.

Así que sin pensar lo que hacía se entró ella también en el Comedor y se fue directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - le preguntó Ginny mientras la chica se sentaba entre Neville y Harry.

- Tenía... cosas que hacer.

La pelirroja la miró, escéptica.

- ¿Cosas que hacer¿Y por eso traes la túnica en la mano y el mismo aspecto que si acabaras de pelearte con el Sauce Boxeador?

Hermione dio un pequeño respingo. No se había dado cuenta de volver a colocarse la ropa ni a atusarse el pelo después de su encuentro con Viktor.

Ginny debió de interpretar su gesto porque le sonrió socarronamente.

- ¿Acaso... tenías una cita con Víktor?

La castaña se sobresaltó y, nerviosamente, casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a buscar a Ron con la mirada, temiendo lo que el chico pudiese pensar de ella. Pero allí estaban Seamus y Dean, que hablaban animadamente sobre el nuevo fichaje de las Hollyhead Arpies y Neville, Harry y Ginny, que la miraban con curiosidad. Ni rastro del pelirrojo. Sin decir nada y sin saber lo que hacía, volvió a levantarse precipitadamente.

- ¿Y ahora a dónde vas?

Pero la melena castaña de la chica ya se había perdido tras la puerta del Gran Comedor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ron lanzó la pluma sobre los apuntes de Pociones, desesperado. Iba a tener que rendirse y asumir que no era capaz de concentrarse. Pensó en Hermione, que llevaba toda la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca y la envidió porque ella podía volver a su vida normal como si la fiesta del día anterior, aquel reto nunca hubieran existido.

Claro que, para ella, aquella noche de sábado no había tenido nada de especial.

Suspiró al tiempo que se dejaba caer hacia atrás sobre la cama. Debería bajar a comer algo, aunque no tuviera nada de hambre. La inanición no iba a solucionar sus problemas y tampoco podría evitar a Hermione eternamente. Si era necesario se sentaría en el otro extremo de la mesa para que no le llegara el olor de la chica.

Recogió los pergaminos que tenía extendidos sobre la cama, los amontonó en la mesilla de noche y se levantó de un salto.

Pero se quedó congelado cuando vio que Hermione estaba allí, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras ella y con cara de enfado.

- ¿Qué me has hecho?

A pesar de la sorpresa, Ron pensó que era la segunda vez que le preguntaban lo mismo en menos de 24 horas.

- ¿Q-qué? - titubeó el chico.

- ¿Qué me has hecho¡Yo no soy así!

Ron la miró con miedo. Su amiga parecía muy enfadada y tenía un aspecto muy desaliñado, como si acabara de salir de una pelea. No llevaba túnica ni jersey, la camisa se le había salido por fuera de la falda y llevaba las medias caídas. Estaba muy…sexy.

Asustado por su propio pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza para alejarlo.

- Yo... no te entiendo, Herm.

- ¡Hasta ayer yo... yo estaba tan...a gusto!¡Con los retos y los besos y Viktor que está enamorado de mi y es perfecto!

Ron la miró sorprendido. Cada vez estaba más perdido. Mientras tanto ella seguía haciendo aspavientos frente a él.

- ¡Y no sé que me pasa¡No soy capaz de concentrarme, no puedo hacer nada¡No puedo, no puede pasarme a mí¡No lo entiendo! No entiendo qué me pasó ayer...- dijo ella más para sí misma que para nadie - y me estoy volviendo loca.

- Bueno... yo... perdona pero...

Pero la chica le interrumpió, acercándose tanto a él que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y le miró con los ojos brillantes y cara de desesperación.

- Necesito sentirlo otra vez. Necesito saber qué me pasó.

A Ron empezaron a pitarle los oídos y tragó saliva a duras penas.

- ¿Qué es lo que... quieres…sentir?

Algo le decía que sabía de qué hablaba ella, que sabía perfectamente qué era lo que ella sentía. La misma sed angustiosa que él llevaba todo el día sintiendo. La misma necesidad de más.

Pero no podía permitirse pensar eso. Era una locura creer que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

-¿Te tomaste una poción? - la voz casi no le salía de la garganta porque la chica cada vez estaba más cerca - Encontraste la reserva secreta de hidromiel de Seamus¿verdad?

- No.

No tuvo que darle muchas vueltas. Hermione ya había dado un paso al frente y estaba justo delante de él. Si daba un pequeño paso, minúsculo, sus cuerpos entrarían en contacto. El olor a violetas empezó a marearle y a nublarle la poca razón que le quedaba.

Y los ojos de ella se lo estaban pidiendo.

No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para dar un paso atrás y al hacerlo cayó sentado sobre su propia cama.

- No sé... no es... no...

La chica le miró con gesto grave, pero al menos ya no parecía enfadada.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Viktor te había pegado?- le preguntó suavemente, como si sintiera que ella tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Ron la miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

Iba a replicar, pero ella se estaba sentando sobre sus rodillas y se le olvidó lo que iba a decir. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió los labios de la chica sobre la mejilla herida y las pequeñas manos de ella que se aferraban a su pecho como a un salvavidas. Empezó a tener calor, mucho calor y a sentir aquel agobio, aquella necesidad de tocarla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más.

Sin embargo aquel resquicio de razón que le quedaba se abrió paso por su cerebro embotado, haciéndole romper el contacto.

- No podemos... no es una buena idea - oyó que decía una voz parecida a la suya y que sonó extrañamente ronca.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y aquel brillo extraño se hizo más evidente que nunca. Como si no hubiera escuchado lo que él le acababa de decir, juntó los labios a los suyos y lo besó con tanto ímpetu que el chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, quedando los dos tumbados sobre la cama.

Hermione empezó a besarle el ángulo de la mandíbula y a Ron no le quedó ni un resquicio de razón que le recordara por qué aquello estaba mal.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_¡Hola otra vez! Bueno, ya veis que al parecer después del reto de Lavender andan todos con la hormona revolucionada. Sobre todo Hermione jeje. La pobre está totalmente desconcertada por lo que sintió y anda buscando respuestas desesperadamente. Esperemos que no tenga que besar a todo los tíos de Hogwarts para darse cuenta de por qué siente todas esas cosas extrañas._

_No se si al leer el fic parece que lo que le pasa a Hermione es que de repente está totalmente salida. Aunque si es así tampoco anda muy descaminada;) No, en serio, quería reflejar que ella está totalmente asustada por algo que no pensó que pudiera llegar a sentir y para lo que no existe una explicación en los libros (Supongo que a todas/os nos pasó en algún momento de nuestra vida y ya se sabe que se pierde un poco el sentido común). Así que eso y la falta de sueño están consiguiendo que se vuelva un poquito loca, como cuando le sale mal un examen de Pociones:)_

_Pero en el próximo capítulo empezará a ser un poquito más racional y analizar las cosas con más calma. (Y dije UN POQUITO) :-D_

_Y el pobre Ron lo está pasando mal porque encima de estar totalmente colgado le dan a probar el pastel para volver a quitárselo enseguida. Un poco lo mismo que le pasa a Harry. Que tiernos son los dos:)_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Ya van más de 100! Lo estoy flipando todo, en serio OO Pero no seré yo la que os quite la intención eh? Podéis dejarme todos los que queráis_

_A los que estáis registrados o me dejasteis mail os contesté personalmente a vuestro correo y será lo que haga a partir de ahora. De todas formas por si alguien no lo leyó y para los que no hayáis dejado dirección, muchas gracias a:_

_**Giuly, karo, karla, Linc, -Argentinita-, MakaRonHer, Ro Black, flor de invierno, SMaris, Vale!!, Rommy, moradita-granger, Patty, LucyMalfoy, Di&Rup, JackSparrow, AnitaTonks, ladymor, NekaneRadcliffe, lanawood, TracyThurnblad, Susie, Paris, Drkta, LaylaHp, minervaweasley, muzzytonks, Marta1220, Fanel Girl, Quid Morgan, klauhermy, Gilraen Vardamir, Lil Granger, Llini Guisli, Mr.Burns, mar, ilovedanyrupert y Azkaban.**_

_Muchísimas gracias!!!_

_Ah! Ya acabé el libro y la verdad es que todavía estoy temblando. Ahora necesito tiempo para asimilarlo y para darme cuenta de que se acabó:(_

_Besitos para todas/os_

_**o0o Luxx o0o**_


	7. Entre dos aguas

_Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece salvo lo que me pertenece, que es mio... Bueno, que ya me entendéis;)_

**CAPÍTULO 7 – ENTRE DOS AGUAS**

Hermione había perdido totalmente el control pero ahora no era capaz de pensar en eso. Estaba en la cama de Ron, tumbada sobre él, sosteniéndose sobre los brazos para no dejarse caer totalmente sobre el cuerpo del chico porque algo le decía que entonces la rendición habría sido completa. Pero no estaba cansada ni notaba el dolor de los brazos por aquella postura tan incómoda. Tampoco estaba preocupada en ese momento por exámenes, redacciones ni novios búlgaros.

Lo había sabido. Había sabido que iba a volver a pasarle aquello desde el momento en que se había acercado a él y la sola visión de sus labios le había hecho estremecerse. Y ahora nada más importaba porque sólo podía sentir, concentrarse en los dedos de Ron que le acariciaban la cintura por debajo de la camisa, en su pelo que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz provocando que el aroma a manzana inundara su cerebro. En sus labios que ahora besaban su cuello y la hacían estremecerse. Una pequeña vocecilla sonaba lejana, recordándole que quizá aquello no estuviera bien. Pero ella la ignoraba. Quería rendirse, quería entregarse y quedarse allí durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Quizá para siempre.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de estar totalmente abandonada a las sensaciones que sentía, notaba un pequeño sentimiento de amargura que intentaba abrirse paso y estropearle el momento. Pero curiosamente no era por ninguna de las mil y una razones por las que aquello estaba mal (sabía que había mil y una, aunque en ese momento no podía recordar ninguna). Era porque notaba la presencia de una última barrera. Algo que le impedía ir más allá, entregarse totalmente a aquel mundo de sensaciones desconocidas y hacer que se fundieran en un sólo ser. No sabía qué era y eso la desconcertaba.

Ron le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello y ella soltó un gemido que pareció sobresaltarlo. El chico se alejó unos centímetros y la miró. Un destello de racionalidad cruzó sus ojos como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Nonononononono. No podemos hacer esto - dijo, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que se enderezaba suavemente para no tirar a la chica.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué? -preguntó ella desconcertada, aún demasiado atontada como para pensar con racionalidad.

Pero él ya la estaba haciendo rodar con delicadeza hacia un lado de la cama para incorporarse.

- Tú... yo... no... ésto está mal.

Hermione le miró totalmente perdida mientras un escalofrío hacía temblar su menudo cuerpo. De repente tenía mucho frío.

Ron suspiró, sopesando las palabras que debía utilizar. Tiró del edredón y envolvió con él a Hermione, que seguía tiritando.

- Yo... no... Sigues saliendo con Krum ¿no?

La chica abrió los ojos, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta. Se le había olvidado totalmente que existía Víktor.

No contestó pero Ron interpretó su mirada.

- Lo suponía - dijo con gesto repentinamente más sombrío.

- Para odiarle tanto parece que te importan mucho sus sentimientos - dijo ella, incorporándose un poco para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y una sensación de malestar se iba extendiendo lentamente por su pecho, como veneno - No te importó tanto que fuera mi novio cuando os liasteis a puñetazos ¿no?.

- Él es tu novio - dijo Ron, entre enfadado y sorprendido por la reacción de ella- Y esto... esto es una tontería. No fue más que un juego.

Le dolió escucharse a sí mismo, y vio la misma decepción reflejada en la cara de Hermione.

- Viktor es tu novio - volvió a repetir, como si necesitara oírlo muchas veces para mentalizarse- Y es perfecto para ti, tu misma me lo has dicho. Quieres estabilidad y tranquilidad ¿recuerdas?

Hermione se quedó mirándolo. La lucidez parecía estar volviendo a ella poco a poco.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente - dijo con suficiencia - Sólo quería... saber qué...

- Lo sé - dijo el chico con una mueca, haciéndola callar. No quería oír la descripción de aquello que habían experimentado juntos con palabras - Pero seguramente fue por el Whisky, o el calor que hacía. Tú misma dijiste que no creías que fuera distinto besar a unos o a otros ¿no¿O es que no te gusta cómo besa Vicky? Porque con Seamus y Justin parecías entusiasmada.

La rabia empezaba a hablar por él y ya no fue capaz de controlar sus palabras. Hermione le miró enfadada al tiempo que se incorporaba.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que me gusta como besa Víktor¡Besa mucho mejor que Seamus, Justin y tú juntos¡Y sí, es perfecto para mi!

El pecho de la chica subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración agitada y a pesar de la rabia que lo inundaba, Ron no podía dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Entonces por qué necesitas venir a acosarme a mi?

La chica bufó, al tiempo que se desprendía totalmente del edredón y se lo arrojaba a Ron.

- ¡Acosarte¡No me parece que te hayas resistido mucho! Y además... sólo quería comprobar una cosa. Y como Justin, Seamus y Terry estaban en el comedor sólo quedabas tú.

El chico hizo un gesto de dolor pero no dijo nada y ella salió como un huracán de la habitación, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de Harry y Neville que en ese momento entraban. Ambos miraron a Ron que parecía muy enfadado.

El pelirrojo se levantó y les apuntó con el dedo.

- ¡¡ Y vosotros no digáis nada!!

Y con las mismas, se encerró en el baño y abrió el grifo al máximo. Iba a necesitar una larga ducha de agua fría.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A pesar del cansancio y de llevar casi dos días sin dormir, Hermione volvió a pasar casi toda la noche en vela. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada con Ron. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho aquello¿Cómo se atrevía a echarle en cara que trataba mal a Víktor?

Pero sobre todo estaba enfada con él por cómo la hacía sentirse cuando la abrazaba. ¿O estaba enfadada con ella misma por cómo se sentía estando con él? Pero no, aquello no era normal. Tenía que hacerle algo diferente, besarla de una forma especial... algo que explicara por qué ella reaccionaba de manera tan distinta con él.

Intentó tranquilizarse y justificarse diciéndose que aquella noche, la noche del reto, había bebido bastante y aunque no había llegado a estar borracha seguro que el Whisky de fuego había intensificado los efectos del beso. Sí, aquella era la explicación.

Nuevamente aquella vocecilla que se empeñaba en hablar cuando nadie le preguntaba le recordó que unas horas antes, cuando se había colado en la habitación de los chicos no había bebido nada. Pero ella bloqueó ese pensamiento con asombrosa facilidad y finalmente consiguió conciliar el sueño, cuando las primeras luces del amanecer empezaban a colarse en su habitación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los siguientes días Hermione y Ron no se dirigieron la palabra. Intentaron evitarse en la medida de lo posible y cuando coincidían en el Comedor o en la Sala Común se echaban miradas de reproche y competían a ver quien demostraba estar más ofendido. Pero cuanto menos coincidían, más malhumorada se sentía Hermione. A pesar de todo le costaba dormir, no era capaz de concentrarse en clase ni de estudiar sin que una profunda desazón la invadiera. No había vuelto a ver a Víktor desde el encontronazo del domingo - en parte porque también lo estaba evitando- pero sospechaba que no era esa la causa de su desazón.

Al menos había conseguido mantener a raya aquella sensación de necesidad y aquel deseo de más que le habían quedado después del beso. En algunos momentos recordaba cómo se había sentido pero pronto la rabia que sentía contra Ron y las ganas de liberar toda la tensión a puñetazos contra él le hacía olvidarse de cualquier otro pensamiento.

Harry y los demás ya estaban tan acostumbrados a las peleas entre los dos - aunque esta vez la tregua había sido larga - que no se sorprendieron al ver que nuevamente no se dirigían la palabra. Ambos estaban cada día más pálidos y ojerosos y daba la impresión de que competían por ver quien estaba más malhumorado de los dos.

Fue Hermione la que se decidió finalmente en ir en busca de Víktor. Se daba cuenta de que su reacción en el encuentro anterior no había sido normal. Y no quería enfadarse con él a esas alturas, cuando ni siquiera llevaban una semana de novios.

Fue a esperarlo nuevamente al campo de Quidditch. El chico estaba entrenando con sus compañeros de Durmstrang y tardó un poco en verla - esta vez ella se quedó a la vista - pero siguió entrenando. Diez minutos después el resto del equipo marchó hacia el vestuario y Hermione vio como algunos de los búlgaros le dirigían sonrisitas de complicidad a Víktor, que caminaba hacia ella con paso lento. Se quedó a un par de metros de la chica, rascándose la cabeza y mirándola con miedo, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

Hermione le sonrió y Víktor pareció relajarse un poco.

- Siento lo del otro día - dijo ella sin andarse con rodeos - No sé que me pasó.

El búlgaro se encogió de hombros.

- Pensé que te habías enfadado. Porrr la pelea con Weasley.

Parecía sentirse bastante mal y ella le cogió la cara con las manos y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

- No estoy enfadada. Probablemente él se lo merecía- dijo, dando salida a un poco de la rabia que tenía acumulada contra el pelirrojo.

Víktor hizo una mueca remotamente similar a una sonrisa - nunca sonreía de verdad- y la abrazó ansiosamente.

- Pensé que no querrrrías verme más.

Fueron paseando hasta un claro soleado y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol cogidos de la mano. Hermione sintió que estaba un poco más tranquila por primera vez en varios días. No era el mismo efecto balsámico que tenían los brazos de Ron, que conseguían que se olvidara de todo lo que había a su alrededor hasta que el mundo se reducía a ellos dos, pero tampoco sentía aquella sensación de ahogo ni aquel calor ni... Sí, definitivamente, esto era mucho mejor. Víktor le acarició suavemente el pelo hasta que ella fue dejándose vencer por el cansancio acumulado de los últimos días y se quedó plácidamente dormida sobre él.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ron se dirigía hacia uno de los invernaderos para hablar con Neville cuando los vio y de repente sintió un repentino impulso de patear piedras. No era que hubiera albergado esperanzas en ningún momento de que Hermione rompiera con Krum y cayera rendida en sus brazos pero... Qué demonios, si que se le había pasado por la cabeza. De hecho había sido una fantasía recurrente durante los últimos días. Ella podía seguir pensando lo que quisiera pero él estaba convencido - o al menos eso quería creer – de que la química, la electricidad que se desencadenaba cuando estaban juntos no podía ser normal. Tenía que tener una explicación. Tenía que ser que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Aunque ella fuera una terca insufrible y no quisiera darse cuenta de que la compatibilidad y el aprecio por alguien no eran suficientes para construir una relación.

Y lo peor de todo para Ron fue verla así, plácidamente dormida sobre el hombro de aquel búlgaro troglodita como si fuera el sitio más agradable del mundo. Probablemente si los hubiera visto dándose el lote y rodando jardín abajo no le habría afectado tanto como aquella escena tan inocente. Porque él hubiera dado una pierna gustosamente porque ella se hubiera quedado dormida, así de tranquila, sobre él.

Probablemente si se hubiera quedado allí unos minutos más en lugar de dar la vuelta hacia el castillo, habría visto a Hermione revolverse en sueños y la habría oído llamarlo, agitadamente. Probablemente habría visto la cara de sorpresa y dolor infinito de Víktor Krum mientras la besaba en la frente para calmarla.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hermione pasaba las hojas del libro de Encantamientos febrilmente, como si quisiera recuperar en unos minutos todo el tiempo de estudio perdido durante la semana anterior. Ginny la miraba absorta: siempre le maravillaba ver la tremenda capacidad de concentración que podía llegar a alcanzar su amiga si se lo proponía.

Aunque el hecho de que no dejara abierta la misma página durante mas de 10 segundos y las continuas miradas nerviosas que echaba hacia la entrada de la Sala Común le decían que no estaba tan concentrada como quería aparentar.

Decidió tantear el terreno.

- El sábado hay fiesta otra vez- dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione dio un respingo y la miró, como si le sorprendiera que hubiese alguien sentado junto a ella.

- Pero este fin de semana no tocaba... ¿no?

- Se adelantó - dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros - porque ahora todos los cursos tienen los exámenes de Navidad y luego las vacaciones... Así que mejor así.

La castaña no dijo nada y volvió a fijar la vista en el libro mientras pasaba páginas a velocidad vertiginosa.

- ¿Vas a participar?

- No sé donde demonios esta ese hechizo transmutador de...

- Herm - la chica dejó de pasar páginas y de mala gana fijó la mirada en su amiga - te estoy preguntando si vas a participar en la fiesta del sábado.

Hermione empezó a negar con la cabeza, bajando la vista hacia el tintero.

- No, no creo. Debería estudiar y tengo que recuperar tiempo porque...

- Vaya- dijo Ginny con fingida indiferencia - Es una pena que le des la razón a Lavender.

Como era de esperar, eso atrajo la atención de su amiga.

- ¿La razón¿En qué?- preguntó como si estuviera masticando cada palabra antes de escupirla con desgana.

- Dijo que no te atreverías a jugar otra vez con Ron porque estás enamorada de él y temes verlo besar a otras chicas o peor, tener que besarlo otra vez.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en dos rendijas.

- ¿Ah si¿Cree que me importa besar a ese capullo o con quién pueda darse el lote él? Pues voy a jugar, claro que voy a jugar. Se va a enterar esa... esa...arpía.

Y con las mismas, recogió desordenadamente sus pergaminos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios. Justo en ese momento bajaban Parvati y Lavender que seguía teniendo la cara de un antinatural color malva.

- Voy a jugar- le dijo Hermione con malas pulgas y apuntándola con el dedo – Y me da igual lo que digas o hagas.

Y con las mismas subió por la escalera, dejando a una sorprendida Lavender mirándola con extrañeza.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cinco minutos después Ron y Neville entraron por el hueco del retrato. Ginny le hizo un discreto guiño al moreno que sonrió disimuladamente y se sentó junto a Ron en las butacas que estaban junto a la chimenea.

- Todavía no dijiste nada de lo bien que está funcionando nuestro brillante plan - le dijo Neville a un taciturno Ron, que apenas había abierto la boca en toda la tarde.

- ¿Qué plan? - preguntó con desgana.

- ¡Harry y Ginny¡Todo va viento en popa! Sólo falta conseguir que se vuelvan a besar en el próximo reto y luego en vacaciones, aprovechando que estáis todos en la Madriguera y que Ginny no va a ver a Corner deberías...

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- Me da igual. Ya son mayorcitos para saber lo que les conviene. Y si mi hermana prefiere a ese gilipollas que a Harry, es problema suyo. Yo ya no voy a inmiscuirme más. Ese juego es una tontería.

Neville le miró fingiéndose desconcertado.

- No me esperaba esto de ti. ¿De verdad no prefieres que Ginny sea feliz?

Un gesto de dolor recorrió la cara de Ron.

- Puede que mi concepto de lo que puede hacerla feliz sea distinto del suyo propio. Por muy convencido que yo esté de quién es perfecto para ella... lo importante es lo que ella crea ¿no?

- ¿Seguimos hablando de Ginny?- preguntó Neville y Ron le miró sorprendido.

- Cla-claro. ¿De quién íbamos a estar hablando si no?

Neville reprimió una sonrisita y abrió un libro de plantas marinas que tenia en las manos, fingiendo indiferencia.

- Te entiendo, Ron- dijo, mientras sus ojos se paseaban sobre el libro- Yo tampoco querría volver a jugar si hubiera alguna remota posibilidad de que me tocara besar de nuevo a la chica a la que quiero y supiera que tiene novio y no tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella. Debe ser bastante duro.

Ron, que estaba recostado en el sillón, se incorporó de un salto.

- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

- Yo creo que me oíste perfectamente.

El chico se levantó y apuntó a Neville con el dedo índice.

- Te equivocas. Todos os equivocáis. Ella no me gusta y me da igual con quién salga o deje de salir. Y por supuesto, me da igual tener que besarla porque no significa NADA. Ella es mi amiga, nada más. De hecho, ahora ni siquiera es eso.

- ¿Entonces vas a jugar?

- ¡¡Por supuesto!!

Y con las mismas, subió a su habitación.

Neville se giró y levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de triunfo hacia Ginny. Sus amigos eran cabezotas, si, pero tan orgullosos que no era difícil manejarlos.

Después de todo, para eso se habían aliado. Para eso había urdido aquella excusa de que debían participar en las fiestas de los sábados porque tenían que conseguir que Harry y Ginny salieran juntos: para convencerlos. Sabía que de otra forma, no hubieran querido jugar ni en un millón de años. Bueno, si además conseguía que Ginny cambiara a Michael por Harry tanto mejor. Pero el objetivo de todos eran ellas dos. Y aunque no lo había hablado con ningún otro Gryffindor (sólo con Ginny y Harry) parecía que, inconscientemente, toda la casa se había puesto de acuerdo para que Ron y Hermione acabaran juntos. Después de todo, nadie desconocía que se odiaban y se querían a partes iguales. La única que no tenía interés en que se liaran era Lavender Brown, pero era tan boba que cuando intentaba fastidiarles lo único que conseguía era facilitar las cosas.

El chico sonrió. Debía pensar algo para el sábado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El sábado por la mañana Ginny y Michael Corner discutieron. Lo que empezó siendo una pequeña diferencia de ideas se convirtió en pocos minutos en una batalla campal en el campo de Quidditch. Y al parecer lo que lo había desencadenado todo era que Ginny había defendido encarnizadamente a Harry cuando Michael se quejó de que siempre le boicoteaba los horarios de los entrenamientos.

La noticia se extendió como la pólvora y todos cuchicheaban cuando veían a alguno de los protagonistas de la discusión. Todos menos Harry, que se paseaba con expresión embobada fantaseando sobre todo el abanico de posibilidades que se le abrirían si esos dos no arreglaban las cosas. Estaba de tan buen humor - sobre todo porque Ginny se había puesto de su parte - que hasta accedió a volver a participar en los retos de aquella noche, después de haber asegurado que no iba a hacerlo.

Era la última fiesta antes de vacaciones. Quedaban sólo dos semanas para Navidad y Hogwarts empezaba a presentar un ambiente festivo. Desde el día siguiente todos debían ponerse a estudiar como locos para aprobar todos los exámenes del trimestre.

Y por supuesto, pensaban aprovechar su última noche de relax.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny, que estaba de bastante mal humor, e intentó relajarse. Había arreglado las cosas con Víktor, había conseguido hacer desaparecer todas aquellas sensaciones extrañas y desconcertantes que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Ron. Estaba segura de que todo aquello no había sido más que una especie de liberación después de tantos años de reprimir impulsos hormonales, la erupción volcánica que Ginny le había vaticinado. Con Ron había sentido un maremágnum de sensaciones desconocidas para ella, de instintos irracionales que no podía controlar, quizá porque él mismo era así: impredecible. Víktor representaba la calma, la estabilidad y la rutina. Y eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Hermione suspiró. No tenía por qué preocuparse. Todo en su vida estaba bien.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que casi se sorprendió cuando, ya en el primer reto, le mandaron besar a Anthony Goldstein. Gateó hacia el chico y antes de besarle le dirigió una furtiva mirada de rabia a Ron, que la miraba con sorna como esperando su reacción. Ella besó a Anthony muy superficialmente; no pensaba darle al pelirrojo más motivos para tacharla de calientabraguetas o algo por el estilo.

Los retos siguieron a su alrededor pero ella estaba bastante distraída ese día. Dean Thomas le mandó besar a Ginny pero como estaban sentadas juntas no se había tenido ni que mover de su sitio.

Cuando llegó el turno de mandar reto de Ron, el chico miró a Harry con una sonrisita pero éste le echó tal mirada de amenaza que Ron reculó y le mandó a Neville besar a Hannah Abbot. Harry se había puesto totalmente colorado y el pelirrojo rió al verle. Pero rió con una risa franca y refrescante, una risa que le iluminaba toda la cara haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran.

Hermione pensó que eso era algo que echaba de menos en Víktor: una sonrisa espontánea. Inmediatamente desechó ese pensamiento y comenzó a repetirse a sí misma una y otra vez que Víktor era su novio y que todo estaba bien.

Fue el turno de Neville y cuando la varita señaló a Harry parecía tranquilo, casi aburrido. Neville era un buen chico: no tenía de qué preocuparse.

- Reto a Harry a besar a... mmm... Ginny - dijo con aire triunfal.

A Harry le mudó el gesto y lo miró con rabia. Al parecer nunca había que dar nada por hecho.

Ginny le miraba con sorpresa pero Michael Corner parecía bastante enfadado.

- Como estamos empezando, unos segundos bastarán - añadió Neville, conmovido por la expresión que tenía su amigo, como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Harry tragó saliva y gateó hasta Ginny. Se acercó lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a un par de centímetros y luego apretó sus labios a los de ella unos segundos. Cuando se separaron la chica le miró con curiosidad, luego miró de reojo a Michael que estaba agarrándose el pantalón con fuerza... y luego agarró a Harry por la cabeza y le volvió a besar como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Harry soltó un gemido por la sorpresa y, debido al tirón que le dio la chica, cayó hacia delante, sobre ella. Pero a Ginny no pareció importarle y siguió besándole con ansias. Él también parecía haberse olvidado de dónde estaban y se dejó llevar totalmente por el momento.

Michael Corner hizo ademán de levantarse pero Ron, que estaba sentado junto a él, se lo impidió.

Finalmente fue un carraspeo de Dean Thomas el que interrumpió el beso.

- Ejem... gracias por este reto extra gratuito. Pero debemos continuar el juego. Si queréis seguir… retándoos luego o lo que sea, cuando se haya marchado todo el mundo...

Ginny estaba bastante sonrojada, algo inusual en ella y Harry se había quedado con cara de bobo y no parecía estar oyendo lo que decía su compañero. Volvió a duras penas hacia su sitio y ni siquiera se enteró del "tevoyapartirlacaraPotter" que murmuró Michael Corner por lo bajo cuando pasó junto a él.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Siguieron los retos y pasó el turno de Lavender, que parecía haber escarmentado porque no mencionó a Hermione. La castaña se relajó totalmente: por esa noche estaba a salvo.

Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de Neville llamarla, sonriente. Demasiado sonriente, pensó por un instante.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con un hilo de voz. Vio que todos la miraban expectantes y empezó a asustarse.

- Os reto a ti... y a Ron - su cara redonda irradiaba satisfacción.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida por un instante. ¿Cómo podía Neville hacerle eso¡¡Besar a Ron!! Era lo peor que le podía pasar en esos momentos. Estaban enfadados y ella lo había arreglado todo con Viktor. ¿Por qué ahora precisamente?

Pero luego recordó lo que Lavender había dicho sobre que ella no se atrevía a besarlo porque estaba enamorada de él - bueno, lo que ella creía que Lavender había dicho - y todo lo que el propio Ron le había dicho el domingo anterior en su habitación.

Así que con una decisión inusitada y la rabia brillándole en los ojos, se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo que se había quedado totalmente paralizado en su sitio.

Podía ver cómo su cara estaba cada vez más cerca, podía casi contarle las pecas de la nariz. Podía distinguir los olores que ya empezaban a serle tan familiares. Podía sentir como su propia decisión se esfumaba con cada paso y ver cómo los gruesos labios de él temblaban ante la inminencia del beso...

Pero el beso nunca llegó. Neville carraspeó y dijo:

- Eso está muy bien, chicos, pero todavía no os dije en qué consiste el reto.

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos hacia el chico moreno, que estaba disfrutando enormemente de aquel control momentáneo que tenía sobre ellos.

- Hermione...- la chica se estremeció - debes sentarte ahí mismo, entre las piernas de Ron y dejar que él te abrace hasta el final de la noche.

Se oyeron gritos de protesta entre los presentes y la castaña dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al fin y al cabo eso no era tan grave. Por un momento había temido lo que Neville pudiera mandarle hacer pero, al parecer, aunque el chico estuviera espabilando seguía siendo un buenazo.

Mientras se colocaba vio que muchos de los presentes se quejaban porque querían ver acción y aquel reto era una tontería. Sin embargo no entendía por qué Ginny, Harry y Dean Thomas sonreían a Neville con aprobación. Quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas.

Se sentó en el suelo, entre las piernas de Ron pero muy inclinada hacia delante, en una postura bastante incómoda porque intentaba en la medida de lo posible no tocar al chico. Después de todo seguía muy enfadada con él.

- Si te quedas así dentro de cinco minutos tendrás un dolor de espalda horrible - oyó que le susurraba él.

- Sobreviviré - murmuró ella con malas pulgas.

- Como quieras.

- Ejem - carraspeó Neville en el otro lado del círculo- dije ABRAZADOS.

Entonces Hermione sintió que los enormes brazos de Ron la envolvían, haciéndola caer hacia atrás de forma que su espalda quedó apoyada en el pecho de él. Ella se enderezó un poco y sus cuerpos quedaron perfectamente acoplados, como si fueran las dos mitades de una sola figura.

Y lo volvió a sentir. El calor que irradiaba el pecho del chico, los escalofríos que le subían por la espalda y la respiración agitada de él sobre su nuca, que la hacía estremecerse. Hermione se dio cuenta de que el deseo no había desaparecido. Sólo había conseguido reprimirlo durante unos días pero ahí estaba, otra vez, con fuerza renovada como suele pasar con los sentimientos a los que no se les da salida.

En ese momento supo que si había algo peor que besar a Ron era no poder besarlo y que nada, nada en su vida estaba bien.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Hola otra vez a todos/as!!! No os quejaréis de la velocidad de actualización eh? Y el caso es que siempre pienso que voy a tardar más y luego me emociono y me entra apuro por colgar el capítulo._

_Na, ya veis que Ron y Hermione vuelven a las andadas, ella a ser demasiado reflexiva y él a ser... bueno, a ser Ron y a no pensar lo que dice antes de decirlo. Pero por eso nos gusta no??_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros rr, lo estoy flipando! Esta vez también os contesté a todos los que me dejásteis correo aunque hubo alguno que no me dejó mandar, no se si es que está mal el correo o que no falló hotmail. De todas formas por si acaso gracias a:_

_**Lucy Malfoy, Merodeadora- Chii, SMaris, Rommy, Giuly, Ro Black, Fanel Girl, flor de invierno, karo, -Argentinita-, Diluz, Lil Granger, Dark candy, raiza weasley-granger, Azkaban, Quid Morgan, klau hermy, ilovedanyrupert, muzzytonks, lanawood, Minervaweasley, JackSparrow, Susie, NekaneRadcliffe, ladymor, TracyThurnblad, PixieDixie, karla, Cleemenzaa, Linc, MakaRonHer, Miss-Ginger, ParisHilton, LaylaHp, Drkta, AnitaTonks, moradita-granger, MAR, Foaby y vale!!**_

_Un besazo para todas/os, así da gusto escribir! Nos vemos pronto besitos:)_

_**o0o Luxx o0o**_

_P.D. El próximo capítulo se va a titular "El baño_ de prefectos". Y no digo nada más (si, lo sé, soy cruel...blablabla...no puedes hacernos esto...blablablabla):P Besitos


	8. El baño de prefectos

_Disclaimer: nada de todo esto me pertenece. Si no, Ron hubiera salido mucho más en DH :)_

**CAPITULO 8 - EL BAÑO DE PREFECTOS**

Hermione suspiró. Parecía que alguien hubiera arrojado un hechizo sobre la Sala Común de Gryffindor para que el tiempo transcurriera lento, muy lento. Le parecía que llevaba horas allí sentada, entre los brazos de Ron aunque el reloj que tenía frente a ella indicara que sólo habían pasado 10 minutos. Miró distraída como Seamus Finnigan besaba a Lavender durante dos minutos mientras ella estaba totalmente paralizada, intentando no moverse ni medio milímetro para evitar que su cuerpo se rozara con el de su Ron. Él tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura y aquel simple contacto la estaba abrasando. Sentía su aliento cálido sobre el cuello, como antes de que él le hubiera besado esa zona unos días atrás, en su cama y sus músculos se contrajeron involuntariamente al recordar ese contacto. Aquel día Ron tenía los labios suaves, y cálidos y húmedos por la propia saliva de ella y... Por Merlín, aquel maldito reloj no se movía y ella iba a volverse loca.

Intentó respirar por la boca para, al menos, dejar de percibir el aroma del chico que contribuía a ponerla nerviosa pero enseguida comprendió que era una mala idea: su respiración sonaba entonces más fuerte y ansiosa, como ligeros gemidos que resonaban (o eso le parecía a ella) por toda la Sala Común. Volvió a respirar por la nariz antes de que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre Ron allí mismo, delante de todos. Intentó pensar en Víktor, intentó fijar la imagen de su novio en su cabeza pero no podía. Enseguida la cabeza del chico empezaba a desdibujarse y se volvía pelirrojo, con ojos azules penetrantes y con unos labios que daban ganas de besar.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Ron. El chico estaba concentrado en los retos y parecía haberse olvidado de que ella estaba allí, en sus brazos. Hermione le odió por poder estar así, impasible, mientras ella estaba pasándolo realmente mal para contener sus impulsos y hasta para recordar su propio nombre. Al menos le retenía la idea de que sería un poco ridículo que ella se abalanzara delante de cincuenta personas sobre él cuando a él ni siquiera le importaba que ella estuviera allí. El chico empezó a acariciarle distraídamente el estómago, que tenía parcialmente descubierto por la postura y ella dio un respingo. Todas sus sensaciones chocaron y se concentraron en ese punto de su cuerpo en que sus pieles estaban en contacto sin tela de por medio. Los escalofríos, el aleteo, la ansiedad, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y aquel calor abrasador que se desplazaba como descargas eléctricas desde su ombligo hacia todas las partes de su cuerpo. Estaba en tensión y al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se iba relajando en brazos del chico. Allí se iba sintiendo cada vez mejor, cada vez más protegida, como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor y aquel rincón fuera un remanso de paz. Quizá, finalmente, no estuviera tan mal aquel reto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ron apretó su mano derecha fuertemente con la izquierda, por enésima vez. Aquello no podía ser normal, no podía estar sintiendo aquella necesidad enfermiza de tocarla, de acariciarle el abdomen que se veía, terso y pálido, por debajo de la camisa. Intentó centrar su atención en los retos: acababan de decirle a Lavender que debía besar a Seamus durante dos minutos, un beso francés y la chica no parecía tan entusiasmada como Seamus. Pero a Ron le daba igual: no podía ignorar que ELLA estaba entre sus brazos, que tenía las piernas dobladas abrazándole la estrecha cadera y que tenía el pelo revuelto como siempre, echado hacia un lado, dejándole al descubierto la piel del cuello. Se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo el impulso de besarle aquella zona que, sabía, tenía tan sensible y de sentir como ella se abandonaba a la sensación y dejaba escapar tímidos gemiditos de placer. Como en su habitación.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y se recostó contra la pared, en parte para alejar aquel pensamiento que le estaba volviendo loco de ansiedad y en parte para evitar que el pelo de la chica le rozara la punta de la nariz, inundándole con aquel aroma de violetas y haciendo que se estremeciera. Maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió regalarle aquel perfume, maldijo el momento en que accedió a participar en el juego e incluso aquella ocasión, en primero, en que Harry y él se hicieron amigos de Hermione. Fijó la vista al frente de nuevo: los retos se sucedían a cámara lenta y él tenía la necesidad, cada vez más acuciante, de tocarla. Estrechó un poco más su abrazo pero no fue suficiente. La camisa, la maldita camisa se interponía entre ellos. No necesitó retirar su mirada de Dean, que hacía un striptease en medio del círculo, para saber que su mano derecha estaba soltándose y que se acercaba inevitablemente hacia aquel trozo de piel desnuda del abdomen. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos por fin llegaron a su destino, sintió la reacción de Hermione, enmascarada por su propio estremecimiento. La chica cayó hacia atrás, sobre su cuerpo y Ron rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que aquella reunión acabara de una maldita vez y pudieran irse a sus habitaciones antes de que su cuerpo, cada vez más incontrolable, actuara por cuenta propia haciendo algo peor que aquella caricia inocente.

Cuando Parvati anunció diez minutos después que era hora de irse a la cama y despedirse, Ron y Hermione se levantaron como impulsados por resortes y se fueron cada uno por su lado, como perfectos desconocidos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El resto de la semana transcurrió para Hermione con asombrosa lentitud, algo insólito en época de exámenes, cuando las horas se esfumaban sin saber cómo y le costaba seguir el planning de estudio.

Pero no era el caso. Las horas en la biblioteca se le hacían eternas y los días se sucedían a trompicones. A veces se preguntaba si se había quedado atrapada en un bucle de tiempo y vivía lo mismo una y otra vez. Porque otra vez volvía a estar en las nubes, otra vez Ron se colaba en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos y le hacía dudar de todas sus convicciones. Aunque intentaba evitarlo, aunque intentaba repetirse una y otra vez que Víktor era su elección y que estaba muy a gusto con él, el maremágnum de sentimientos cambiantes de las últimas semanas la rondaba como una nube que amenaza lluvia.

Aunque tenía que estudiar – iba retrasada con todas las asignaturas y era consciente de ello – y aunque Víktor le había dicho que lo entendía y no hacía falta que se vieran todos los días, ella iba a buscarle a diario a la salida de los entrenamientos o cuando volvía de las reuniones en Hogsmeade y se abrazaba a él para tranquilizarse y convencerse de que era feliz y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Se convenció a sí misma de que se arreglaba por Víktor, de que se pintaba los labios y llevaba blusas más escotadas por él y de que, pese a todo, el búlgaro seguía siendo la mejor opción.

Y si no era capaz de concentrarse en los deberes no era porque se estuviera volviendo loca. Era porque pese a su resistencia a enamorarse, seguro que se enamorando un poco y eso la distraía.

En la penumbra de la biblioteca, Hermione rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que fuera de Víktor de quien se estaba enamorando.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry salió del vestuario con el pelo húmedo. Ese jueves había tardado demasiado en ducharse pero necesitaba despejar un poco las ideas. No era capaz de dejar de pensar en Ginny. De acuerdo, aquello no era nuevo. Pero ahora la había besado, por Merlín, dos veces además y ya no tenía que imaginarse a qué olía su pelo o cómo de suaves eran sus labios. Ahora Harry SABÍA que su pelo olía a vainilla, que sus labios sabían a jugo de calabaza y que sus ojos, vistos de cerca – desde muy cerca- tenían matices verdosos.

Nunca se había planteado en serio la posibilidad de salir con ella. Era algo en lo que no podía pensar. Ginny era inalcanzable, era la chica más guapa del colegio y antes de romper con alguien ya tenía otro novio. Además era la hermana de Ron y eso, por extensión, la convertía casi en su hermana.

Pero ahora Ginny había dejado de ser una imagen difusa para convertirse en una realidad: en una realidad de piel suave salpicada por miles de pecas y manos pequeñas y que olía a vainilla y hacía que Harry perdiera la cordura cuando estaba a menos de dos metros de ella. Cuando la tenía delante las palabras se le trababan y no era capaz de emitir nada más que sonidos incoherentes que le hacían parecer idiota. Merlín, él era un chico valiente, él era Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió a varios encuentros con Voldemort pero que cada vez que estaba cerca de ella se convertía en una especie de chimpancé sin capacidad de coger cosas sin que se le cayeran de las manos ni de formar frases de más de dos palabras. ¡Si hasta tenía experiencia con las chicas¿¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando??

Y si el estar cerca de ella era un problema, no estarlo no ayudaba mucho. Harry habría aceptado gustosamente tener que compartir un cubículo pequeño con ella durante unas horas a cambio de poder dormir tranquilamente una noche. Una. Y no tener aquellos pensamientos una y otra vez.

Porque en cuanto Harry se metía en la cama, por más que intentara dejar la mente en blanco – resquicio de aquellas clases de Oclumancia con Snape- la imagen de Ginny siempre se le formaba en la mente. De mil formas diferentes, pero siempre diciéndole que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él y quería pasar con él el resto de sus días. Si en algún momento conseguía dormirse, soñaba con ella y entonces era peor. Porque su subconsciente se empeñaba en dejarla con poca ropa o mostrarla saliendo del lago, empapada, o ... Y siempre se despertaba sobresaltado, excitado y con la vaga sensación de que en cualquier momento una horda de chicos Weasley – para su desgracia todos eran altos y fornidos- irrumpirían en la habitación para hacerle una cara nueva.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía hacia él con bastante cabreado.

- ¡Potter¿¿Se puede saber que le has hecho??

Harry miró a Michael Corner de hito en hito, sorprendido por la actitud del chico. A él nunca le había caído bien – por razones obvias – pero siempre había sido tranquilo y agradable. Nada que ver con aquel chico pálido, despeinado y de mirada furiosa que temblaba de rabia frente a él.

- No sé de que me hablas, Corner.

- ¿Ah no? – el Ravenclaw soltó una amarga risa que hizo que algunos gorriones salieran volando de un árbol cercano- ¿Y no lo sospechas? Seguro que puedes hacer un pequeño esfuerzo.

Una palabra se dibujó en la mente de Harry y sin darse cuenta la pronunció en alto.

- Ginny – dijo en un susurro.

- Exacto. Ginny. Me ha dejado.

Michael parecía destrozado pero Harry no se dio cuenta. A pesar de que intentaba mantener la calma y atender a la conversación, se sentía como si una tribu de pigmeos estuvieran bailando una danza de la lluvia en su pecho.

- No lo sabía. Lo siento- se obligó a decir, aunque el brillo de sus ojos delataba que no lo sentía tanto.

- Pues da la casualidad de que yo no creo que lo sientas, Potter – siguió hablando el otro chico- De hecho creo que tú tienes la culpa.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó incrédulo- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con tus problemas sentimentales, Corner?

- Curiosamente todo nos iba muy bien hasta que empezaron esas estúpidas fiestas de los sábados y tú y Ginny empezasteis a hacer misiones juntos y a morrearos delante de todo el mundo como monos en celo.

Harry sintió que la rabia empezaba a aflorar en su pecho.

- Eran retos – dijo con bastantes malas pulgas – Nosotros no controlábamos lo que nos mandaban. Además... te pareció muy divertido la primera vez que nos tuvimos que besar. Y tampoco te quejaste cuando tuviste que darte el lote con Hannah, con Parvati, con...

- Yo no estoy hablando...

- ...con Padma, con Susan, con Katie...

- ¡Vale! Ya lo pillé – dijo el chico sonrojado – Pero no es lo mismo.

- Yo creo que sí – Harry se encogió de hombros. Estaba bastante enfadado- Así que no vengas a culparme a mi si te van mal las cosas con Ginny. Piensa qué hiciste mal y deja de buscar a terceros a quien culpar. Yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer que oir tonterías. Que tengas un buen día.

Y con las mismas, Harry se giró y se alejó con la cabeza alta y paso digno hacia el castillo. Afortunadamente Corner no podía ver el temblor de sus manos ni la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se había dibujado en su cara. Ginny seguía siendo inalcanzable pero él acaba de dar un paso más hacia ella.

Después de todo, casi estaban en guerra y él había sobrevivido a un Avada Kedavra. ¿Por qué no iba a intentarlo?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ron no tenía ninguna duda. Todos se estaban aliando para que él se volviera loco. Empezaba a preguntarse incluso si sería un plan de Lord Voldemort, que estaba lanzando maldiciones imperius a diestro y siniestro para que todos se volvieran contra él. De acuerdo, era poco probable pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía explicar aquella conspiración¿Qué otra cosa podía explicar la actitud de Hermione? Podía llegar a entender - haciendo un gran esfuerzo - que Harry, Neville y los demás tuvieran algún interés en que él y Hermione acabaran juntos, igual que él lo tenía en que Ginny dejara a Corner por Harry. Pero no entendía por qué, sabiendo que Hermione había elegido a Krum y que él no tenía ninguna oportunidad, seguían atormentándole. Y sobre todo no entendía a qué jugaba la chica. Ella ya había elegido. ¿Por qué se empeñaba entonces en torturarle lentamente? Había estado dándole vueltas al episodio de la habitación durante las dos semanas transcurridas, dándose a sí mismo vagas excusas. De acuerdo, ella quería buscar una explicación a lo que había pasado el día que se besaron. Ron coincidía en que aquello no podía haber sido normal porque, si todas aquellas maravillosas sensaciones se sucedieran cada vez que besas a alguien, todo el mundo estaría dándose el lote en los rincones en lugar de trabajar o hacer los deberes.

Pero la explicación no podía ser que ellos dos... ¿o sí? Ron ya no sabía qué pensar, no se atrevía a aventurarse con aquellas explicaciones que de vez en cuando se dibujaban en su mente con una clarividencia asombrosa, algo sobre naranjas y almas gemelas. Pero no podía tratarse de eso. Hermione tenía claro que no quería saber nada de eso, que era incapaz de sentirlo y estaba saliendo con Krum, el chico perfecto para ella.

Y sin embargo, el habría jurado que ella le miraba anhelante cada vez que se sentaban frente a frente en el comedor, que hasta esa semana nunca había llevado desabrochados los dos botones superiores de la camisa, que llevaba brillo en los labios y que no podía ser casualidad que se la hubiera encontrando dos veces rondando a solas el campo de Quidditch mientras ellos tenían entrenamiento.

Y en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones, Ron había tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no abalanzarse sobre ella y empezar a besarla.

Emitió un prolongado suspiro al darse cuenta de que, una noche más, no iba a poder dormir. Los últimos días había tenido unas ojeras tan marcadas que parecía un oso panda y se quedaba medio adormilado en clase de Encantamientos, lo que le había valido ya dos reprimendas del profesor Flitwick. Y de repente pensó que quizá le vendría bien un largo, largo baño.

Echó un vistazo al reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla y vio que eran las dos de la madrugada. El baño de Prefectos a esas horas estaría totalmente vacío. Así que sacó silenciosamente una toalla limpia del baúl que tenía a los pies de la cama y se deslizó fuera de la habitación.

Cuando llegó, abrió los grifos a tope y dejó que los chorros de colores cayeran formando un remolino de espuma. Rápidamente se libró del pijama y se quedó sólo con los bóxer negros. No esperó a que la bañera se llenara del todo para meterse: se deslizó justo hacia debajo de los grifos, dejando que el chorro de agua le cayera sobre la cabeza arrastrando poco a poco parte de su congoja.

Ron se recostó hacia atrás, quedando sumergido casi completamente en el agua tibia y cerró los ojos. Los olores de la espuma empezaron a inundarle los sentidos. Olía a vainilla, a hierbabuena y a brezo, a margaritas y a frutas del bosque. Olía como la Madriguera en primavera.

Poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por los vapores, quedándose atrapado en ese limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia, en que no estás dormido pero las imágenes se te cuelan en la mente como si estuvieras soñando. Y empezó a ver imágenes confusas, vagas, de Hermione con Krum, de Hermione con Seamus, de Hermione inclinada sobre el pergamino y rascándose con la pluma la punta de la nariz.

Por encima del sonido de los chorros de agua le pareció oir un ligero chapoteo y tuvo la sensación de que el agua se arremolinaba ligeramente. Entre el olor de los vapores empezó a distinguir un tenue pero embriagador aroma a violetas e intentó entreabrir los ojos. Supo que definitivamente estaba soñando cuando vio a Hermione dentro de la pileta, a un metro de él.

- Ron.

Por Merlín, estaba pasando, realmente estaba empezando a volverse loco.

- Ron.

Fue el contacto de la mano de ella en su tobillo lo que le dio la señal de alarma y el chico abrió los ojos como platos, despertando bruscamente de su adormecimiento. Se echó hacia atrás y ella realmente estaba allí, dentro del agua y con el camisón tan mojado y pegado al cuerpo que realmente dejaba poco a la imaginación.

- ¡Dios santo Hermione¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, aunque sospechaba que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta satisfactoria.

- No... estoy segura.

Ron la miró, asustado. La chica parecía aún más sorprendida de estar allí que él mismo.

- Estaba en la Sala Común y te vi salir y... cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí. No sé muy bien por qué.

Ron no quería saber nada más, le daba igual el por qué. Sólo quería marchar de allí, a la seguridad de su cama y que todo aquello terminase.

La chica debió adivinar sus intenciones porque extendió un brazo hacia él.

- No te vayas, por favor. Yo sólo... yo...no entiendo qué me pasa.

Parecía desconcertada pero tenía la mirada vidriosa, como aquella vez en la habitación y Ron recordaba lo que entonces había significado esa mirada. Lo recordaba perfectamente: no en vano llevaba casi dos semanas sin dejar de darle vueltas. Pero esta vez no pensaba consentirlo y perdió los papeles.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES? - preguntó, tan enojado que se sobresaltó a sí mismo - ¡¡NO LO ENTIENDO¿¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI¿¿QUIERES VOLVERME LOCO¡¡PORQUE SI ES ASÍ LO ESTÁS HACIENDO MUY BIEN HERMIONE!!

La chica le miró desconcertada al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza pero las palabras y las explicaciones se le trabaron en la garganta. ¿Cómo iba a explicar algo que ni siquiera ella era capaz de comprender?

Ron parecía totalmente fuera de sí, con el pelo mojado cayéndole desordenadamente sobre la frente y los ojos azules destilando furia.

- ¡¡Primero me asaltas en la habitación pese a estar con Krum, luego me insultas, te pasas dos semanas sin hablarme y ahora esto¡¡DIME DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ QUE QUIERES DE MI!!

Hermione intentó decir algo, intentó entender a Ron, que en ese momento estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas frente a ella. Se sentía culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo porque, se daba cuenta, él no tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera tan confundida. Unas lágrimas furtivas empezaron a deslizarse por su mejilla, precipitándose luego hacia la bañera. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de mirarle, no podía dejar de fijarse en que Ron, su mejor amigo, tenía el torso musculoso y los abdominales marcados, y que el agua le resbalaba por el pecho.

Fue en unas décimas de segundo, como casi todas las cosas que ocurren y que pueden cambiar la vida de una persona. Le miró a los ojos azules, que brillaban extrañamente debido a la rabia y antes de que Hermione pudiera justificarse, Ron se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. Con tanta ansiedad y fiereza como si estuviera envenenado y ella tuviera un bezoar en la garganta. Hermione gimió por la sorpresa pero fue un instante, el que su cuerpo tardó en reconocer aquel contacto que empezaba a resultarle tan familiar antes de corresponderle con la misma urgencia.

Esta vez no hubo preludio, no se recrearon en disfrutar el mero contacto del otro. Ambos querían más, necesitaban más el uno del otro, llevaban mucho tiempo, años quizá, preparados para eso. Les faltaban manos para tocarse y labios para acariciarse. Ron le besó el cuello y el hombro al tiempo que deslizaba un tirante del camisón dejándolo al descubierto y ella oyó un gemido de chica, quizá de una de las sirenas del cuadro o quizá suyo propio. No lo sabía ni le importaba en realidad. Se estrechó más aún contra Ron y se dio cuenta de que su pecho además de musculoso era duro, y cálido, y suave y de que sus manos podían abarcarla casi completamente. Y otra vez un torrente de sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo, esta vez más intensas y apremiantes. Necesitaba... algo, no sabía decir muy bien qué pero lo necesitaba YA. Ron deslizó las manos hacia los muslos de ella, levantándole un poco el camisón para acariciárselos y Hermione sintió que empezaba a perder la conciencia de la realidad, que sólo podía concentrarse en el contacto de la mano del chico sobre su piel desnuda y en esas oleadas de calor que se extendían como descargas eléctricas entre sus piernas haciéndola estremecerse. Las manos de Ron ascendieron hasta sus nalgas y la elevaron como si no pesara nada y ella aprovechó para entrelazar las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico buscando estrechar más y más aquel contacto. Se abrazó a su cuello, enterrando los dedos en el pelo mojado del chico y el aroma de manzana la inundó, perturbándola más que nunca. Le tiró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aprovechando que ella estaba ahora a más altura que él para dominar el beso, para profundizarlo al máximo. Ron la apretaba contra su cintura y poco a poco fue empujándola hacia el borde de la pileta hasta que la espalda desnuda de la chica chocó contra la fría superficie de mármol.

Hermione aprovechó ese nuevo punto de apoyo para soltar sus brazos del cuello del chico y deslizó las palmas de sus manos suavemente, por su espalda primero y poco a poco por su torso desnudo, al tiempo que enterraba sus labios en el hueco de la clavícula de él. Ron emitió un sonido ronco y sus grandes manos apretaron las nalgas de la chica con más fuerza.

Ambos estaban desbocados y la excitación era patente. ¿Era eso lo que pasaba cuando dos personas que se deseaban se juntaban después de mucho tiempo de reprimir sus sentimientos¿O era química en estado puro, el producto de del encuentro de dos mitades de una misma alma al volver a juntarse? Ellos no lo sabían ni les importaba, maldita sea. En ese momento no les importaba nada más que el sabor, el contacto del otro por todo el cuerpo. No les importaba nada más que averiguar que era esa sed que sentían, esa necesidad apremiante de fundirse el uno con el otro y que no eran capaces de interpretar. Quizá fuera lujuria pura y dura, quizá deseo, quizá amor, quizá un poco de todo o quizá mucho más que todas esas cosas juntas. Quizá si se desprendieran de la ropa que les quedaba lo averiguaran de una vez por todas.

No les dio tiempo. Un sonido sordo les sacó de aquella espiral en que estaban atrapados. Los dos se miraron a un tiempo desconcertados y luego miraron a sus espaldas, hacia la entrada del baño. Harry estaba allí, mirándolos de hito en hito con la cara desencajada, como si acabara de despertarse de una pesadilla.

- Yo…yo… No… Pensé que no había…

A sus pies había un frasco de champú roto. Sus ojos vagaron rápidamente sobre sus amigos, sobre la casi total desnudez de Ron, sus mejillas coloradas, su respiración agitada y las marcas de su cuello. Después miró a Hermione pero apartó la mirada rápidamente al darse cuenta de que el camisón mojado de la chica transparentaba la ropa interior y marcaba todas sus formas.

- Lo siento – volvió a decir, turbado mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sin decir nada más, salió del baño.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y algo se había roto. Ron y Hermione se miraron, extremadamente turbados y el chico la soltó suavemente. La miró interrogante, como si esperara que ella dijera algo. Él había dado un paso decisivo aunque hubiese sido inconscientemente, pero había pasado y era algo que no iban a poder ignorar. Ron tenía claro lo que sentía: la amaba desde siempre y estaba totalmente seguro de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Puede que no reuniera las condiciones que ella consideraba que debía tener "el chico perfecto" pero sabía que, a su manera, era totalmente perfecto para ella porque nadie podía quererla como él lo hacía.

Sus ojos azules la miraban expectantes, intentando transmitir todo aquello que no era capaz de decir con palabras. Aquel desliz podía unirlos definitivamente o romper su amistad para siempre y era ella la que tenía que decidirlo.

Quizá leyera su mirada o quizá no, pero lo cierto es que la expresión de Hermione pasó de ser de sorpresa e incredulidad a tristeza, a una tristeza infinita.

Puede que Ron no fuera demasiado bueno descifrando códigos cuando les mandaban hacer deberes pero conocía cada matiz de aquella mirada color canela como a sí mismo. Hermione no necesitó decir nada para que Ron entendiera. Herido en lo más profundo de su ser, se envolvió en una toalla y salió precipitadamente hacia la oscuridad del pasillo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Hola otra vez! No se que tal se me da escribir historias pero lo que nadie me puede negar es que tengo un arte especial para cortar los capítulos en momentos interesantes;)_

_Siento haberme retrasado un día más de lo previsto con el capítulo, pero tuve examen esta semana y se me agotaron las fuerzas y la inspiración. Además no era capaz de escribir el capítulo, lo reescribí un montón de veces porque no acababa de gustarme. Al final ya lo colgué por desesperación, porque si no puedo estar hasta el año que viene escribiendo y reescribiendo otra vez._

_¿Mmm…. Comentarios? Sí, que no sé si se entenderán muy bien las situaciones porque estos dos son tan complejos en su forma de pensar y __sentir que normalmente ya no sé como describirlo. Y que lo que pasó en el baño – lo sé, lo sé, me odiáis por la inoportuna aparición de Harry– fue una auténtica erupción de sentimientos reprimidos. Pero como al parecer de momento no están dispuestos a abrirse, seguirán igual que hasta ahora_

_Otra cosa: he tenido que cambiar la cuenta de Hotmail, así que los que queráis agregarme con la nueva es:_

_luxx13 hotmail . com (sin espacios y con arroba por el medio). Ahora mismo no tengo Internet en casa así que no me conecto apenas pero no tardarán en ponérmelo y podréis insultarme en tiempo real._

_Muchas gracias por todos los rr! He recibido casi 50 en este capítulo y estoy que no me lo creo Qué facil es hacerme feliz, soy más simple que un chupete. Y eso que la mayoría fueron para decirme que actualizara pronto porque queríais temita entre estos dos. Que sepáis que estáis todassalidas:P_

_Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y en especial a:_

_**Miss Ginger, Gilraen Vardamir, Merodeadora-Chii, Smaris, Giuly, Sritas.Weasley, -Argentinita-, Vale!!, laurus cullen weasley, MakaRonHer, ilovedanyrupert, Fanel Girl, Quid Morgan, Marta1220, Ro Black, klauhermy, hermioneyron, Lil Granger, Rommy, Swannyher, Azkaban, Patty, caro, karla, Diluz, Linc, Cleemenzaa, MelyWeasley, carolina, raiza weasley-granger, xiio-, LaylaHp, TracyThurnblad, ladymor, JackSparrow, lanawood, Peregrinaaa, Pixie-dixie, karo.., DesiWeasley, pottersita, Susie, NekaneRadcliffe, AnitaTonks, ParisHilton, Pivitafinnigan y Llini Guisli**_

_Espero que os hayan llegado las contestaciones a vuestro correo porque me temo que esto funciona cuando y como le da la gana._

_Y paciencia, queridas/os amigas/os porque todo llegará y puede que antes de lo que pensáis;) Besitos_

**_o0o Luxx o0o_**


	9. Escobas & pastel de calabaza

_Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto. Que más quisiera._

**CAPÍTULO 9 - ESCOBAS Y PASTEL DE CALABAZA**

La mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó agitada y sudorosa, con la sensación de haberse pasado toda la noche teniendo pesadillas. Se incorporó en la cama y se llevó la mano a la frente. El sol de la mañana entraba a raudales por los ventanales de la habitación y ella tenía la boca seca y un tremendo dolor de cabeza, como si estuviera de resaca. Solo que la noche anterior no había bebido nada.

Echó una mirada a su alrededor y se sobresaltó al ver que las camas de sus compañeras estaban hechas y que no había nadie más en la habitación. Cogió el reloj de pulsera que reposaba en la mesilla de noche y se tiró en plancha de la cama al ver que eran las once y media de la mañana. No podía creer que se hubiera dormido.

Rápidamente empezó a ponerse la túnica por encima del camisón. No podía permitirse perder clases, estaban en plenos exámenes y no podía...

La realidad, la terrible realidad, le fue cayendo lentamente por encima como un caldero de agua fría. Primero se dio cuenta de que era sábado. Después, de que si era tan tarde era porque no se había dormido hasta las ocho de la mañana, cuando el cansancio por fin la venció. Finalmente se acordó de por qué no había dormido apenas.

Apabullada por el recuerdo de la noche anterior, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Sintió que el dolor en las sienes se le agudizaba a medida que las imágenes de lo que había pasado se sucedían en su cabeza. ¿Realmente ella había hecho aquello? ¿Realmente se había colado en el baño de prefectos sabiendo que Ron estaba allí? ¿Se había metido en la pileta en camisón?

Le costaba recordar y asumir que ella había hecho todo aquello porque desde el momento en que había visto a su amigo abandonar la Sala Común fue como si ella saliera de su cuerpo y hubiera visto a otra Hermione actuar desde fuera. La vio salir por el hueco del retrato, la vio bajar las escaleras hacia el quinto piso y meterse en el baño detrás de Ron. La vio observar cómo el chico se abandonaba al sueño y cómo se acercó a acariciarle, el pelo húmedo primero, la pierna después. Vio a Ron gritarle a esa otra Hermione con la mirada encendida y el cuerpo temblándole de rabia.

Y sin embargo, ella estaba allí. Estaba mientras Ron le agarraba la cara y la besaba desesperadamente, correspondiéndole con la misma desesperación. Fue ella la que sintió sus manos deslizándose por su espalda, la que se aferró al pecho de él como a un salvavidas y, desde luego, fue ella la que en aquel momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas fundirse con él y quedarse en aquella bañera para siempre.

Y sin embargo, cuando él la interrogó con sus ojos azules y deseó decir algo, una sóla palabra que impidiera que él se marchara del baño no fue capaz. Nuevamente estaba fuera y vio el titubeo de su propio cuerpo y la tristeza de su mirada.

Hermione se metió en la ducha y durante un rato hizo lo posible para volver a parecerse a una persona normal. Y era difícil, porque su pelo estaba más enmarañado que nunca y tenía los párpados tan hinchados que apenas distinguía el color de sus ojos.Pero lo peor fue descubrir que tenía el cuello y el hombro derecho surcados por pequeñas marcas rojas. Afortunadamente era sábado y no tenían que llevar uniforme, así que podía ponerse un jersey de cuello de cisne sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando por fin salió de la habitación, era la hora de comer. La Sala Común estaba vacía así que supuso que todos sus compañeros ya estarían en el Comedor. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras pensó en cómo iba a comportarse delante de Ron y qué debía decir. Al fin y al cabo, era consciente de que si la situación iba a ser insostenible a partir de ese momento era por culpa de ella.

En ningún momento se planteó que Ron no iba a aparecer a comer y que eso sería mucho más doloroso que encontrárselo cara a cara.

* * *

Ron lanzó por enésima vez una piedra y observó como se deslizaba sobre la superficie helada del lago. Por la luz que había en ese momento supuso que sería mediodía. Tenía hambre, las manos ateridas por el frío y la punta de la nariz helada. Pero no le importaba porque se había dado cuenta de que había llegado el momento.

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin había llegado el momento de rendirse.

* * *

El resto de la semana Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Los exámenes se les echaron encima sin que apenas se dieran cuenta. Agradeció más que nunca su costumbre de obligarse a llevar los temas más o menos al día y su capacidad para estudiar en un tiempo récord, porque tuvo que memorizar en días lo que apenas había mirado en meses. Afortunadamente la inminencia de las pruebas y la presión de tener que sacar buenas notas la obligaron a apartar de su mente cosas superfluas - en aquel momento lo eran - y a concentrarse en sus libros. Además cada vez que lo ocurrido en el baño de prefectos intentaba colarse en su cabeza, la vergüenza por lo que había pasado era tal que inmediatamente recluía ese pensamiento en un rincón recóndito de su cerebro para volver a los hechizos transmutadores.

Durante esos días apenas vio a Ron. El chico era sólo una cabellera pelirroja sentada unos asientos por delante en el examen de Transformaciones o una mancha borrosa que se deslizaba por el retrato de la Sala Común al verla aparecer en lo alto de la escalera. Cuando ella se levantaba, Ron ya se había marchado y cuando se iba a la cama, él ya se había ido para la habitación. Hermione supuso que en parte era porque todos conocían perfectamente sus rutinas de estudio en época de exámenes - sabían que apenas se movía de la biblioteca - y por eso no era difícil evitarla.

Al menos estaba tranquila porque sabía que el viernes todo acabaría, aunque sólo fuera por unas semanas. Harry y Ron se irían a la Madriguera y ella pasaría unas tranquilas vacaciones con su madre, lejos de Ron, lejos de Víktor. Eso le permitiría ordenar un poco sus sentimientos.

Las pruebas llegaron y pasaron. El jueves, después de su último examen - Pociones - Hermione subió a la habitación y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Harry, Neville y los demás habían salido a tumbarse junto al lago aprovechando que había una temperatura agradable y el cielo estaba despejado, aunque ese día empezaba el invierno. Ella había declinado la invitación para permitir que Ron fuera con ellos. Tenía ganas de aire fresco y de estar con sus amigos pero no se habría sentido cómoda si Ron hubiera rechazado ir con ellos por su culpa.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana la sobresaltaron y vio a una de las lechuzas parduzcas del colegio mirándola fijamente con un sobre en el pico.

Abrió la ventana y reconoció la letra pulcra de su madre: probablemente fuera la contestación a su carta de unos días antes, en la que le había informado del día y la hora de su llegada a Kings Cross.

Le dio una golosina a la lechuza y se sentó en la cama para leer la carta con tranquilidad. En cuanto echó un primer vistazo su semblante se ensombreció.

_"Supongo que cuando recibas esta lechuza (por fin me voy acostumbrando al argot de los magos) ya habrás hecho tu último examen y estarás celebrándolo con tus amigos. Seguro que te han salido estupendamente, como siempre, así que no te tortures mucho._

_Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias. Rosaline, la tía de tu padre que vivía en Dublín, ha fallecido ayer. Supongo que no te acuerdas de ella pero cuando eras pequeña venía a visitarnos con cierta frecuencia y siempre te traía bombones. Tu padre está bastante afectado y debe salir para Irlanda inmediatamente para organizar el funeral y arreglar algunos papeles. Ya sabes que es su pariente más cercano. Yo he decidido acompañarle para que no pase sólo por este trago y porque yo también apreciaba mucho a tía Rosaline._

_He escrito a Molly Weasley, la madre de tu amigo Ron, y ha sido muy amable. Me dijo que podías pasar las Navidades con ellos sin ningún problema y que estarán muy contentos de tenerte allí porque eres como otra hija más para ellos. Tu padre y yo consideramos que es totalmente innecesario que vengas a Dublín con nosotros y obligarte a pasar por algo tan desagradable en Navidad._

_Te avisaremos al regreso, pero no sé cuanto tiempo nos puede llevar todo esto._

_Te echo de menos y estoy deseando abrazarte. Muchos besos. Mamá"_

Hermione releyó la carta una y otra vez, buscando algún cabo suelto al que aferrarse pero no lo encontró: su madre no le había dejado ninguna alternativa. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco: sus padres, que estaban separados, se iban juntos a Irlanda y ella, que no se hablaba con Ron y apenas podía mirarlo a la cara, debía pasar las vacaciones en la Madriguera.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, derrotada, y supuso que la congoja que sentía no tenía nada que ver con tía Rosaline.

* * *

El viaje hacia Londres fue una pesadilla. Primero, Víktor la estaba esperando en Hogsmeade para despedirse de ella. A Hermione la culpa le impedía comportarse con naturalidad con él y fue un momento muy tenso. Para empeorar las cosas, Ron, Harry y Ginny habían llegado justo en el momento en que Víktor la besó para despedirse y lo primero que vio al separarse de su novio fue la mirada gélida del pelirrojo.

Nada más subirse al tren se vio obligada a hablar con él para repartirse las rondas de vigilancia, aunque probablemente hubiera tenido una conversación más animada con una piedra. El chico apenas la miró ni dio mas muestra de haberla entendido que el dirigirse hacia los vagones 5 y 6, los que le había asignado. Para colmo, los alumnos de 1º estaban especialmente revolucionados por la inminencia de las vacaciones y no paraban de practicar hechizos crecepelo y de probar productos de Sortilegios Weasley.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Tuvo que soportar la humillación de ver la reacción de sorpresa y disgusto de Ron cuando los señores Weasley vinieron a buscarles a la estación y los chicos se enteraron de que Hermione también iba con ellos.

Durante el trayecto en coche hacia la Madriguera, Ron estuvo enfurruñado y pálido, Hermione no dejó de mirar por la ventanilla ni un sólo instante y Ginny y Harry iban comprimidos entre ambos en el asiento de atrás, sobrellevando la incómoda situación como podían. Afortunadamente la señora Weasley pareció no darse cuenta de nada y no dejó de hablar ni un momento durante la hora que duró el trayecto a casa.

* * *

El día de Nochebuena, después de comer, los señores Weasley fueron a Londres para ultimar los detalles de la cena y hacer compras de última hora. Bill y Charlie no podían venir este año por motivos de trabajo y los gemelos llegarían para la hora de cena, cuando cerraran la tienda. Así que los cuatro se quedaron solos en la casa.

Harry estaba desesperado. No había podido hablar con normalidad con sus amigos durante toda la semana. Por un lado ellos ni se miraban, por lo que tenía que repartir su tiempo entre los dos. Por otro, no podía estar cerca de ellos sin que las imágenes que había visto en el baño volvieran a su memoria una y otra vez. Intentaba concentrarse, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero aunque Ron estuviera contando algún chiste o bromeando, pronto lo veía con nitidez besando ansiosamente a Hermione, con los ojos cerrados y el torso desnudo. Y desde luego creía que nunca podría volver a ver a la chica como su amiga la seria y responsable después de haberla pillado semidesnuda y totalmente entregada a aquel beso con Ron. Alguna vez incluso se había sorprendido a sí mismo preguntándose hasta dónde habrían podido llegar sus amigos si él no hubiera entrado, o hasta donde habían llegado después de que él se fuera. No había sido una sorpresa ver que al día siguiente ya no se hablaban y que parecían muy dolidos el uno con el otro, pero sí le había extrañado comprobar que Hermione seguía saliendo con Krum. ¿Significaba eso que le había engañado con Ron?. Aunque parecía inconcebible que su amiga hicera algo así, todo apuntaba a que así había sido.

Claro que unos días antes también le hubiera parecido imposible que ella y Ron se dieran el lote semidesnudos en la bañera de los Prefectos.

Harry recordó con envidia aquellos días felices en que él y sus amigos eran adolescentes asexuales cuya única preocupación era aprobar los exámenes y sobrevivir a un nuevo encuentro con Voldemort.

Porque él no estaba libre de culpa. Seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en Ginny y seguía teniendo aquellos sueños cada vez con más frecuencia, solo que ahora la pileta del baño de prefectos era un escenario habitual en aquellas fantasías.

Harry se estaba volviendo loco. A la euforia inicial por haberse enterado de que Ginny había roto con Corner le había vuelto a seguir una nueva oleada de pesimismo. De repente las cosas volvían a no parecerle tan fáciles y a ratos hasta se sentía culpable por lo que Corner le había dicho.¿Y si realmente él era el culpable de lo que había pasado? ¿Y si Ginny era ahora infeliz por su culpa?

Y por si eso fuera poco, encima tenía que pasar las Navidades con ella, en una casa pequeña y de pasillos estrechos. Era casi imposible que se cruzaran en la escalera sin rozarse o que permanecieran en la misma estancia sin que el perfume floral de la chica impregnara cada uno de sus poros y le hiciera recordar lo que había sido tenerla, durante unos minutos, en sus brazos.

Siempre que podía, Harry la observaba disimuladamente intentando averiguar por su expresión cómo se sentía ella. La rondaba como si esperara verla echarse a llorar de un momento a otro, gimoteando que echaba de menos a Michael y que él tenía la culpa de su infelicidad.

Pero nada de eso pasó. Ginny seguía igual de alegre y bromista que siempre, y a Harry le costaba decidir que era peor: verla así, haciendo que su corazón brincara cada vez que lo miraba y que las cosas se le cayeran de las manos cuando le sonreía, o que estuviera deprimida y él se hubiese sentido el ser más rastrero de la tierra.

A Harry le hubiese gustado que ella sacara el tema de Corner, que hubiese dicho en alto que habían roto para tener la libertad de hacerle preguntas, o que otros las hubieran hecho por él, y resolver todas las dudas que revoloteaban por su cabeza. Aunque ¿y si ella contestaba algo que no quería oir? Pero Ginny no había contado nada y él tenía que seguir aparentando que no lo sabía.

Aunque a veces, cuando pensaba que nadie la miraba, un deje de tristeza cruzaba los ojos de la chica. Y cada vez que esto ocurría, a Harry se le encogía el corazón.

* * *

Ron pululaba por la Madriguera como un alma en pena y eso hacía que Hermione se sintiera aún más culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido. Esta vez no tenía excusa para no darle vueltas a la cabeza: no tenía nada que estudiar y aunque se afanaba en buscar cosas que hacer por la casa y en ofrecerse a ayudar a la señora Weasley en cualquier cosa que ésta pudiera necesitar, tenía largos ratos muertos en que no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Y esta vez Hermione no tenía a quién culpar de lo ocurrido. No podía decir que había sido el alcohol porque no había bebido aquella noche ni podía argumentar que le habían retado a hacerlo. No podía repetirse a sí misma una y otra vez que lo había hecho por experimentar porque, esta vez lo sabía con claridad, su cuerpo había actuado irracionalmente y ella sólo se había dejado arrastrar. No podía echarle la culpa a Ron, aunque él la hubiera besado primero, porque ella se había metido en aquel baño, en camisón y había deseado con tanta fuerza que la besara que estaba convencida de que ella misma había provocado que sucediera.

Y desde luego no podía seguir convenciéndose de que era el acto de besar en sí lo que le gustaba. Porque ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que sí, le gustaba besar a Seamus, le encantaba besar a Víktor pero sólo Ron conseguía que ella se estremeciera con sólo mirarla, sólo su boca la transportaba a lugares lejanos con los que ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar y sólo en sus brazos conseguía olvidarse de exámenes, de calificaciones y de que estaban en guerra.

Y por eso, justo por todo eso, ella ni siquiera se podía plantear entregarse a todas esas sensaciones y salir con él. Porque empezaba a darse cuenta de que se podía enamorar de Ron, a pesar de su torpeza y de que había sido casi como un hermano para ella. Si es que no se había enamorado ya de él.

Hermione seguía teniendo unos objetivos claros, seguía convencida de que el amor para siempre no existía y no pensaba dejar que por jugar a los novios se arruinara su futuro o su amistad con Ron y Harry. Porque esos días se había dado cuenta de que aún más insoportable que discutir con él o que la incomodidad que sentían después de un reto, era que él ni siquiera la mirara a los ojos. Necesitaba su risa, necesitaba sus palabras de consuelo e incluso necesitaba que se burlara de ella por Víktor o por su obsesión con los exámenes.

Puede que hubieran dejado de ser hermanos en el momento en que sus lenguas se rozaron por primera vez, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a perderlo del todo. No ahora que estaban en guerra y Harry les necesitaba unidos. No ahora que ella misma le necesitaba más que nunca.

Suspiró y salió del gallinero donde se había recluído, decidida a tragarse su orgullo de leona y los sentimientos que empezaban a definirse en su pecho.

* * *

Harry había visto por la ventana del dormitorio que Ron estaba en la huerta trasera, abrillantando el palo de su escoba con aire taciturno. Decidió salir y preguntarle si le apetecía practicar unos cuantos tiros al aro de gol.

Pero al bajar las escaleras, Ginny se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? - le preguntó, sonriendo.

- Creo que iba a dar de comer a las gallinas.

La chica tenía el pelo recogido en una cola alta, como la que se hacía para jugar al Quidditch. Llevaba un delantal de corazones y tenía las manos y la cara llenas de harina.

- No importa - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Podrías ayudarme tú un momento?

Sin esperar respuesta, se metió nuevamente en la cocina y Harry la siguió dócilmente. Los tiros podían esperar.

Un delicioso olor a galletas de mantequilla y jengibre se filtraba desde el horno e impregnaba el aire mientras ella se afanaba en amasar los ingredientes para que empezaran a parecerse a una tarta

- ¿Te importa ponerles los botones a esas de ahí? - dijo señalando una bandeja de galletas con forma de hombrecillo que tenía junto a ella, en la encimera - Es que si no no me va a dar tiempo a terminar con todo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aunque la chica no podía verle porque estaba de espaldas a él. Cogió la bolsa con las grageas de colores y se colocó junto a Ginny, mirando fijamente cómo sus pequeñas manos se hundían en la masa blanquecina. Al igual que su madre, tenía mucha fuerza para lo menuda que era.

- ¿No estás haciendo muchas?- preguntó Harry para romper el silencio - Sólo somos ocho a cenar.

La chica sonrió.

- Sí, pero es difícil satisfacer a todo el mundo si cada uno tiene gustos diferentes.

Al ver que Harry no comprendía, siguió explicando.

- A papá y a Fred les gustan las galletas de jengibre - dijo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la cabeza hacia la bandeja en la que estaba ocupado Harry - a mamá y a Hermione, las de mantequilla. A George le gusta la tarta de limón; a Ron, cualquier cosa que tenga chocolate.

Harry la observó mientras hablaba. Parecía que a la chica realmente le hacía ilusión que todos tuvieran su dulce preferido esa noche. Sintió una repentina oleada de ternura y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acariciarle el cabello rojo, ahora lleno de harina.

Estaba tan ensimismado que se sorprendió al ver que ella le miraba y le sonreía.

- Y a ti te gusta el pastel de calabaza.

Harry siguió con la vista la dirección hacia la que señalaba ella. En un rincón en el que no había reparado hasta ahora, sobre la encimera, reposaba una bandeja con humeantes pasteles de calabaza.

- No tenías... no tenías por qué...

- Lo sé - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a concentrarse en la masa- Pero me gusta hacerlo.

- No me has dicho qué es lo que te gusta a ti- dijo atropelladamente para íntentar ignorar el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo.

No levantó la vista de las galletas así que no pudo ver su gesto, pero por el sonido de su voz supo que sonreía.

- A mi me gusta cualquier cosa que esté dulce. Me da igual que lleve limón, chocolate o calabaza.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Harry estaba tan concentrado en su tarea para evitar que la chica viese que se había puesto rojo que la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

- Michael habló contigo ¿verdad?

Ginny tenía los ojos clavados en él y el gesto repentinamente más serio y Harry no pudo disimular. Tenía la sensación que ella podía leerle el pensamiento.

- Eeehh... sí, en realidad si.

- ¿Te dijo que rompimos?

- Si.

Ginny volvió a centrar su atención en la masa de la tarta con una energía renovada.

- Entonces supongo que debería darte las gracias por no haber dicho nada. No me siento con fuerzas para contarlo todavía... Ni siquiera a Hermione. Creo que ella está demasiado centrada en sus propios problemas. Lo diré pronto - se excusó - pero no me apetecía tener que aguantar las burlas de Fred y George ni las indirectas de Ron durante todas las navidades.

Harry asintió y nada en su gesto delató que en realidad estaba totalmente acongojado. ¿Significaba aquello que ella estaba deprimida por haber roto con Corner?

Sí, claro que sí, que tontería. Al fin y al cabo llevaban un año siendo novios ¿no?

Nuevamente la culpabilidad le invadió y se obligó a pronunciar en voz alta la pregunta que durante días le había aleteado en la punta de la lengua.

- ¿Fue... ha sido por mi culpa?

Ella se detuvo y le miró fijamente, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó con una mueca divertida que consiguió que Harry de repente se sintiera idiota.

- Yo... mmm...Corner mencionó algo al respecto.

Ginny rió, esta vez abiertamente.

- Michael es idiota- sentenció - Está buscando culpables para algo que hace tiempo que no tenía solución. Y como últimamente tú y yo pasamos bastante tiempo juntos supongo que lo más cómodo para él es pensar que tú tienes la culpa en vez de darse cuenta de que es un capullo que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene.

Harry sonrió, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y la chica cambió de tema hacia el nuevo fichaje de las Hollyhead Arpies. Cuando ella estiró la mano para quitarle restos de harina de la nariz, a Harry empezaron a flaquearle las piernas. Puede que fuera por el tacto suave de su mano, por el calor que desprendía el horno o porque un familiar olor floral se impuso por encima del aroma de las galletas y la tarta de limón.

Y sin embargo, en lugar de sentir alivio Harry se sintió más deprimido y acongojado que nunca.

* * *

La escoba de Ron brillaba tanto que refulgía bajo la luz de la tarde y reflejaba la nieve de la huerta. El pelirrojo llevaba un rato observándola sin saber muy bien qué más hacer con ella. Podía llamar a Harry y pedirle que volara un rato con él o podía volar solo y huir de allí aunque sólo fuera durante un par de horas. La casa le ahogaba, su propio hogar se había convertido en un territorio hostil y Ron necesitaba aire. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, plantado como una zanahoria sin decidirse a dar un paso en ninguna dirección.

Hacía días que él sólo era una sombra del Ron que todos conocían y todo era por culpa de Hermione. Ella tenía la culpa por haberse metido en el baño de prefectos aquella noche, por ser tan guapa que él había sentido que se moriría si no la besaba, por dejar que su tía abuela muriera y la mandaran a la Madriguera. Por no darse cuenta de que él la amaba y de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero Ron había decidido rendirse y verla besarse con Krum dos días antes en la estación de Hogsmeade sólo había reafirmado su decisión. Él se había involucrado hasta el cuello a pesar de que siempre se había resistido a hacerlo y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias y aceptar su derrota.

Sintió el leve crujido de las ramas y las hojas empapadas a su espalda y no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era. Harry era más pesado y hubiera hecho más ruido y Ginny era como un torbellino, incapaz de moverse sigilosamente. Sus padres, Fred y George no volverían hasta la noche.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo - interrumpió la muda frase de ella antes de que saliera de sus labios. Sabía a qué venía y lo último que él necesitaba era su compasión.

- Ron, lo siento.

Fue el temblor, la desesperación de su voz lo que hizo que el chico se girara y la mirara a la cara por primera vez en diez días.

- Yo también lo siento - dijo él con amargura - Siento haberte incomodado con lo que pasó en el baño. No debí dejarme llevar.

Hermione le escrutó con sus ojos castaños. No sabía como interpretar el gesto del chico. ¿Estaba realmente arrepentido de lo que había pasado o sólo intentaba torturarla?

- Fue culpa mía - dijo con un hilo de voz - Yo me metí en la pileta. Yo provoqué que pasara. Yo...

- ¿... me mandaste a la mierda después? - la interrumpió, incapaz de controlarse.

Hermione logró mantener la compostura. Sabía que Ron estaba dolido pero esa no era razón para tratarla así.

- Iba a decir que yo no hice nada por evitarlo.

El pelirrojo se acongojó. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por odiar a la chica que tenía delante, quería odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, quería decirle algo tan hiriente que ella sintiera su alma desgarrada en mil pedazos. Quería que ella se sintiera como él se sentía.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No era una chica, era Hermione. Su amiga. A pesar de todo lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos y, sobre todo, de lo que pudiera no pasar, él la quería por encima de todo.

- Creo que será mejor que te vayas - susurró bajando la mirada. Sin darse cuenta había soltado la escoba, que ahora levitaba junto a ellos a un metro del suelo.

- ¡No pienso irme hasta que me escuches!

Ron perdió la paciencia.

- ¡¡Te estoy diciendo que te vayas!! - gritó, rabioso- ¡Vete antes de que te diga algo de lo que luego me arrepienta!

- Entonces tenemos un problema - dijo la chica un poco más calmada- Porque yo no voy a irme hasta que seas capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

Ron titubeó. Nunca había sido bueno ocultando sus sentimientos y sabía que si la miraba, ella podría leer en sus ojos todo lo que sentía. Lo que, a pesar del daño infringido, aún seguía sintiendo.

Sus ojos titubearon unos instantes antes de posarse en los de ella. Intentó centrar su rabia en su mirada, intentó transmitir odio, pero sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Lo supo porque en cuanto los ojos oscuros de la chica se posaron sobre los suyos sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y la rabia se desvanecía, dejando sólo sitio para el amor que sentía por ella y el dolor porque ella no iba a ser suya.

En aquel momento Hermione entendió. No se había dado cuenta en la habitación de los chicos, ni en el baño de prefectos, porque Ron pudo leer en su rostro el momento preciso en que lo comprendió todo. Entendió por qué Ron estaba tan dolido, por qué la besaba con deleite, por qué llevaba años enfadándose cada vez que recibía carta de Víktor. Por qué aunque a veces se metiera con ella, cada vez que estaba con él se sentía especial.

Porque cuando estaba con él, ella ERA especial.

El pánico la paralizó. Ron vio como le temblaba el labio inferior y como las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta antes de aflorar. Finalmente la chica murmuró algo sobre Ginny y se giró para dirigirse hacia la casa.

A pesar de haberse rendido, a Ron de repente le dio por pensar que quizá no estuviera todo sentenciado. ¿Y si jugaba una última carta? Después de todo Hermione sabía su secreto y él ya no tenía nada que perder.

- Quiero una cita.

La frase apenas fue audible, ahogada por el silbido del viento de diciembre entre los árboles, pero la chica se detuvo como petrificada a pocos metros de la entrada trasera de la casa.

- Sólo una tarde. Dame unas horas sólo para mi y te demostraré que yo soy la mejor opción.

Hermione se giró y le miró. Ron la observaba con los ojos llorosos por el viento, la nariz colorada y una mirada tan intensa que la hizo estremecerse.

Supo que estaba perdida. Nunca había podido negarse a nada que él le pidiera. Ni a hacerle los deberes, ni a ir a ver un entrenamiento de Quidditch ni a incumplir una norma del colegio.

Pero esta vez era peor.

Esta vez iba a quebrantar sus propias reglas.

* * *

_Hola a tods otra vez! Ya veis que no me secuestraron ni me atropelló un camión ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo que estuve unos días de viaje y aunque conseguí escaparme de vez en cuando para contestar a los rr no pude actualizar hasta hoy._

_Como compensación este capítulo es un poco más largo. Ya veis que no pasa nada especialmente emocionante pero es muy importante porque:_

_a) Hermione reconoce que está enamorándose de Ron. ¡Por fin! Aunque fuera muy evidente para los demás, ella no se acababa de dar cuenta de una vez._

_b) Se da cuenta de que Ron está enamorado de ella. Lo mismo digo. Evidente, pero esta chica está a uvas._

_c) Ron está perdiendo la paciencia y no va a aguantar mucho más. Así que más vale que ella se decida a hacer algo pronto. ¿Tendrán la cita finalmente? Mmmm... Estos chicos van en dirección contraria al resto del mundo xD_

_d) Harry está avanzando con Ginny. Muchas me recordásteis que lo tenía un poco olvidado, así que en este capítulo me explayé._

_Pero no os preocupéis que el próximo va a ser muy Ron/Hermione._

_Con las prisas por actualizar apenas he tenido tiempo a revisarlo, así que siento las faltas y los errores que encontréis. Sed comprensivos._

_Ah! Y como recibí mogollón de rr en el capítulo 8 (sois las/los mejores) tampoco voy a poner los agradecimientos aquí porque me lleva un buen rato copiar todos los nombres. Espero que os hayan llegado las respuestas y si no...Muchísimas gracias a los fieles y a las nuevas incorporaciones. Siempre es un gusto:)_

_Ya vi que muchs me agregásteis al messenger. Como ya dije de momento no puedo conectarme apenas, espero que pronto me pongan internet de una vez_

_Un besazo para tods y en el plazo normal (unos cinco días) colgaré el siguiente capítulo._

_**o0o Luxx o0o**_


	10. Primera cita

_Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Que más quisiera yo._

**CAPÍTULO 10 - PRIMERA CITA**

- Quiero una cita.

La frase apenas fue audible, ahogada por el silbido del viento de diciembre entre los árboles, pero la chica se detuvo como petrificada a pocos metros de la entrada trasera de la casa.

- Sólo una tarde. Dame unas horas y te demostraré que yo soy la mejor opción.

Hermione se giró y le miró. Ron la observaba con los ojos llorosos por el viento, la nariz colorada y una mirada tan intensa que hizo que se estremeciera.

Supo que estaba perdida. Nunca había podido negarse a nada que él le pidiera. Ni a hacerle los deberes, ni a ir a ver un entrenamiento de Quidditch ni a incumplir una norma del colegio.

Pero esta vez era peor. Esta vez se saltaría sus propias reglas.

Hermione no tuvo que decidir qué hacer. Sus pies giraron solos y la condujeron hacia Ron. Se detuvo a medio metro de él. Empezaba a sentir como una extraña seguridad se apoderaba de ella, quizá porque sabía que ella tenía la última palabra y sabía cual iba a ser.

- ¿Por qué quieres una cita? - escrutó a su amigo con la mirada - Nosotros ya nos besamos. Varias veces.

Ron titubeó un instante pero no se amedrentó.

- No me basta con eso. Quiero más. - y en un susurró, añadió - Lo quiero todo.

La chica le miró, sorprendida por la seguridad con que de repente le hablaba él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Quizá soplara viento del sur, quizá esa noche hubiera luna llena, quizá fuera por el magnetismo que tendía a atraerlos como imanes. Fuera lo que fuera no se reconocía, ni lo reconocía a él. Pero se sentía bien.

- Crees que no me puedo comportar como un novio pero sí puedo hacerlo y quiero demostrártelo.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione se enfrentaron a los azules de él en un desafío silencioso.

- Yo ya tengo novio.

- Lo sé. Pero si me dejas te demostraré que yo también puedo hacerlo. Puedo ser igual de bueno que él: me mantendré al margen y respetaré que quieras estudiar...

- Tu no harías eso. Nunca lo has hecho.

Ron sonrió.

- No, probablemente no. Pero te prometo que lo intentaré si es lo que quieres.

Hermione dio un paso más hacia él, sosteniéndole la mirada, hasta que estuvieron a medio metro escaso el uno del otro.

- No quiero que seas como él, Ron. - susurró - Quiero que seas tú.

Sus ojos brillaban pero de una forma diferente a como lo había hecho en su dormitorio, aquella tarde de domingo que ahora parecía tan lejana. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra más y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la escoba que flotaba junto a ellos desde hacía un rato, aunque se abstuvo de separar los pies del suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? - Ron parecía sorprendido.

- Darte tu tarde.

- ¿Ahora?

Al chico de repente la voz empezaba a temblarle.

- ¿Por qué no? Aún faltan horas para que lleguen tus padres.

- No...tu...no... tienes pánico a volar.

- Pero voy con uno de los mejores voladores del colegio. ¿Qué puede pasarme?

Ron no supo si fue por la mirada de seguridad de ella o porque se dio cuenta de que era su última oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla pero de repente se sintió capaz de todo. Realmente él era mejor que Krum e iba a demostrárselo.

Se sentó delante de ella y se estremeció al sentir sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

- ¿A dónde desea ir, señorita?

- Sorpréndeme.

Y fue su aliento cálido sobre su oreja lo último que sintió antes de tomar impulso y alzar el vuelo bajo el cielo gris de aquel 24 de diciembre.

* * *

A Hermione le costaba creer que sólo media hora antes hubiese estado decidida a no ceder a lo que cada vez era más evidente que sentía por Ron y que ahora estuviera volando en su escoba abrazada a él. Merlín, si ella tenía miedo, pánico a volar. Las clases de vuelo de primer curso fueron la primera y última asignatura en la que había aprobado por los pelos.

Pero no había mentido: en ese momento estaba segura de que nada podía pasarle mientras estuviera con él.

La escoba viró y ella se abrazó a Ron con más fuerza, sintiendo el abdomen de él tensarse bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Se había sorprendido a sí misma porque no pensaba que pudiera ser capaz de aceptar aquella cita, ni sabía de dónde había sacado la seguridad con la que, de repente, había empezado a hablar hasta rozar el flirteo. Pero ahora mismo le daba igual porque en ese momento, sobrevolando los campos nevados se sentía más feliz de lo que lo había sido en muchos, muchos meses.

Ya habría tiempo para arrepentirse y estaba segura de que lo haría, pero ahora pensaba disfrutar del momento.

* * *

Harry se afanaba en limpiar los restos de harina y de masa de la encimera mientras Ginny había subido a darse una ducha. Se había ofrecido para recoger la cocina porque necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo hasta la hora de la cena.

Aunque lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Ginny le había dicho sobre Corner. No había pensado en qué quería que le respondiese ella cuando le preguntó si él era el culpable de lo ocurrido pero lo que estaba claro es que ahora no se sentía especialmente feliz. Claro que tampoco lo hubiera sido si ella le hubiera echado la culpa... Además, ¿qué significaba el que ella "necesitara tiempo para asumirlo"? ¿Estaba deprimida o solamente quería pasar unas navidades tranquilas?

Harry redobló la energía con la que estaba intentando despegar un trozo de bizcocho que se había pegado a la bandeja, como si intentara descargar su frustración de esa forma.

Sobre su cabeza oyó el sonido del agua y nuevas imágenes de Ginny volvieron a dibujarse en su cabeza. Esta vez ya no estaba Michael ni se sentía culpable. Sólo podía pensar en que ella estaba sobre él, desnuda, en la bañera y que Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido hacía rato.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en un pervertido? ¿Cuando había empezado a considerar que una sesión de repostería podía ser erótica?

Pero Ginny era realmente preciosa, con aquel cuerpo torneado, la piel bronceada y pecosa, la sonrisa traviesa y los ojos brillantes.

Harry se estaba volviendo loco: le remordía la culpabilidad por pensar en ella y traicionar a Ron, quería protegerla y abrazarla como un hermano mayor, necesitaba tenerla cerca y hablar con ella como a una amiga.

Pero deseaba tocarla, acariciarla, besarla; como un hombre a una mujer.

Harry metió todos los platos en el fregadero; estaba tan alterado por todos los pensamientos que le cruzaban la mente en ese momento que se olvidó de que ya era mayor de edad y podía usar magia. Así que cogió un estropajo y jabón y se puso a frotar los platos con ímpetu.

Empezaba a pensar que estaba enfermo. ¿Cómo, cuando había llegado a obsesionarse a ese punto? ¿Cuando había empezado a ser incapaz de poder mirarla a Ginny sin estremecerse?

Abrió el grifo del fregadero al máximo y dejó que el agua se escurriera entre sus dedos quitando los restos de jabón. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba caliente y empezaba a quemarse las manos. El vapor empezó a inundar la cocina mientras Harry seguía centrado en sus pensamientos.

Cuando estaba cerca de ella, estaba abobado y sólo podía pensar en besarla. Cuando no la tenía delante, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y se la imaginaba de mil formas diferentes. Ginny sonriéndole, Ginny acariciándole, Ginny besándole hasta quitarle el sentido, sin los ojos de cuarenta personas escrutándoles.

- ¿Harry?

Ginny entrando en la cocina envuelta sólo en una minúscula toalla.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no se lo estaba imaginando. Se quitó las gafas y les pasó la manga del jersey por los cristales empañados y miró hacia la entrada de la cocina. Las mejillas se le encendieron como farolillos al ver a la chica tan... destapada.

Rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia los platos sucios.

- Me he quedado sin agua caliente - explicó la chica a su espalda - Venía a ver cual era el problema.

- Lo siento - él seguía sin atreverse a girarse - No me acordé de que te estabas duchando y abrí el grifo para fregar los platos.

La chica rió.

- No es culpa tuya. Son las cañerías de esta casa. Lo sorprendente es que salga agua de la ducha y no haya que ir hasta el pozo para traerla. No hace falta que estés de espaldas, no hay nada que ver - dijo finalmente.

Harry se giró lentamente. Seguir evitando mirarla hubiera sido como declarar abiertamente que eso le ponía a cien.

Ella estaba allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, sonriendo divertida ante su nerviosismo. Tenía el pelo mojado, la piel perlada con gotas de agua y los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

Al chico estuvo a punto de darle un infarto cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia él e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, tropezando con la encimera. Ginny se quedó a escasos centímetros de él. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Iba a besarle allí, medio desnuda y donde cualquiera de la familia podía entrar y sorprenderles?

- ¿Me dejas un momento? – dijo ella señalando la puerta que estaba bajo el fregadero.

Él asintió y se echó a un lado, dejando que ella se agachara junto a sus piernas. Al hacerlo la toalla se le subió un poco y dejó al descubierto la mayor parte de sus muslos.

Ginny estuvo un rato revolviendo en el hueco y finalmente se levantó.

- Ya está. He apretado un poco la llave del agua para que no haya problemas. Será mejor que suba otra vez y me quite todo este jabón.

Y sonriéndole otra vez de aquella forma que invariablemente le hacía estremecerse, salió de la cocina.

Harry suspiró y dejó que su peso recayera sobre la encimera. Las piernas le temblaban aún por la impresión. Realmente había pensado que le iba a besar y él se iba a morir de gusto allí mismo. En parte mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, porque ella estaba tan sexy que no sabía si hubiera podido contenerse dentro de los límites de lo socialmente considerado como "un beso casto".

Pero por otro lado, al no hacerlo lo había dejado con una sensación de desasosiego y un pequeño problema en la entrepierna.

Finalmente él también iba a tener que darse una ducha.

* * *

Hacía un rato ya que Hermione no miraba por dónde estaban volando. Había alcanzado un estado de relajación total, con la frente apoyada en la espalda de Ron, los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas por delante de la cintura de él. En un principio lo había hecho como protección, parar no impresionarse por la altura. Ahora había descubierto que le gustaba sentir el aire sobre su rostro, la sensación de velocidad y, sobre todo, su calor, la suavidad del jersey que su madre le había tejido las navidades anteriores - ella también llevaba puesto el suyo - y su olor.

Casi se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que perdían altura y sólo cuando aterrizaron suavemente sobre el suelo mullido se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Estaban en un pinar no muy extenso, cerca de la entrada de una pequeña aldea de casas pequeñas y blancas. Hermione podía distinguir el olor a mar y el sonido de las olas al romper contra un acantilado.

- Ya llegamos - dijo Ron innecesariamente.

Ella le miró, algo turbada aún por el viaje.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, preocupado - ¿Te has mareado?

Lo estaba, pero no por el hecho de volar.

- Estoy bien - dijo, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿Segura?

-Si.

- Entonces vamos.

Cogió la escoba con una mano y el brazo de ella con la otra y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Pronto se vieron serpenteando por callejones estrechos e irregulares, con escaleras empinadas y casas tan asimétricamente construidas como si alguien las hubiera lanzado desde el aire y las hubiera dejado en la posición en que habían caído.

Ron parecía estar buscando algo o alguien y Hermione hubiera pensado que se había olvidado de que ella estaba allí si no fuera porque la tenía firmemente agarrada por el antebrazo.

- ¿Dónde estamos Ron?

- Schhh... un momento. Debería estar por aquí...

- ¿Qué es lo que debería estar? ¿Dónde estamos?

Hermione se empezaba a impacientar, y no porque le molestara que él no le diera explicaciones. Era porque le ponía nerviosa que le agarrara el brazo, aunque fuera a través del jersey.

- Estamos en Sundown Hill.

- ¿Qué hay aquí?

- Schhh... No seas impaciente, Hermione.

Por encima de los tejados de las casas se distinguía el cielo gris claro de una tarde despejada de diciembre, cruzado por unas cuantas gaviotas.

- ¡Aquí está!

- ¿Qué...?

No tuvo tiempo a hacer su pregunta. Antes de darse cuenta estaban en una pequeña y oscura taberna. Allí solo se encontraban el camarero, limpiando unas jarras con aire taciturno y un anciano leyendo "el Profeta" en una mesa del fondo del local. Aquel lugar le recordaba a "Cabeza de Puerco" y pensó que no era el sitio más apropiado para una primera cita.

Inmediatamente se reprendió por haber pensado en aquello como una cita. Después de todo, estaba con Ron y siempre habían sido amigos.

- Hola - saludó Ron al camarero, que no le hizo mucho caso y siguió secando las jarras, impasible - Perdone...

- ¿Es que no ves que estoy ocupado, chico? - dijo con malas pulgas.

De repente una voz se elevó desde el fondo del local.

- ¡Por Merlín!- dijo el viejo del periódico levantándose hacia ellos, sorprendido - ¡Que me aspen si este chico no es un Weasley!

Ron le miró un poco turbado y Hermione se sorprendió al ver que la cara del anciano reflejaba verdadera emoción.

- Hola, señor Tuck. ¿Como está?

El anciano abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Ronald? ¿Eres el pequeño Ronald? - le escrutó por unos instantes, reparando en sus ojos azules - ¡Sí, eres Ronald!

Ron no pudo añadir nada más antes de desaparecer entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

- ¡Qué alegría verte hijo! ¡Como has crecido! ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Y tus hermanos? Oh, todavía me acuerdo de esos pillos de los gemelos...¡Pero me alegro tanto de verte! ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar el té a casa? A Martha le va a hacer tanta ilusión... ¿Está un poco débil, sabes?

Ron parecía abrumado y no porque se sintiera incómodo. Hermione distinguió algo mucho más profundo en su mirada.

- Verá, señor Tuck, hoy... no puedo - dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ella - pero le prometo que pronto volveré a verles.

El anciano reparó en la chica por primera vez y sus labios dibujaron una "o" de muda comprensión.

- ¡Entiendo! - dijo finalmente al tiempo que asentía con energía - Pero podéis venir los dos...

A Hermione se le partió el corazón. Aquel hombre parecía apreciar realmente a Ron.

- Señor Tuck – el pelirrojo le cogió las manos cariñosamente - de verdad, le prometo que volveré muy pronto y pasaré todo el día con ustedes. Pero hoy quiero enseñarle a mi amiga la colina.

El hombre le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la mejilla.

- Bien. No quiero interferir en vuestros planes. ¿Pero te tomo la palabra eh? Vuelve pronto y trae a esta amiga - enfatizó esta última palabra - tan guapa que tienes. Tengo guardados un par de álbumes de fotos que seguro que le gustaría ver.

El anciano les sonrió y se dirigió hacia la salida de la taberna.

- ¡Da recuerdos a tus padres y deséales una feliz Navidad! Verás cuando le cuente a Martha...

Hermione escrutó a Ron, que estaba ruborizado y evitaba su mirada.

- ¿Así que uno de los chicos de Arthur eh? - el camarero tenía un gesto mucho más afable - Ya no recordaba veros por aquí. Siento lo de antes, pensé que erais turistas. La verdad, estamos un poco cansados de ellos... Vienen pensando que esto es un lugar paradisíaco lleno de playas con palmeras y hoteles y cuando ven que no hay nada, protestan como si nosotros les hubiéramos pedido que vinieran. ¿Qué queréis tomar?

- ¿Seguís haciendo esos bocadillos especiales?

- Claro - dijo el hombre, orgulloso.

- Pues un par de esos y dos cervezas de mantequilla. Y pónmelo todo en una bolsa, por favor.

Después de pagar y despedirse del camarero volvieron a salir en la calle. Llevaban tanto rato en la penumbra que casi les deslumbró la luz que se reflejaba en las fachadas blancas.

Hermione miró a Ron, que caminaba delante de ella sin volverse. Había evitado mirarla aunque en un par de ocasiones ella había podido ver que estaba muy colorado.

Las casas empezaron a estar más separadas a medida que ascendían por una suave colina, hasta que casi desaparecieron. Allí arriba el viento soplaba con fuerza y sólo se veía una casa alta y torcida, medio derruida y rodeada de pinos. La explanada terminaba en un acantilado no muy alto y abajo se podía ver una playa pequeña y el mar. Hacía mucho tiempo que la chica no lo veía.

Ron se sentó debajo de un árbol que estaba relativamente cerca del borde del acantilado y Hermione le siguió. El tronco era grueso y les protegía del viento, ofreciendo un agradable refugio.

El chico seguía en silencio y ella le observó. Tenía la vista fija al frente, ligeramente melancólica y no se atrevió a decir nada por no interrumpir sus pensamientos. Fue él quien habló.

- Lo siento - dijo mirándola por primera vez y haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír - Quería que fuera una tarde especial y está siendo un desastre. Debería haber pensado a dónde te llevaría antes de pedirte una cita... Debes pensar que soy idiota.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Ya te lo dije. En Sundown Hill. Es un pequeño pueblo de magos, aunque llevan una vida bastante aislada del mundo mágico, la verdad.

- ¿Pero... por qué estamos aquí?

- No lo sé - admitió el chico - Cuando dijiste que decidiera yo a dónde ir dejé que me guiara el instinto y la escoba voló prácticamente sola hasta aquí. No sé en qué estaba pensando, la verdad...

- Pero ese señor te conocía.

El chico suspiró e hizo que ella se girara un poco hasta que la casa en ruinas estuvo en su campo de visión.

- Mis abuelos paternos vivían aquí - dijo él, tragando saliva - en esta casa. Se llama la Guarida.

- Pero es... es igual que...

- Sí - asintió él – Mi padre dibujó los planos de cómo quería que fuera "la casa perfecta" en la que él y mi madre vivirían cuando se casaran. Y resultó que cuando acabó el dibujo de lo que sería "la Madriguera", era casi exactamente igual que esta. Después de todo él fue muy feliz aquí. Todos lo fuimos.

La chica no dijo nada. No era habitual ver a Ron tan hablador y menos sobre su familia. Le gustaba oir ese tipo de historias.

- Cuando éramos pequeños veníamos a pasar las vacaciones aquí y otras veces venía yo solo. Me encantaba estar aquí y adoraba a mis abuelos. Para mi este siempre fue un lugar mágico... en el sentido menos literal de la palabra - añadió con una leve sonrisa - Estuve años sin volver después de que ellos... Bueno, el caso es que ahora vengo con cierta frecuencia, siempre que me apetece estar un rato a solas. Aunque siempre vengo directamente a la colina y no me había encontrado aún con nadie del pueblo.

Ron sonrió para quitarle gravedad al momento pero ella tenía el estómago encogido.

- ¿Por qué me has traído Ron?

El chico la miró gravemente y se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes. Finalmente él se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista al frente.

- Ya te dije que fue un poco inconscientemente. Pero supongo que porque es un sitio muy especial para mi y quería compartirlo contigo.

Hermione no dijo nada: tenía un nudo en la garganta. No era frecuente ver a Ron abriendo su corazón, pero nunca hasta ahora lo había sentido tan intensamente como en ese momento.

- ¿Nunca habías venido con nadie que no fuera de tu familia?

Él la miró, entre ofendido y sorprendido.

- No, claro que no. Ya te dije que este sitio es especial – antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de analizar lo que eso significaba, volvió a sonreír y añadió - Ahora me doy cuenta de que no fue una buena idea traerte. Pero ya que estamos aquí vas a probar los mejores bocadillos de carne de toda Inglaterra.

Le alcanzó un paquete del tamaño de un brazo y una cerveza.

- ¡Ron! No podemos comernos esto... Tu madre nos matará si no probamos la cena.

El chico, que ya había dado un enorme mordisco al suyo, dejó de masticar y la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cena? - preguntó con la boca llena - ¿Quien bdijo nada de no brobar la cena?

Hermione no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Siempre se olvidaba de la voracidad de su amigo. Así que abrió su bocadillo y le dio un mordisco.

- Mmm... Si que ebstá bueno... Ebstá realmente delicioso.

Ron sonrió complacido.

Pronto se olvidaron de que eran un chico y una chica teniendo su primera cita y volvieron a ser buenos amigos. Hablaron de Hogwarts y de todo lo que les había pasado las últimas semanas durante las que no se habían dirigido la palabra. Todo, menos lo que ninguno de los dos quería mencionar y, al mismo tiempo, más ansiaban aclarar.

Volvieron a ser amigos salvo por los momentos en los que el viento daba una tregua y permitía que se sintieran cerca, que notaran el calor y el olor del cuerpo del otro junto a ellos.

- ¿Se puede bajar a la playa?- preguntó la chica en un determinado momento, cuando el sol estaba ya bajo.

- ¡Claro! Tú mandas.

Descendieron por un lateral de la colina, por un camino escarpado que Ron parecía conocer muy bien. Pronto estuvieron sobre la arena húmeda y fría. El viento soplaba con fuerza, las olas rompían violentamente contra el acantilado y aún había restos de nieve en algunos rincones. Y sin embargo, a pesar del frío y de que el aire les estaba llenando de arena, Hermione no recordaba haber estado en un sitio tan bonito como aquel.

- Es precioso - dijo, más para sí misma que para nadie mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Ron la miró, un poco abrumado pero pronto sonrió.

- Pues espera a que se ponga el sol. Desde aquí se ve el mejor atardecer de toda la costa.

- ¿No eres un poco subjetivo? - ella le miró, sonriendo y él rió y se encogió de hombros.

Empezaron a caminar por la playa, cerca de la orilla y pronto Hermione tuvo que reconocer que una vez más, Ron no se equivocaba. La imagen del sol desapareciendo en el horizonte y reflejándose en el mar era abrumadora.

- Háblame de tus abuelos - le pidió y Ron la miró un poco sorprendido.

- No quiero aburrirte - dijo, negando con la cabeza.

- Por favor.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

- No hay mucho que contar. Eran personas bastante humildes que vivieron casi toda su vida en este pueblo, casi desde que salieron de Hogwarts. Y eran muy cariñosos con todo el mundo, especialmente con sus nietos. A mi abuelo le encantaba pescar, aunque no se le daba muy bien y nos pasábamos tardes enteras sentados en aquellas rocas - señaló hacia el final de la playa - esperando que picara algún pez. Y mi abuela era una gran cocinera. Fue la que enseñó a mi madre todo lo que sabe de cocina.

- Tenía entendido que tu abuelo pertenecía a una familia muy poderosa.

- Y así era - dijo el chico, orgulloso - Antes de que le repudiaran por casarse con mi abuela.

Hermione frenó en seco y se quedó mirándole, sorprendida. El chico rió ante su cara de sorpresa.

- ¿No lo sabías? Mi abuela era hija de muggles- dijo sonriendo - Se conocieron en el colegio y se enamoraron, pero obviamente a la familia de mi abuelo no les sentó nada bien. Por aquel entonces aún no existían los fanatismos anti-sangresucia que hay ahora, pero no había ofensa mayor para una familia de cierto estatus que no respetar la pureza de la sangre. Así que mi abuelo renunció a su familia y a su dinero, se fugaron y se casaron en secreto. Luego vinieron a vivir aquí, tuvieron cinco hijos... y el resto ya lo sabes.

La chica tenía la misma cara que si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago.

- Yo...yo...No sabía nada de esto.

- Bueno... - Ron se sonrojó - En casa no hablamos mucho de ellos porque nos da mucha pena. Todos los echamos terriblemente de menos. Por eso tardé en volver aquí y por eso nadie se ha ocupado de arreglar la casa en todos estos años. A todos nos trae demasiados recuerdos.

- Pero son recuerdos felices ¿no?.

- Sí. Pero dolorosos.

Reanudaron la marcha en silencio y fue ella quien habló.

- ¿Cuando... hace cuanto... cuando murieron?- preguntó con timidez.

- Cuando yo tenía once años. Unos meses antes de entrar en el colegio.

- ¿Los dos?

Ron asintió.

- Mi abuela se puso enferma y murió pocos días después. Mi abuelo cayó en una terrible depresión, no se podía ni mover de la cama... Murió una semana después que ella y el médico dijo que había sido de pena.

- Eso es muy triste - dijo ella, desolada.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

- Lo es. Pero en cierto modo también es gratificante. Pensar que se querían tanto, aún después de estar cincuenta y siete años juntos, que no pudieron vivir el uno sin el otro.

Hermione no pudo decir nada. Sentía ganas de llorar pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía bien. Desde luego si Ron había querido darle un golpe bajo y hacerla dudar de sus convicciones, había escogido la mejor forma de hacerlo.

En silencio, le cogió de la mano y sintió que él se estremecía con el contacto. La miró, un poco turbado pero no dijo nada y siguieron caminando. Aquel fue el contacto más íntimo que tenían desde que se conocían, mucho más que cualquier beso. Sobraban las palabras.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos - dijo él con la voz ahogada, un rato después- Pronto será la hora de la cena. ¿Quieres que nos desaparezcamos?

Ella le miró a los ojos.

- No. Quiero volar.

El camino de vuelta le pareció muchísimo mas corto, probablemente porque quería que aquella tarde no terminara nunca. Se sorprendió al ver las casas iluminadas bajo ellos y notar que empezaban a perder altura.

Aterrizaron en el jardín trasero, detrás del gallinero y el contacto con el suelo devolvió a Hermione a la realidad. No se podía creer que sólo tres horas antes hubieran estado en ese mismo sitio, discutiendo.

Se bajaron de la escoba y se miraron durante unos instantes, buscando algo que decir. Ella quería darle las gracias porque, a pesar de que no había sido un cita convencional, había pasado la mejor tarde de su vida. Pero no sabía como expresarle todo lo que aquel día había significado para ella.

Ron también parecía estar buscando algo que decir.

- Hermione yo..

Ella le interrumpió, poniendo un dedo sobre los fríos labios del chico. No sabía que decir pero le daba la sensación de que cualquier palabra lo estropearía todo. Le miró fijamente y él, una vez más, le sostuvo la mirada. Notó sus labios temblar ligeramente bajo la yema de su dedo y deseó besarle, de una forma diferente a como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Si sólo se pusiera de puntillas...

- ¡Ah! Estáis aq...

Harry se quedó estático en la puerta al ver a sus amigos allí, tan cerca y mirándose de aquella forma. Se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo delicado.

- ¿Qué hacíais? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño - Bueno, creo que no quiero saberlo.

Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente.

- Nada - dijeron al unísono.

El chico les miró pero no añadió nada.

- Tus padres acaban de llegar, Ron. Hay que poner la mesa.

Harry se quedó esperando en la puerta hasta que los otros entraron delante de él.

- Y será mejor que os limpiéis la arena de la ropa antes de que os vean los gemelos si queréis pasar una noche en paz.

Subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sumidos en un profundo silencio y después de limpiarse bajaron a la cocina. Hermione no había tenido demasiadas citas hasta entonces pero sabía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de cuando las cosas funcionaban y cuando no, y aquella había sido una tarde perfecta.

Y también sabía que después de una cita perfecta, siempre había un beso de despedida y Ron se lo debía.

_

* * *

_

_Aquí la esperada cita. La verdad, no sabía muy bien en qué iba a consistir y me fue saliendo todo solo. Al menos, a mi me derritiría algo así... Para estar improvisado no está tan mal... ¿no? Bueno, ya me daréis vuestra opinión y si pensáis que deberían volver a visitar a los señores Tuck._

_Hola a todos otra vez. Si, ya se que me retrasé un día. Espero que no os hayais desesperado mucho:)_

_El capítulo fue prácticamente entero Ron y Hermione. Cuando no sale Harry se queja la mitad de la gente y cuando sale, se queja la otra mitad. No se muy bien donde está el equilibrio_

_En el próximo capítulo se verán las consecuencias de la cita y qué decide Hermione así que no os lo perdáis._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos, flipo con la cantidad de rr que está teniendo el fic. Gracias en especial a:_

**_Ro Black, NanitaPotter, krazygirl140, Miss-Ginger, Mely Weasley, karola, Ceciss, -Argentinita-, vale!!, SMaris, Mokonayamileth, ana, raiza weasley-granger, Azkaban, Lil Granger, Patty, flor de invierno, IxchelMalfoy, RommyCR, saralpp, foaby, prexiozapottyweasley, Diluz, Gilraen Vardamir, giuly, Susie, LucyMalfoy, Drkta, lanawood, JackSparrow, Muzzytonks, karo, Pinnieweasley, Joslin Weasley, laurus cullen weasley, Quid Morgan, viloka potter, Linc, DesyWeasley, victoria krum, ParisHilton, Pivitafinnigan, NekaneRadcliffe, ilovedanyrupert, Fanel Girl, Fer Cornamenta, Dark Candy, MakaRonHer, R.W, Klauhermy, Miriammm, Mr.Burns, __Ladymor, Tiarosaline, marta1220 y LilythWH._**

_Gracias a todos otra vez! Y espero que hayáis recibido las respuestas a los rr_

_Muchos besos_

_**o0o Luxx o0o**_


	11. La víspera de Navidad

_Disclaimer. Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Más quisiera..._

**CAPÍTULO 11 – LA VÍSPERA DE NAVIDAD**

Hermione se metió en la ducha casi en estado de trance. El día no había empezado bien, la muerte de tía Rosaline y el verse obligada a pasar las vacaciones en la Madriguera habían sido un contratiempo. Pero aquella tarde... cada vez que se acordaba de todo lo que había vivido se estremecía. Puede que no hubiera pasado nada sorprendente, ni siquiera digno de mención. No se habían besado hasta quedarse sin aire ni se habían estado dando el lote en una bañera. Pero su relación realmente había cambiado, Hermione había podido percibirlo. Había estado con Ron, su amigo desde los 11 años, que seguía siendo tan payaso como siempre. Pero también había visto su faceta más madura y emotiva, se había dado cuenta del cariño que sentía por sus abuelos, por los señores Tuck, de la idea que tenía él de lo que era la felicidad.

Y sobre todo, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella le importaba, hasta el punto de querer compartir todo aquello con ella.

Sonrió, dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cabeza y limpiara los restos de arena de su cuerpo y su pelo. Se sentía feliz y optimista, como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía y no estaba tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de qué era lo que había provocado aquel estado en el que se encontraba.

O mejor dicho, quién era el que lo había provocado.

Pero Ron todavía no lo sabía. Tenía que buscar la forma de darle las gracias.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron se quitó los pantalones llenos de arena con desgana. Le apetecía darse cabezazos contra la pared por idiota. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo podía haber llevado a Hermione a Sundown Hill? Era un sitio especial para él. ¿Y qué? Aquello no era una cita. Las citas incluían flores, bombones y palabras ñoñas dichas a media voz en un salón de té.

Intentó justificarse diciéndose que se había dejado llevar por lo que él había creído que sería mejor en ese momento. Se dijo una y otra vez que ella no era una chica corriente, a la que se pudiera embaucar con flores y cumplidos. Pero por más que lo intentaba la sensación de que se había equivocado volvía una y otra vez a él. ¿Volar? ¿Un picnic a la orilla de un acantilado? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Con angustia pensó en la reacción de ella. Mientras estaban en la playa había tenido la sensación, por un breve instante, de que estaba a gusto con él, de una forma diferente a la que su amistad les permitía otras veces. Y cuando le había dado la mano y pasearon juntos por la orilla del mar... Ron creyó que estaba volando sin necesidad de escoba. Pero luego había estado tan callada y taciturna durante el camino de vuelta y cuando por fin llegaron a la Madriguera, no había dicho nada. Había desaparecido dentro de la casa y no le había dicho nada: ni un _"gracias por el intento pero como pensaba, Víktor es mejor que tú_" ni un _"estúpido idiota, me has hecho desperdiciar tres horas de mi vida_". Mucho menos un "_te quiero, tenías razón, eres la mejor opción, quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo"_

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y había desperdiciado su última jugada. Se lavó un poco la cara, intentando poner un gesto que no delatara su estado de

ánimo ante su familia y salió a la oscuridad del pasillo.

**o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0oo**

Hermione echó una última ojeada a su aspecto delante del espejo. Estaba guapa, con el jersey de cuello alto sin mangas, la falda beige, las botas altas de tacón y el pelo recogido en un desordenado moño. Se había puesto un poco de brillo en los labios y el perfume que Ron le había regalado las navidades anteriores. Estaba nerviosa e impaciente por decirle a él lo que pensaba de aquel día y, sobre todo, por decirle que había conseguido que cambiara de idea sobre las relaciones de pareja. Y también estaba aterrorizada por la reacción que pudiera tener él o por cómo podría acabar aquello.

Cogió aire y se dirigió a la puerta, ignorando las miles de mariposas - ahora sabía que eran mariposas - que revoloteaban en la boca de su estómago. Enfiló las escaleras que dirigían al piso de abajo y la voz de la señora Weasley regañando a alguien empezó a llegarle cada vez con más claridad desde la cocina, junto a un penetrante olor a pavo asado.

- ¡Y OS DEJÉ ENCARGADOS DE HACER LA SALSA DE ARÁNDANOS, RONALD! ¡DEBERÍA SABER A ESTAS ALTURAS QUE NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN TI! Tú no tienes la culpa Harry, cariño. ¡PERO TÚ DEBERÍAS HABERTE ACORDADO! ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXCUSA PARA...

- La tiene - la interrumpió Hermione, entrando en la cocina - Buenas noches, señora Weasley.

Molly, Harry y Ron se habían girado hacia ella y la miraban boquiabiertos, sobre todo el pelirrojo. Aunque no llevaba una túnica de gala ni un peinado perfecto, Hermione estaba absolutamente radiante aquella noche. Fue la señora Weasley la primera en sobreponerse.

- Hola Hermione, cariño. Estás preciosa - dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla - Te queda bien el pelo recogido. Dime, ¿cuál es esa excusa tan buena por la que vamos a tener que cenar el pavo sin salsa?

- Ron me acompañó a recoger arándanos - dijo la chica tranquilamente - Los que estaban en la despensa estaban demasiado maduros y preferimos ir al bosque de la ladera y coger algunos frescos. No se preocupe, aún hay tiempo para hacer la salsa si colaboramos entre todos.

Molly la miró alzando una ceja y luego miró a su hijo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Está bien – concedió - Os dejo encargados a vosotros entonces.

En cuanto salió de la cocina, Ron la miró agradecido y Harry empezó a pasearse nervioso.

- ¡Genial! ¿De dónde sacamos ahora arándanos frescos? Ella se va a dar cuenta si usamos los viejos...

- No te preocupes - dijo Hermione desapareciendo por la puerta. Volvió a los pocos segundos con una cesta llena de enormes arándanos frescos - Esta mañana fui a dar un paseo y recogí todos estos. Creo que valdrán.

Harry suspiró, aliviado y los tres se pusieron manos a la obra. El moreno comenzó a lavar y pelar los frutos mientras Hermione y Ron los iban machacando. La chica miró de reojo al pelirrojo, que nuevamente volvía a parecer extrañamente taciturno. Se preguntó si la causa de aquel silencio sería el que ella no hubiera dado ninguna señal de haber tomado una decisión ni le hubiera dado las gracias por la cita.

- Harry, ¿me ayudas a poner la mesa?

Ginny había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

Hermione suspiró. Al fín tendría un momento para hablar con el chico a solas.

- Mmm... creo que mejor... Será mejor que siga con la salsa - contestó el moreno, nervioso - ¿Qué tal si te ayuda Hermione?

La pelirroja le miró un instante, sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

- Vale. ¿Hermione, me ayudas tú?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, fastidiada por haber perdido su oportunidad. Después de colocar un instante las cosas sobre la encimera, salió detrás de su amiga hacia el comedor.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron seguían en la cocina concentrados en machacar los arándanos e ir echándolos a un cazo con agua hirviendo. El moreno estaba colorado e inquieto mientras que su amigo seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Harry no lo soportó más.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Hermione?

Ron se giró hacia él, mirándole perplejo. Era lo único que le faltaba por oir esa noche para que su día fuera redondo.

- Hummm... déjame pensar - dijo con sarcasmo - ¿porque no estamos saliendo, quizá?

Esta vez fue Harry el sorprendido.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mi?

- ¿Tengo pinta de estar haciéndolo?

- ¡Vamos Ron! ¡Os vi! ¿Recuerdas? Os vi en el baño de prefectos y no estabais precisamente quietecitos. Y Merlín sabe que mi inocencia no va a recuperarse después de aquello. Y os vi hoy. Vi cómo os mirabais y estabais con las cabezas muy cerca uno del otro.

- Lo del baño... fue un impulso. Algo de lo que vosotros y vuestros estúpidos retos tuvisteis buena parte de culpa. No estamos saliendo, Harry, por más que me cueste admitirlo. Aunque... sí le confesé mis sentimientos - dijo finalmente, con gesto derrotado.

Harry se sintió un poco culpable por haber sacado el tema.

-¡Vaya! Pero eso ya es algo ¿no? ¡Eso es bueno!

- Lo sería si ella sintiera lo mismo por mi y no siguiera con ese búlgaro troglodita.

Ron estaba realmente alicaído y su amigo no sabía qué hacer o decir para animarle.

- ¡Pero al menos sabe que te gusta! Ahora sólo tienes que demostrarle que tú eres mejor que Krum.

- Lo intenté. Le pedí que saliera conmigo y esta tarde tuvimos una cita.

- Por eso desaparecisteis.

- Sí. Pero no sirvió de nada. La cagué completamente, colega - parecía abatido - Ni siquiera sé si se divirtió. No me dijo... no me dijo nada. Ahora mismo debe odiarme.

Harry sonrió. Acababa de descubrir algo.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro - dijo, señalando la encimera.

Sobre la superficie de mármol varios trozos de arándano estaban alineados formando una frase.

_"Gracias por una tarde perfecta"_

Ron lo miró boquiabierto y entrecerró los ojos, como buscando un segundo significado a aquello.

- ¿Eso... quiere decir...?- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Su amigo le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo.

- Tendrás que preguntárselo.

Y por primera vez en días, encontró un motivo para sonreír.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron cogió la salsera y entró en el pequeño comedor. Allí sola, inclinada sobre la mesa encendiendo una vela, estaba ella. La luz titilante de la llama bailaba reflejada en sus ojos castaños y parecía estar bastante alegre.

Mejor dicho, parecía feliz.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado estático, observándola hasta que ella levantó la cabeza y le vio.

- ¿Ron?

La chica le miraba, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ho-hola - se acercó y posó la salsera sobre la mesa - Ha quedado todo muy bonito.

- Gracias. Ginny tiene mucha mano para la decoración.

- No creo que haya sido ella sola.

Hermione le sonrió, agradecida. Por un momento pareció que iba a decirle algo, pero no emitió ningún sonido y el chico se le adelantó.

- Iba a darte esto mañana- dijo, rebuscando en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón - Pero creo que irán perfectos con tu ropa de esta noche. Feliz Navidad.

Abrió el puño y mostró dos finos pendientes largos de plata. Hermione se quedó atónita.

- ¡Ron! ¿Cómo sabías...?

- Siempre te quedabas con la nariz pegada al escaparate de esa tienda cuando íbamos a Hogsmeade.

- Pero había muchas cosas en ese escaparate - dijo ella, mirándole sorprendida - ¿Cómo sabías que eran los que me gustaban?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Eran los únicos que pegaban contigo.

La chica volvió a sonreír y giró la cabeza hacia un lado señalándose la oreja, para que él se los colocara. Al acercarse, un rizo rebelde se escapó del moño de Hermione y le acarició la punta de la nariz, inundándole todos los sentidos con el olor de violetas.

- Te quedan muy bien - dijo cuando terminó de ponérselos.

- Gracias - se quedó un instante en silencio, mirándole a los ojos - Ron, yo...

¡¡CRACK!!

Fred y George se aparecieron junto a ellos.

- Hola hermanito - los gemelos le miraban con sorna - ¿Qué hacíais aquí tan solitos?

- Poner la mesa - contestó el chico, malhumorado por la interrupción.

- Vaya Hermione - dijo George, mirándola de arriba a abajo - Qué guapa.

- Sí - le secundó su gemelo - Te queda bien la falda corta. Deberías ponértela más a menudo.

- Gracias... creo - dijo la chica, sonrojada, antes de salir hacia la cocina.

- ¿Sabes Ronnie? - le dijo George por lo bajo - Si no te decides a pedirle que salga contigo de una vez, lo haré yo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione subió a refrescarse un poco en el baño, lamentando que nuevamente les hubieran interrumpido. Pero pronto se le pasó: la noche sería larga y ya tendría oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Ron en algún momento. Y entonces le diría lo que sentía por él.

Sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta de que quizá no sería tan fácil que se quedaran a solas. Cuando bajó todos estaban ya reunidos en el comedor. El señor Weasley había empezado a trinchar el pavo, los gemelos estaban enseñándole a Ginny algunos productos nuevos de la tienda y Harry y Ron ayudaban a Molly a llevar bandejas y platos desde la cocina. En un determinado momento se cruzó con Ron, que le sonrió y ella se sintió feliz. Al menos ya le había dado a entender que la cita le había gustado y ya tendrían tiempo de hablar del futuro.

Fue una cena tranquila y familiar que le hizo olvidarse de que no estaba con sus padres. Estaba sentada entre George, que no paraba de bromear y Ron, y tenía enfrente a Ginny, Harry y Fred.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que estás realmente guapa esta noche, Hermione? - le preguntó George una vez más.

- Sí. Unas cien veces.

- Es que hoy estás muy guapa - secundó el señor Weasley con una sonrisa amable.

- Quizá deberías dejar aquí algún día a estos dos - George señaló alternativamente a Harry y Ron - y venir a verme a la tienda. Hay un par de cosas que podría enseñarte en el almacén que…

- ¡¡George!! - la señora Weasley parecía escandalizada.

- Oh, vamos mamá. Me refería a artículos de broma. Además, ya es mayor de edad - bromeó, guiñándole un ojo.

Todos los demás reían ante el sonrojo de la chica. Todos menos Ron, que miraba reprobadoramente a su hermano. Y eso divertía sobremanera a Hermione.

Le dedicó una disimulada sonrisa al chico, que se la devolvió y relajó el gesto.

- Deberías tener cuidado George - intervino Ginny - Hermione está saliendo con Víktor Krum y es el doble de ancho que tú. Como te oiga decir algo así...

La cara de Ron se ensombreció y hasta la propia Hermione sintió que de repente una extraña congoja la inundaba. Casi se había olvidado de Víktor.

- ¿Krum? - Fred parecía sorprendido - ¿Estás saliendo con Krum?

- Técnicamente...mmm... sí - susurró la chica mirando de reojo a Ron, que parecía muy interesado en los bordados del mantel.

- ¿Víktor Krum? - intervino la señora Weasley - ¿No es ese jugador de Quidditch tan famoso? ¿Ese mocetón tan guapo de los pósters que Ron tenía en la habitación?

Ron se revolvió incómodo en la silla. Hermione iba a decir algo pero justo en ese momento una lechuza parda golpeó el cristal. Molly fue a abrir mientras el señor Weasley se inclinaba hacia la castaña.

- ¿Así que novio, eh? ¡Vaya! Es increíble lo rápido que crecéis. Hubiera dicho que eras muy joven para eso.

- No digas tonterías, Arthur- le interrumpió su mujer, mientras la lechuza entraba en la estancia y dejaba un paquetito delante de Hermione - Te recuerdo que nosotros empezamos a salir con 14 años.

- Si - dijo el señor Weasley con expresión soñadora - Y de eso hace ya 36 años.

Hermione atendía a la conversación, rezando porque nadie reparara en el paquete que tenía delante. Había reconocido la letra del sobre que lo acompañaba.

- ¿No lo abres? - le preguntó Ginny, señalándolo - Es el regalo de navidad de Víktor ¿no?

Al decir esto todos los presentes se giraron hacia ella con curiosidad.

- ¿O es que tienes algo que esconder? - preguntó Fred con malicia.

La castaña abrió la carta con manos temblorosas.

_" Me fijé en que los mirabas cada vez que íbamos a Hogsmeade. Es para que te acuerdes de mi cada vez que te los pongas. Espero haber acertado pero supongo _

_que sí porque son perfectos para tí. Feliz Navidad. Víktor"._

Con miedo, desgarró el paquete. No podía ser que él... Era demasiado coincidencia. Suspiró con alivio al ver que los pendientes que había dentro de la caja no se parecían nada a los que Ron le había regalado. Eran dos flores enormes de cristales de colores, bastante horteras y con pinta de ser muy caras. Ella jamás se habría puesto algo tan llamativo como aquello estando en su sano juicio.

- Vaya - dijo Fred, frunciendo el ceño - Tu novio te ha regalado dos... alcachofas para ponerte en las orejas.

- No hagas caso, cariño - le dijo Molly, dándole una colleja a su hijo - Son bonitos. Aunque no hubiera imaginado que te gustaran ese tipo de joyas. Me gustan más para ti los que llevas puestos.

La chica miró a Ron de reojo. Parecía tener la vista fija en la nota que venía con los pendientes y su expresión era seria.

- Es verdad - cedió la chica - No son de mi estilo. De hecho son bastante... horrorosos - dijo con una sonrisa.

Molly suspiró, aliviada.

- Menos mal, cielo. Si te llegas a poner eso no sabría si darte el desayuno o echarte abono y regarte.

El inusual y espontáneo comentario de la señora Weasley provocó que todos rieran divertidos e incluso Ron pareció aliviado. Los pendientes de Hermione pasaron a ser el centro de la conversación durante la cena, dando pie a chistes y burlas.

Y detrás de todas esas risas, Hermione había llegado a una conclusión fundamental. Víktor era buen chico, pero no la conocía en absoluto.

Aprovechando que el faldón del mantel era largo, se armó de valor y tomó la mano de Ron por debajo de la mesa. Sintió el saltito que dio en un primer momento, sobresaltado, y vio por el rabillo del ojo que la miraba interrogante. Ella sólo se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ladeada mientras hablaba con Harry, pero fue lo suficiente para que al pelirrojo se le quedara una sonrisa alelada el resto de la cena.

**O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ya estaban acabando con los postres que Ginny había hecho para todos cuando en la vieja radio del señor Weasley sonó "Un caldero de amor caliente y espeso" y éste sacó a su esposa a bailar por el comedor. Molly parecía radiante bailando con su marido mientras este le cantaba la letra de la canción cerca del oído. Hermione se quedó un rato mirándoles fijamente y la historia que Ron le había contado unas horas antes volvió a su mente: como los padres del señor Weasley antes, Arthur y Molly parecían realmente compenetrados y felices a pesar de llevar muchos años juntos. Habían imaginado cómo iba a ser la casa de sus sueños, habían formado una familia y habían vivido felices a pesar de los problemas y las dificultades económicas. Por segunda vez aquella tarde Hermione pensó que quizá no fuera tan disparatado pensar que una relación de pareja podía funcionar y durar para siempre.

Se dio cuenta de que Ron la observaba fijamente y se sonrojó al pensar que quizá él se hubiera dado cuenta de en qué estaba pensando.

- Oh, vamos hijos, no seáis muermos - dijo Molly riendo mientras giraba en brazos de su marido y una nueva canción comenzaba a sonar en el transistor - Sacad a las chicas a bailar.

Ginny cogió a Harry del brazo, que se resistió unos instantes pero finalmente cedió. Hermione miró de reojo a Ron pero este no parecía

decidirse. Fue George el que se levantó y le ofreció un brazo a la chica.

- ¿Bailas, Hermione? ¿O me va a pegar Krum por esto?

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Ron le apretó la mano y se levantó de un salto sin soltarla, arrastrándola con él.

- Ni de coña - le dijo a su hermano, que le miraba perplejo - Hoy baila conmigo.

Y fuertemente agarrados se pusieron a girar entre las otras dos parejas por el reducido espacio que la mesa y el arbol de navidad dejaban libre. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir todo el calor que desprendían. Harry, junto a ellos, parecía realmente acalorado y sudaba profusamente, mientras Ginny le agarraba la muñeca para que no alejara la mano de su cintura. Los señores Weasley se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían abobados, como dos adolescentes enamorados, provocando que los gemelos gesticularan metiéndose los dedos en la boca como si fueran a vomitar. Molly de vez en cuando miraba a las dos jóvenes parejas que se deslizaban sobre la alfombra y sonreía, satisfecha, provocando la curiosidad de su marido.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? - preguntaba una y otra vez.

- Nada. Ya lo entenderás - decía ella invariablemente, acariciándole la mejilla.

Pero Hermione no se estaba enterando de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sólo tenía ojos para Ron, que la miraba con deleite como si no acabara de creerse que aquello estuviera pasando, que sonreía y que le acariciaba la cintura cada vez que giraban. Y notaba cientos, miles de mariposas aleteando en su estómago por todo lo que aquella mirada de un azul profundo prometía.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Media hora después los gemelos marcharon y los señores Weasley subieron a acostarse, dejando a los jóvenes encargados de recoger. Mientras Harry y Ginny lavaban los platos, Hermione cogió a Ron de la mano y subieron al descansillo del primer piso, donde él dormía con Harry.

Titubeó un instante, nerviosa.

- Quería darte las gracias por la cita.

- Ya lo hiciste - dijo él, sonriendo - O bueno, los arándanos lo hicieron por ti.

- Lo sé. Pero quería decírtelo en persona. Ha sido una tarde realmente maravillosa.

- ¿Pero? - preguntó resignadamente, esperando lo que vendría a continuación.

- Pero nada. Sólo eso. Bueno, y yo también quería darte algo- dijo sonriendo.

- Hermione, no tenías por qué haber...

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque ella se había abrazado a su cuello y había depositado un beso suave y largo sobre sus labios.

- Esto es por la cita - dijo, separándose un instante de él - Y esto - volvió a besarle - por los pendientes.

Ron la miró, desconcertado y abrió la boca para decir algo.

- Ejem - Harry estaba en la escalera, mirándoles divertido.

- ¿Sabes colega? - dijo el pelirrojo mirándole ligeramente atontado - Esto de que aparezcas en los momentos más inoportunos se está convirtiendo en una costumbre realmente molesta.

- Yo no tengo la culpa - dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros - si os ponéis a... daros las buenas noches delante de mi habitación.

Los dos se sonrojaron pero parecían felices.

- Entonces... ¿estáis saliendo o no?

- No - dijo Ron.

- Sí - contestó Hermione.

Los dos chicos se giraron hacia ella perplejos, sobre todo Ron.

- Bueno... si tú todavía quieres.

- ¿Bromeas? - Ron estaba pletórico - ¡Claro que quiero!

La cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él, mirándola a los ojos, radiante.

- Un momento...- el chico reculó un poco - ¿Qué hay de Krum y de sus pendientes-coliflor?

Hermione se sonrojó.

- Romperé con él en cuanto le vea. Me parece algo delicado para tratarlo por carta.

- Suficiente - dijo el chico, satisfecho.

Harry quiso intervenir.

- En teoría deberíais esperar a que ella rompa con Krum para... para...

Pero ellos no le oían porque estaban totalmente ensimismados el uno en el otro.

- Vamos anda- dijo tirando del chico hacia la habitación - Antes de que vengan tus padres y os vean aquí. Hasta mañana Hermione.

- Hasta mañana- contestó ella, risueña.

Y Harry empujó a un catatónico Ron dentro de la habitación.

**oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Hola a todas/os! Lo siento lo siento lo siento muchísimo! Siento la tardanza pero el viernes volví a tener examen y por si eso fuera poco, pensaba publicar ayer y se me borró el capítulo enterito! No os imagináis lo que fastidia eso:( Así que he tenido que reescribirlo con lo que más o menos me acordaba y apenas he tenido tiempo a repasar fallos y eso así que perdonadme._

_Bueno, ya véis que aunque no pasa nada emocionante es un capítulo importante porque por fín!! Ron y Hermione empiezan a salir. Está el pequeño inconveniente de que ella sigue con Krum, pero se supone que le pondrá solución pronto. Y bueno, id preparandoos porque los siguientes capítulos van a ser muuy moviditos_

_Por si a algunos os llegó la alerta del one-shot que publiqué esta semana y os confundisteis... Tranquils que de momento no pienso cambiar de campo. Era un regalo de cumple para una chica que llevaba un mogollón de tiempo pidiéndome que le escribiera un H/D. Nada que ver con esto._

_Y otra cosa más. Este capítulo se lo dedico a laurus cullen weasley, que es un amor y me ha dedicado su fic "Entre dos mundos". Espero que le vaya muy bien y estoy segura de que va a ser así _

_Por lo demás... gracias a tods por los rr!! 400 ya!! Gracias a:_

_**SMaris, Gilraen Vardamir, lucymalfoy, Drkta, lanawood, laurus cullen weasley, Srtas.Weasley, Diluz, Patty, lunae, Ro Black, Fanel Girl, hermioneyron, QuidMorgan, giuly, MAR, Yamileth-Li, Mely Weasley, Fabs Weasley, saralpp, JoslinWeasley, Lil Granger, EriPotterWeasley, pivitafinnigan, NekaneRadliffe, miau, krazygirl140, Miss-Ginger, MakaRonHer, Blooth, Azkaban, Dark Candy, Musaga Usagikou, DesiWeasley, victoria krum, Fer Cornamenta, klauhermy, raiza weasley-granger, AnitaTonks, Luuuchiiii, ilovedanyrupert, Swannyher, ladymor, Pixie-dixie, TracyThurnblad, malyfilch, ParisHilton, Nimbus3000, miriammm, TiaRosaline, LilythWH, RommyCR, LaU, Natalia, RaniaPotter, arimi-chan, ..., ale y LINC.**_

_Esta sección cada vez ocupa más;) _

_Y, esta vez sí, si no hay ninguna catástrofe natural que lo impida, el viernes actualizo Un besazo a todas/os_

_**o0o Luxx o0o **_


	12. Sundown Hill

_Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Si así fuera ya me habría mudado a Inglaterra y estaría todo el día rondando por delante de la casa de Rupert Grint. Aisss._

**CAPÍTULO 12 – SUNDOWN HILL**

Aquella mañana Ron se despertó temprano, con la sensación de haber dormido realmente bien. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que era Navidad y una montaña de regalos le estarían esperando a los pies de la cama. Pero no se movió porque el recuerdo de lo ocurrido el día anterior le vino de pronto a la cabeza. Una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad se dibujó en su rostro mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás en la cama, con los brazos en cruz y mirando para el techo. Se quedó estático, recreándose en cada recuerdo sin hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que oyó que Harry se removía junto a él.

Estiró el cuello y vio que su amigo había cambiado de postura, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados y emitía suaves ronquidos.

- Harry.

El moreno no se enteró y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

- Harry.

Nada.

- ¡¡Harry!! - dijo finalmente, zarandeándolo.

El chico se incorporó, sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué, qué pasa?- dijo mientras palpaba la mesita de noche en busca de sus gafas.

- Oh, ya te has despertado - dijo el pelirrojo intentando sonar casual.

- Querrás decir que TÚ me has despertado.

- Bueno... es que es Navidad y estoy impaciente por abrir los regalos. ¿Tú no?

- ¡Ron! Son las 6 y media de la mañana. Y ayer nos acostamos tarde - dijo, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

- Harry...

- ¿Qué, Ron?

- Ayer... tú nos viste, ¿verdad?

- A quienes, Ron.

- A mi... y a Hermione. Nos viste besándonos ¿no?

Una mata de pelo negro y alborotado emergió nuevamente entre las sábanas.

- No me habrás despertado para esto - dijo mirándole amenazadoramente con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Eeeh... no - el pelirrojo se sonrojó - Pero ya que estás despierto podrías contestarme.

Harry volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada, derrotado.

- Sí, Ron, os ví besaros.

- ¿Y ella dijo que iba a dejar a Krum, verdad?

- Si, Ron.

- ¿Y dijo que iba a salir conmigo, no?

Harry suspiró, desesperado.

- Si, Ron, anoche pasaron todas esas cosas y yo lo ví, no lo soñaste. ¿Satisfecho?

El pelirrojo sonrió, feliz.

- Si. ¿Abrimos los regalos?

- ¿Vas a dejarme dormir si no lo hacemos?

- Hummm... no, probablemente no.

- Entonces abrámoslos.

Ron ignoró el paquete grande y mullido envuelto con papel marrón y los regalos de sus hermanos y de Harry y se abalanzó hacia una caja pequeña pulcramente envuelta. Ansioso, desgarró el papel y se quedó mudo al ver que dentro sólo había una agenda de piel marrón.

- Harry...

- Diiiime.

- Hermione me ha regalado una agenda.

- ¿Y? ¿Por qué lo dices con esa falta de entusiasmo?

- Bueno... Me esperaba algo más... Romántico.

Harry se quedó mirando su cara de decepción antes de romper a reír sonoramente.

- No le veo la gracia- contestó el pelirrojo, enfurruñado.

- Oh, venga Ron. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un ramo de flores? ¿Una banda de mariachis?

- No, pero algo más...

- Mira.

Harry le señaló un paquete que acababa de abrir y dentro había una agenda exactamente igual que la suya, pero de color negro.

- Ya conoces a Hermione, seguro que compró los regalos hace meses. Y todo esto pasó ayer, ¿no? Aunque hubiera querido regalarte algo más...romántico- Harry intentó aguantar la risa por respeto a su amigo- no le habría dado tiempo.

- No, supongo que no.

- Además, míralo por el lado positivo: ya tienes dónde programar las citas que tengáis a partir de ahora.

Ron miró con nuevos ojos la agenda e incluso se atrevió a abrirla. Hermione le había pegado por dentro fotos de ellos tres juntos, cromos de los Chudley Canons y había señalado las fechas de los exámenes, los cumpleaños de su familia y amigos...Y había puesto una anotación en la primera hoja:

"Para que recuerdes las fechas especiales"

Ron sonrió; ya tenía una fecha especial con la que estrenar su nueva agenda.

-¿Sabes colega? - le dijo a Harry soñadoramente - Quizá el regalo no esté tan mal, después de todo.

**oo0o0o0o0o00o00o00o0o000o0o0o**

Dos horas después los chicos bajaron a la cocina y se encontraron a la señora Weasley preparando el desayuno para todos. Le dieron las gracias por los regalos y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, donde pronto se les unió el padre de Ron. Ambos estaban nerviosos y miraban impacientemente hacia la puerta una y otra vez.

Fue Ginny la primera en aparecer, con su jersey Weasley verde claro y el libro de Quidditch que Harry y Ron le habían regalado en la mano. Se acercó a ellos y les dio un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla a cada uno, haciendo que Ron refunfuñara y que Harry se quedara en estado de alelamiento el resto de mañana. Cuando por fin apareció Hermione, unos diez minutos después, llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta, el jersey nuevo – fucsia - y los pendientes que Ron le había regalado la noche anterior. El chico se quedó mirándola un rato, como esperando alguna señal de que que no se había imaginado lo que había pasado. Hermione parecía de buen humor, pero hizo un saludo general a todos y fue directamente al fogón a ayudar a Molly a preparar las tortitas.

Ron estaba un poco decepcionado. Obviamente no esperaba que ella le hubiera dado un beso de tornillo delante de toda su familia, pero sí que al menos le hubiera dado alguna muestra de estar tan nerviosa e impaciente como él. En vez de eso iba de un lado para otro de la cocina, llevando platos y bollos y recogiendo tazas.

- Hermione cariño, ¿puedes traer más mermelada de la despensa? Éste frasco se está terminando.

La chica desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, seguida por la atenta mirada de él y unos segundos después volvió a asomar la cabeza.

- Ron, ¿puedes ayudarme por favor? Está en un estante muy alto y no llego.

El pelirrojo le siguió obedientemente y una vez en la despensa ella arrimó la puerta y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso en los labios.

- Buenos días - le dijo, sonriendo divertida ante su cara de sorpresa.

Y con las mismas, salió del cuartito dejándolo abobado tras ella.

Cuando el chico recuperó el ritmo cardiaco normal y volvió a la cocina con el tarro, Harry le miró arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema con la mermelada, Ron? - preguntó socarronamente - Tardaste mucho en traerla.

Ginny les miró curiosamente y Hermione, que estaba batiendo huevos de espaldas a ellos, sonrió disimuladamente.

Ron se encogió de hombros, sonrojado. Puede que en otras circunstancias se hubiera defendido, pero aquella mañana era inmune a todas las burlas.

Nadie se fijó en que la señora Weasley también sonreía, salvo su marido que no dijo nada. Seguía sin entender qué le hacía tanta gracia a Molly pero si ella tenía razón, ya lo entendería.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El desayuno transcurrió entre bromas, miradas de refilón y sonrisas disimuladas.

- ¿Qué planes tenéis para esta tarde, chicos? - preguntó Molly cuando ya estaban terminando de desayunar - Quizá a alguno le apetezca ayudarme a limpiar el cobertizo.

Hermione se adelantó.

- Yo tengo que ir a Londres hoy, señora Weasley, lo siento. Tengo que comprar plumas nuevas y pergamino en el callejón Diagon.

La chica empezó a mirar a Ron, que no se dio por aludido, y a carraspear suavemente. Finalmente miró a Harry con desesperación.

- Ron - dijo el moreno, resignado - ¿No me habías comentado tú también que se te habían terminado los pergaminos y la tinta?

El pelirrojo le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no aprovechas para ir con Hermione a comprar material? - le dijo mirándolo significativamente y remarcando las sílabas- A Londres. Con ella.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de repente, iluminados por la comprensión.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto. Tengo que comprar material - confirmó el chico, asintiendo tan enérgicamente que resultó muy poco creíble.

- Es increíble la cantidad de dinero que os hacen gastar en ese colegio - dijo la señora Weasley, resignada.

En ese momento aparecieron los gemelos, que ese día descansaban y habían venido para desayunar con su familia. Pronto se metieron en un acalorado debate con sus padres y Ginny sobre lo caro que salía tener hijos, momento que Hermione aprovechó para pasarle una nota a Ron por debajo de la mesa.

El chico miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que estaba libre de miradas indiscretas y desdobló el papel.

_"¿Vamos a Sundown Hill? Se lo prometiste al señor Tuck"_

El chico la miró pero ella se había metido en la conversación y no estaba atendiendo. Tuvo que esperar un rato a que todos los presentes se acaloraran con la discusión - que ahora había derivado en "trabajar para el ministerio, sí o no" para susurrarle por lo bajo:

- ¿Estás segura de eso? No quiero que te aburras.

- Me apetece mucho - le contestó ella, disimuladamente.

No había nada más que hablar. Irían a Sundown Hill.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Ron se retrasó un poco y se quedó ayudando a su madre a recoger mientras los demás subían a sus respectivas habitaciones. Estaba metiendo las tazas en el fregadero cuando su madre sacó de una de las alacenas un tarro que tenía algunas monedas en el fondo.

- Toma - dijo, tendiéndole un galeón - Para que compres el material.

El chico se sintió culpable. Una cosa era engañar a su madre y otra distinta que el engaño le costara dinero.

- No te preocupes - dijo Ron, rechazando la moneda con las manos - Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado del que me mandáis para gastos y pensaba pagarlo con eso.

- Entonces - dijo Molly intentando sonar casual y guiñándole un ojo - úsalo para invitar a Hermione a merendar. Ahora que Fred y George son independientes no tenemos tantos gastos. Que no se diga que los chicos Weasley no son caballerosos.

Y salió de la cocina, dejando a Ron preguntándose cuánta información manejaba su madre en realidad.

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

No fue hasta después de comer, cuando los gemelos se fueron y el ambiente de la casa se volvió a tranquilizar, cuando Ron y Hermione salieron al huerto trasero, al mismo sitio donde todo había empezado menos de veinticuatro horas antes. Apenas se miraron, probablemente por miedo a que un simple cruce de miradas pudiera revelar a ojos curiosos todo lo que en aquellos momentos sentían. El cielo encapotado llevaba todo el día amenazando lluvia y sería mejor que esta vez se desaparecieran. Por eso y porque todos sabían el miedo que Hermione le tenía a volar y un viaje en escoba - supuestamente - hasta Londres no habría sido una forma precisamente disimulada de hacer las cosas. Así que se cogieron tímidamente de la mano, en un gesto que para cualquiera que pudiera estar mirando por la ventana habría sido natural - lo normal antes de desaparecerse juntos - pero que para ellos supuso una descarga de electricidad que hizo que por un instante se olvidaran de concentrarse en su destino.

Una mirada significativa y un apretón de manos, y unos segundos después estaban en Sundown Hill, en el mismo bosque donde habían aterrizado el día anterior. Buscaron a su alrededor, asegurándose de que realmente ya no estaban en la Madriguera y estaban a salvo de miradas indiscretas, antes de abrazarse y dejar que sus labios se unieran en un largo y tranquilo beso que hizo que sus estómagos levitaran. Hermione sintió la ya familiar descarga eléctrica que recorría su espalda haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, y la sensación de vacío cuando se separaron.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? - le preguntó otra vez, mientras le acariciaba el rostro - Yo prometí que les visitaría, eso no tiene por qué incluirte a ti. Probablemente será un poco aburrido.

- El señor Tuck fue muy agradable y dijo que me llevaras contigo. Además - añadió, sonriendo pícaramente - estoy segura de que saben un montón de cosas sobre ti que no quieres que se sepan.

Ron sonrió, un poco sonrojado porque sabía que ella tenía parte de razón. Aún estaban agarrados de la mano y sin soltarse se dirigieron hacia el pueblo.

La casa de los Tuck estaba también un poco apartada y estaba pintada de un color amarillo muy vivo que resaltaba contra las fachadas blancas de las otras casas del pueblo. Como La Guarida, era pequeña y de aspecto acogedor y daba la impresión de ir a derrumbarse de un momento a otro. Atravesaron la pequeña verja que daba entrada al jardín y a Ron le tembló un poco el brazo al agarrar la aldaba para tocar.

Hermione le apretó la mano cariñosamente para infundirle tranquilidad y él le sonrió, agradecido. Después de todo, aquellas personas habían sido amigos de sus abuelos toda la vida y al estar con ellos el recuerdo de su infancia se volvería cada vez más nítido y doloroso.

Una señora de pelo blanco y rostro afable abrió la puerta. Les sonrió amablemente mientras sus ojos les estudiaban a través de la montura de sus gafas.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Que deseaban?

No tuvo que esperar una respuesta porque había reparado en los ojos azules del chico que tenía ante ella.

- ¡Ronald! - dijo, abrazándose a su cintura cariñosamente - ¡Eres tú, cariño! ¡No te había conocido!

Ron intentó decir algo pero las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta. En lugar de eso besó cariñosamente el pelo de la anciana. Ésta se echó un poco hacia atrás para estudiarlo más cómodamente.

- Jim me dijo que te había visto ayer pero pensé que no ibas a ... ¡Merlín, como has crecido! Si hasta me duele el cuello de mirar hacia arriba para verte. ¡Jim! ¡Jim! ¡Mira quién ha venido!

- Señora Tuck, esta es Hermione. Una...- meditó un instante lo que iba a decir - una amiga muy especial.

La mujer le estudió el rostro con los ojos brillantes y luego se dirigió hacia Hermione, sonriente.

- Es un placer conocerla, señora Tuck - dijo la chica, estrechándole la mano cariñosamente.

- Lo mismo digo, hija. Cualquier amiga de nuestro pequeño Ronnie es bienvenida en esta casa.

El señor Tuck apareció por el pasillo, por detrás de su mujer y su rostro de iluminó al ver con quiénes hablaba.

- ¡Ronald! - dijo, volviendo a abrazar al chico como si no lo hubiera visto el día anterior - ¡Has venido! La verdad, pensé que me lo habías dicho por hacerme callar y que no ibas a aparecer. ¡Y has traído a tu amiga! Me alegro de veros. Pasad dentro antes de que empiece a llover.

Ron estaba realmente turbado por estar allí y sus ojos vagaban por cada rincón de la estancia mientras tomaban asiento en el salón. A juzgar por los cambios de expresión en su cara todo lo que había allí le traía recuerdos.

Martha desapareció en la cocina para preparar el té y ellos dos se quedaron sentados con el señor Tuck. Estaban en un amplio sofá, bastante cerca uno del otro y el anciano se había sentado en una butaca y les miraba sonrientes mientras encendía su pipa.

- Cuéntame, hijo. ¿Qué es de tus padres y hermanos? ¿Están todos bien?

- Sí. Mis padres siguen igual que siempre aunque mi padre tiene mucho trabajo en el Ministerio con todo el asunto de...bueno, ya sabe que se avecinan malos tiempos. Bill está trabajando en Gringotts, Charlie sigue en Rumanía y Percy - su voz se quebró un instante - trabaja para Scrimgeour.

No añadió que hacía dos años que no hablaba con su familia pero no fue necesario. Los ojos del anciano expresaron la misma comprensión que si hubiera estado tres horas hablando sobre ello.

- Así que Percy se ha convertido en el lameculos oficial del ministro. Bien, lo sospechaba por las fotos que vienen a veces en el Profeta. ¿Y que hay de los gemelos y de la pequeña Ginevra?

- La pequeña Ginevra tiene 16 años y le echaría un maleficio si le oyera llamarla así - sonrió el chico divertido - y Fred y George han abierto su propio negocio, una tienda de bromas en el callejón Diagon. Tienen mucho éxito.

- Siempre supe que acabarían triunfando. Esos dos tenían olfato para los negocios - dijo, dándose golpecitos en la nariz - Apuesto una oreja a que dentro de cinco años su tienda será una cadena con franquicias en varios países.

- ¿Hablas de los gemelos verdad? - la señora Tuck entró en ese momento cargada con una enorme bandeja llena de tazas, jarras y pastelillos - Aún recuerdo los puestos que montaban siempre en el muelle en verano: zumo de calabaza, calderos de Whisky de fuego, ranas de chocolate... Lo compraban al por mayor y luego lo revendeían al doble de su precio, aprovechando que aquí no había esas cosas. Siempre fueron unos pillos.

- Listos, cariño. Lis-tos- le corrigió su marido, provocando las risas de todos.

- A ti también te vimos en el periódico, Ron. Cuando todo ese asunto del Ministerio y... Estamos muy orgullosos de ti - dijo la mujer acariciándole el pelo y provocando que el chico se sonrojase hasta las orejas.

- Tampoco fue para tanto - dijo él modestamente.

- No digas bobadas, Ron - interrumpió Hermione por primera vez y dirigiéndose al matrimonio, añadió - Ron siempre es el primero en enfrentarse a quien sea por ayudar a un amigo, aún a riesgo de su propia vida. Es la persona más leal que conozco.

La señora Tuck la miró con los ojos brillantes y luego miró orgullosamente a Ron, que observaba a Hermione emocionado y turbado.

- Es que nuestro Ronnie siempre fue muy valiente- dijo, revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo.

- Y un poco irreflexivo, también - añadió el señor Tuck, que llevaba un rato sin hablar - No sé como se las arreglaba pero siempre acababa metido en todas las peleas.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿En serio?

El pelirrojo estaba deslizándose poco a poco por el sofá como si pretendiera desaparecer de la vista de todos.

- Sí, todavía recuerdo aquella vez que se había metido en una pelea con todos los matones del pueblo por defender a... ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella niña, Martha? La hija de los Thompson.

- Amy - contestó la mujer, divertida.

- Oh, si, la pequeña Amy. Cuatro chicos del pueblo le habían quitado un zapato y la estaban increpando. Ron pasaba por allí y sin pensar en que él era sólo uno, ni que era mucho más pequeño y bajito que ellos se metió a defenderla.

- Acabó con un labio roto, las espinillas amoratadas y la ropa echa un cuadro, pero recuperó el zapato - siguió su mujer - Y estuvo feliz durante todo el resto del verano.

- Bueno, es que él siempre estuvo enamorado de Amy Thompson - dijo Jim, guiñándole un ojo al chico.

Su esposa le echó una mirada de advertencia que el anciano no captó y Ron quiso evaporarse allí mismo.

- ¿Ah si? - preguntó Hermione, divertida, mientras escrutaba al chico - Eso nunca nos lo habías contado, Ron.

- Pues estaba todo el día persiguiéndola - siguió el anciano ignorando los carraspeos de su mujer - Le cogía flores y conchas, le invitaba a ir a la playa... Hasta les daba su paga a los gemelos a cambio de ranas de chocolate para regalarle.

- No creo que todo eso le importe a la chica, Jim - dijo su mujer, mirándolo significativamente y un poco ruborizada por la falta de tacto de su marido.

- Oh, no me importa - dijo ella, sonriente - Me gusta oír historias que sé que él no nos va a contar.

Ron tenía la mirada fija en sus rodillas sin atreverse a cruzarla con la de Hermione y en ese momento estaba tan rojo que parecía más una bandera de Gryffindor que una persona.

- Entonces espero que estés cómoda hija- siguió el hombre - porque sabemos muuuchas historias.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry retorció el paño y un chorro de agua negruzca cayó en el fondo del cubo. Finalmente él se había ofrecido voluntario a limpiar el cobertizo, ya que al no estar Hermione y Ron no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Además, eso le ayudaba a mantener la mente ocupada. Se alegraba por ellos - Ron llevaba muchos años enamorado de su amiga y suponía que ella de él también, aunque hubieran tardado en admitirlo - pero de repente se sentía un poco... desplazado. No había tenido tiempo aún para comprobar si pasaban de él por su nuevo estado de parejita feliz, pero él en cierto modo sentía un poco de envidia sana. Con frecuencia echaba de menos alguien en quien confiar y de quien recibir apoyo incondicional. Alguien que le quisiera por encima de todas las cosas y no sólo por amistad.

Una imagen empezó a dibujarse nítida en su cabeza y él tuvo que concentrarse en frotar el suelo enérgicamente para apartarla. Ella no era una opción, estaba prohibida y no había nada más que hablar.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban al cobertizo y pensando que se trataba de Molly no se inmutó. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Ginny junto a él.

- ¿No tenías que hacer una redacción para Snape? - preguntó el chico sorprendido.

- Mamá me manda a ayudarte - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si es por eso, no te preocupes. Puedes ir a estudiar, yo me las arreglo solo.

- Da igual - dijo la chica con una sonrisa que hizo que a Harry le cosquilleara la nuca - Además, me viene bien descansar un rato. Me voy a volver loca con tantos ingredientes y tiempos de cocción.

-Te entiendo - le sonrió él a su vez - Yo no aguanto sentado delante del pergamino más de diez minutos seguidos. No sé como se las arregla Hermione.

Ginny agarró un trapo y empezó a limpiar el polvo de las estanterías mientras Harry seguía peleándose con la suciedad del piso. Aquel sitio estaba lleno de trastos: muebles rotos, juguetes viejos, muchos objetos muggles que el señor Weasley se había dedicado a desmontar y montar de nuevo para estudiar su funcionamiento. Harry había intentado limpiar con la varita pero había tanta suciedad que no servía para nada. Y ahora tampoco le serviría para mantener la mente ocupada porque tener a Ginny a menos de dos metros no era la mejor forma de no pensar en ella.

Estuvieron un rato trabajando en silencio. El cerebro de Harry trabajaba a mil por hora intentando pensar algún tema de conversación para romper aquel incómodo silencio. Fuera el viento soplaba cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo que las tablas de madera de las paredes temblaran dando la sensación de que se les iban a caer encima de un momento a otro.

- ¿Vas a contarme de una vez qué pasa?

El moreno dio un respingo y miró a Ginny, que le observaba curiosa, esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Vas a decírmelo o tendré que averiguarlo yo? - repitió, acercándose con una risita amenazadora al chico y agachándose hasta quedar en el suelo, a la misma altura que él.

La cabeza de Harry empezó a dar vueltas. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente? ¿Había notado cómo se sentía cada vez que ella estaba a menos de un metro de él? ¿Había aprendido legeremancia y sabía que si no hubiera roto con Corner probablemente él le hubiera matado a puñetazos por atreverse a tocarla?

Los ojos de Ginny estaban muy cerca y tenían un brillo travieso.

- ¿A qué...- tragó saliva - ...te refieres?

- Vamos Harry, no te hagas el tonto ahora - rió la chica, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la columna - Sabes de qué te hablo. No creas que estoy ciega y no me entero de nada.

El moreno intentó pensar algo que decir pero no fue capaz. Estaba a menos de un metro de él, mirándole fijamente y podía percibir su perfume floral emanando por cada uno de sus poros. Gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear los cristales del cobertizo y a filtrarse por las tablas del tejado.

Ella esperaba una respuesta y él no sabía que iba a decirle.

Ginny suspiró, rindiéndose.

- Hermione y Ron - dijo finalmente - ¿Vas a decirme qué pasó entre ellos? Llevan dos días raros. Más aún de lo habitual.

El alivio que sintió Harry fue tan grande que casi se podía palpar.

- Oh...bueno... respecto a eso... Yo no sé nada - dijo finalmente.

- Sí lo sabes - Ginny no parecía dispuesta a rendirse - Se te nota demasiado cuando mientes, Harry. Eres demasiado transparente.

- Pues esta vez te falló el instinto porque no sé nada.

Harry no quería traicionar el secreto de sus amigos: ellos lo contarían cuando se sintieran preparados para hacerlo. Pero debía reconocer que también tenía un interés propio porque le encantaba la cara que ponía ella al saber que se estaba perdiendo algo. La chica sonreía como si no le importara demasiado pero sus ojos decían que estaba muriéndose de ganas por saber hasta el último de los detalles. Y eso la hacía aún más preciosa.

Ginny estiró un brazo y agarró un palo de madera corto que había cerca de ellos, probablemente desprendido de algún mueble viejo.

- Tú vas a contármelo. Ahora - dijo amenazándole con el palo, divertida.

- No sé de qué me hablas - ahora Harry también sonreía burlón.

- No me obligues a tener que sacártelo por la fuerza, Potter.

Y dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a pincharlo suavemente con el palo por los costados, haciendo que él se retorciera riendo.

- ¡Ginny! No hagas eso. Me haces cosquillas.

Eso sólo consiguió que la chica intensificara sus movimientos, haciendo que Harry cayera hacia atrás y empezara a revolcarse por el suelo para intentar evitar las manos de ella.

- ¡Para, de verdad! - dijo sin poder parar de reír - ¡Tengo muchas cosquillas! ¡Y no sé nada!

- Oh, si lo sabes y me lo vas a decir - ella estaba arrodillada junto a él e intensificaba los movimientos por momentos.

- ¡Estate quieta ya de una vez!

- No - Ginny reía divertida ante la impotencia del moreno - No hasta que me lo cuentes.

- ¡No me obligues a detenerte yo!

- Uuuh… qué miedo.

Harry no lo soportó más. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y con un rápido movimiento, agarró a la chica por las muñecas y la impulsó hacia atrás de forma que se invirtieron las posiciones y Ginny quedó tumbada de espaldas en el suelo con él encima, inmovilizándola. Sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros.

- Te dije que te detuvieras - susurró él, mirándola a los ojos con gravedad.

Ginny esbozó una media sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Pero vas a contármelo o...?

Se interrumpió al sentir la presión de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos y ya no pudo decir nada más.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dos horas y muchas historias después, Ron acompañó al señor Tuck al sótano para ver su colección de aparejos y cañas de pescar y Hermione se quedó para ayudar a recoger a Martha. Al entrar en la cocina para dejar las tazas sucias varias fotos que colgaban de la pared llamaron su atención y se acercó para mirarlas más exhaustivamente. En una, dos matrimonios jóvenes y con ropa ya pasada de moda sonreían felices ante la cámara. Hermione identificó a Jim y Martha, con muchas arrugas menos. Junto a ellos, un hombre castaño y alto de rostro afable abrazaba a una chica pelirroja y pecosa, parecida a Ginny. En otra foto los señores Weasley - suponía que eran ellos - ya más mayores posaban felices junto a varios niños pelirrojos que Hermione identificó como Bill, George, Percy, Fred y George. El señor Weasley cogía en brazos a un niño de un año más o menos que tenía unos increíbles ojos azules y su mujer sostenía a un bebé recién nacido. Una tercera foto mostraba al señor Tuck, sonriente junto a un Ron de unos siete años que mostraba feliz un pez a la cámara.

- Los Weasley siempre nos aceptaron como parte de su familia - la señora Tuck la observaba con los ojos brillantes apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.

- ¿Ustedes no...tuvieron...? - preguntó Hermione, temerosa de ofender a la mujer.

Ella sonrió, tranquilizándola.

- No. Nunca pude quedarme embarazada. Pero no me hizo falta - añadió, risueña - Como puedes ver tuvimos cinco hijos y un montón de nietos. Sobre todo los hijos de Arthur y Molly, pasaban mucho tiempo aquí y los vimos crecer. Son un poco nuestros.

Hermione se emocionó al ver los ojos húmedos y brillantes de la anciana, que de repente pareció mucho mayor.

- La muerte de Bilius y Dora fue un duro golpe para todos. Eran unas personas estupendas, todo lo que te pueda decir sobre ellos es poco. Adoraban a su familia y se desvivían por ellos. Jim y yo entendimos que después de aquello les haya costado volver a Sundown Hill. ¿Ron te contó lo que pasó?

- Si. Fue...

- ¿Terrible? - la mujer sonrió ante la cara compungida de la joven - Si, pero cuando Dora enfermó todos pensamos que algo así pasaría. Nunca se habían separado desde los 11 años y era impensable... No sabíamos cómo iba a poder sobrevivir Bilius sin ella. Así que su muerte no sorprendió a nadie. Creo que a mí me pasaría lo mismo si le pasara algo a Jim.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Estaban allí, la señora Tuck hablando de esos temas tan delicados con tanta naturalidad como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre el tiempo. Y su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos le restaban importancia, como asumiendo con resignación que aquello tenía que pasar antes o después. Curiosamente en vez de deprimirse, se sintió realmente bien.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ustedes juntos, señora Tuck?

- Pues...nos conocimos en el primer curso de Hogwarts, el mismo año que empezaron también Bilius y Dora. Jim y yo estábamos peleándonos todo el tiempo aunque en el fondo nos apreciábamos mucho y éramos inseparables. No empezamos a salir hasta un año después de terminar el colegio.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Aquello le sonaba demasiado. Era como una broma de mal gusto.

La señora Tuck interpretó incorrectamente el gesto.

- ¿Te sorprende que nos lleváramos mal querida? Muchas veces ese es un signo inequívoco de que alguien está loco por ti y tú por él, claro. Jim y yo no hemos dejado de discutir en más de sesenta años, pero nos queremos muchísimo.

La chica se quedó turbada un rato. Su "antirromanticismo" estaba recibiendo demasiados golpes últimamente. Fijó su mirada en la foto en la que Ron aparecía con el señor Tuck.

Martha la miró cariñosamente y le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

- Queremos mucho a todos los nietos de los Weasley, pero Ronald siempre ha sido nuestra debilidad. Nos quería muchísimo y se quedaba a dormir muchas veces con nosotros. Siempre fue un niño realmente especial. Un poco bruto e irreflexivo, pero era el primero en dar la cara por alguien y si hacía algo mal, se arrepentía a los cinco minutos. Hermione - la chica se giró y enfrentó la mirada cristalina de la anciana, ahora humedecida - Se nota que le aprecias y que él te tiene mucho cariño. Por favor, cuida de él. Las personas de buen corazón son las más fáciles de dañar.

La chica asintió, sonriendo, al tiempo que se limpiaba una lágrima que empezaba a resbalar por su mejilla.

Oyeron pasos que subían del sótano y Ron y el señor Tuck aparecieron en la entrada de la cocina. El anciano observó a las dos mujeres, que estaban paradas junto a las fotos muy cerca una de la otra y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y esas caras de circunstancias? - preguntó suspicaz - ¿Ya estabais criticándonos verdad? No se te puede dejar sola, Martha. A saber qué mentiras sobre mí le habrás contado a la muchacha.

La mujer se agarró el delantal y se acercó a su marido, empujándolo hacia la sala de estar.

- Anda, deja de decir tonterías y vete a sentarte. No seas cotilla. ¿Te pregunté yo lo que hablaste con Ronald abajo?

Luego volvió a entrar en la cocina y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, divertida.

- Y tú, jovencito - le dijo a Ron dándole golpecitos en la coronilla - Espero que seas consciente de la suerte que tienes al tener una...amiga...- hizo hincapié en la palabra - tan inteligente y guapa como ella. No abundan mucho por ahí, ¿sabes?

Ron miró a Hermione con más cariño que nunca y ella le miró a su vez.

- Lo sé - dijo sonriendo, como no acabando de creerse la suerte que había tenido.

- Me alegro - dijo Martha, risueña. Y ahora volvamos al salón antes de que Jim piense que estamos conspirando contra él.

**o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Hola gente! Aunque empiece a parecer que me río de vosotros, os juro que no es así. Mi inspiración se volatilizó esta semana y no era capaz de escribir el capítulo. Odio no poder actualizar dentro de la fecha prevista pero últimamente estoy alternando estudios y trabajo y llego todos los días tardísimo a casa... De verdad que lo intento. No me odiéis:(_

_Si aún seguís leyendo... Al menos este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores y se va viendo un poco la evolución de los sentimientos de Hermione. Que Ron está abobado ya lo sabíamos pero es bonito ver esta faceta de ella ¿no? Y ¡por fin! Harry se ha atrevido a dar un pequeño paso en su relación, aunque no sabemos cómo acabará esto._

_Esta semana no he tenido tiempo ni a costestar la mayoría de los rr, pero lo haré aunque sea con un poco de retraso. Muchas gracias a todas/os y en especial a:_

_**juno potter, Mely Weasley, DesiWeasley, Gilraen Vardamir, Ana, MakaRonHer, Ro Black, LiNiTaPoTtEr, Fabs Weasley, vale!!, Fanel Girl, SMaris, pottersita, -Argentinita-, karla, Ceciss, Flor de invierno, Fer Cornamenta, Rommycr, karo, Yamileth Li, klauhermy, eri potter weasley, Joslin Weasley, prexiozapottyweasley, lucymalfoy, JackSparrow, ParisHilton, victoria krum, Capuchina, laurus cullen weasley, Lil Granger, krazygirl140, raiza weasley-granger, Patty, carolina, Azkaban, Drkta, lanawood, NekaneRadcliffe, Anitatonks, ladymor, miau, malyfilch, ilovedanyrupert, Musaga, MinervaRadcliffe, TracyThurnblad, Tiarosaline, FaithShinpo, Dark Candy y otra vez a Romycr por su insistencia. Lo siento:(**_

_Y otra cosa. El próximo capítulo va a ser...importante Así que estad pendientes de vuestros ordenadores;) Un besazo_

_**o0o Luxx o0o**_


	13. Siempre

_Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Que más quisiera._

_n/a. Si queréis antes de empezar a leer podéis bajaros la canción "Monsoon", de Tokyo Hotel. Coincidió que la escuché mientras pensaba en el capítulo y me pareció bastante adecuada. Pero no es imprescindible y lo dejo a vuestra elección:)_

**CAPÍTULO 13 – SIEMPRE**

El viento azotaba con fuerza y gruesas gotas de agua caían sobre el pueblo cuando Ron y Hermione se despidieron de los señores Tuck y salieron a la calle de nuevo. Podrían haberse desaparecido en aquel momento pero no lo hicieron, porque hubiera sido robarle tiempo a su tarde y todavía les quedaban varias horas por delante. Se cogieron fuertemente de la mano y empezaron a correr, sin rumbo fijo y sin darse cuenta de que el anciano matrimonio les observaba por la ventana de la cocina y se miraban con sonrisas cómplices.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la primera vez que Martha y Jim se habían refugiado juntos de una tormenta, pero lo recordaban como si hubiera pasado el día anterior. El anciano le pasó el brazo a su mujer por la cintura y le besó suavemente la frente, mientras ella se recostaba sobre su hombro. Aquella tarde habían visto en los rostros de los dos jóvenes aquellas sonrisas disimuladas, aquellas miradas brillantes que ellos mismos habían empezado a dirigirse muchos, muchos años atrás.

- ¿Crees que estarán bien? - preguntó el señor Tuck mientras acariciaba la cintura de su mujer.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Siempre.

* * *

Harry no supo de dónde había sacado el valor para besarla, ni siquiera si se había parado a pensarlo un instante. Probablemente no, porque entonces jamás se hubiera abalanzado sobre la hermana de su mejor amigo en un oscuro cobertizo, una tarde de tormenta. Pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía tenía sus labios pegados a los suyos. La misma suavidad, el mismo sabor que unas semanas antes cuando había tenido que besarla a causa de un reto.

Estaba tan sorprendido de su acción que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que ella había abierto sus labios y le estaba correspondiendo tímidamente. Aquello le dio fuerzas al moreno, que intensificó su beso y se atrevió a soltarle las muñecas y a bajar las manos hasta enredarlas en su pelo. Su cabello era suave, como su piel y Harry podía sentir como el olor floral le inundaba. Sintió un estremecimiento que sacudió todo su cuerpo y un cosquilleo en el estómago y Ginny pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y le acercó a ella, intimando el contacto de sus bocas.

Un relámpago rasgó el cielo y la bombilla del cobertizo parpadeó hasta apagarse, dejándolos en la penumbra pero a Harry no le importó. En aquel momento nada le importaba, salvo ella.

* * *

Corrieron sin rumbo fijo y sin soltar en ningún momento su agarre. Hermione iba delante, su pelo mojado y su cola de caballo revuelta por el viento y tiraba de él, que la seguía obediente. La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte y un trueno sonó a lo lejos, anunciando la proximidad de la tormenta. A Ron no le importaba nada, le daba igual que lloviera o que hiciera tanto frío que hacía un rato que no sentía la nariz ni las orejas. Le daba igual todo porque era feliz y porque la mano de ella le transmitía calor. La había observado en casa de los Tuck, había oído como hablaba de él y había visto cómo le miraba. Quizá su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada y había visto sólo lo que quería ver, pero por un instante le había parecido que ella realmente lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Subieron la colina y llegaron a la Guarida. Hermione le soltó la mano y rodeó la casa, apostándose delante de una desvencijada puerta que daba entrada a una especie de cobertizo. Poniéndose de puntillas, miró a través de una rendija de la madera.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ron, un poco asustado por la actitud de la chica.

- Creo que ya es hora de que empieces a enfrentarte a tus miedos.

Empujó la puerta de atrás, que se abrió con un chirrido y se adentró en una especie de sótano lleno de trastos, similar al de la Madriguera. El lugar olía a polvo y humedad, y una estrecha escalera llevaba al piso superior.

- No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea - dijo Ron a su espalda.

Hermione se giró hacia él y le miró.

- Esta casa se está pudriendo, Ron - dijo suavemente, pero con autoridad - Y no se puede permitir. Vivisteis muchas cosas agradables aquí... Debes enfrentarte al pasado.

A Ron le temblaba el labio inferior y ella le miró con miedo. Tampoco quería obligarlo a hacer algo que quizá le hiciera daño.

- Perdona- le dijo - Me estoy metiendo en algo que no me incumbe. Mejor nos marchamos y lo dejamos para otro momento.

El chico la miró y sonrió.

- No. Está bien. Vamos.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en una especie de sala de estar, pequeña pero acogedora, con una gran chimenea. Una gruesa capa de polvo y algunas telarañas eran el único indicio de que allí no vivía nadie desde hacía siete años. Por lo demás todo estaba intacto: un libro abierto reposaba sobre la mesita, un jersey a medio tejer estaba sobre el sofá y dos tazas sucias se amontonaban en un rincón. Realmente era como si la familia hubiera salido de la casa aquella misma mañana con intención de volver en un par de horas.

El chico miró a su alrededor, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos. Hermione se acercó a él y le cogió la mano.

- Ron, esto no ha sido una buena...

- Estoy bien - le dijo, sonriéndole nuevamente - Es sólo que esto es un poco... abrumador. Todo me trae recuerdos. ¡Hey! ¡Mira esto! - dijo acercándose a una estantería en la que había un montón de fotos de todos ellos de pequeños.

Cogió un portafotos que tenía un dibujo no muy bueno de una pareja de ancianos.

- Yo les dibujé esto cuando tenía seis años. Siempre lo tuvieron aquí puesto. Ya no me acordaba - dijo sonriendo.

La chica le sonrió a su vez.

- ¡Y mira! El viejo ajedrez de mi abuelo - sobre una mesita accesoria reposaba un tablero con todas las piezas colocadas encima, preparadas para una nueva partida - Él fue el que me enseñó a jugar.

Hermione observaba en silencio las reacciones del chico. Tenía que ser realmente especial para él revivir todos aquellos momentos felices, y al mismo tiempo tenía que estar pasándolo muy mal..

- ¿Dónde dormíais vosotros? - preguntó para romper un poco el hielo.

- Mis abuelos dormían aquí abajo - señaló la entrada de una habitación que se veía al fondo del pasillo. Nosotros teníamos nuestros dormitorios en el primer y el segundo piso pero yo siempre dormí en la buhardilla. Era mi rincón favorito de la casa.

Hermione asintió y entró en la cocina. Al igual que el salón, todo estaba intacto salvo por la suciedad. Algunos cuadros y platos antiguos colgaban de las paredes y las cacerolas estaban fuera del armario, como si las hubieran usado el día anterior. Cogió un trapo que colgaba de detrás de la puerta y quitó el polvo de una ventana: daba sobre el acantilado y la vista era fabulosa. Un relámpago brilló a lo lejos.

Sintió que Ron se sentaba en una silla, tras ella.

- Podríamos venir algunos días a limpiar, aprovechando que estamos de vacaciones- dijo, al ver que él estaba en silencio - Si tu quieres, claro. Y luego se podría dar una mano de pintura a las paredes...

Ron rió.

- ¿No se te ocurre otra forma mejor de pasar las vacaciones que no sea limpiar una vieja casa?

Ella le sonrió a su vez.

- No.

El chico se puso repentinamente más serio y ella sintió un estremecimiento.

- Gracias por obligarme a entrar aquí, Herm.

- No es nada - dijo ella, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto y evitar aquella mirada penetrante que la estaba abrumando - Es sólo... bueno, me da pena que esta casa se eche a perder porque creo que es un sitio precioso. Con algunos arreglos sería un buen lugar para que vinierais a pasar las vacaciones. Es un sitio ideal para formar una familia y para estar con niños pequeños porque tienen mucho sitio para jugar y...

Hermione se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y la mirada abrumada de Ron se lo confirmó. Él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

- Bueno, me refiero a que quizá cuando Bill y Fleur se casen... Lo que quiero decir es que seguro que a tus abuelos no les habría gustado saber que porque les echáis de menos no habéis vuelto a este lugar que fue tan especial para ellos.

Ron se obligó a sonreir.

- Sé lo que querías decir, tranquila. Y si, ellos querrían que siguiéramos disfrutando de este lugar- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Hermione cogió nuevamente el trapo y se puso a quitar el polvo de algunos de los cuadros de la pared, dejando a la vista paisajes en su mayoría marítimos. No sabía cómo se le había escapado aquella frase pero es que por un instante había visto tan claro cómo quería que fuera su futuro que había perdido la noción de la realidad.

Y aquel futuro estaba junto a Ron.

Terminó de limpiar uno de los cuadros y apareció una foto de la boda de Arthur y Molly, con los abuelos de Ron al lado.

- ¡Hey! ¡Nunca había visto esto! - dijo, descolgándola y mirándola más de cerca, sonriendo.

Ron sonrió y asintió.

- Sólo hay una copia y la tenían ellos.

- Vaya - dijo con expresión soñadora - Tu madre estaba preciosa. Y parecían muy felices.

Mientras ella contemplaba la foto, Ron se fijó en que sus ojos brillaban y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Hermione aún estaba mojada por la lluvia y el pelo se le pegaba a la cara, enmarcando sus facciones. Y él seguía sin poder creerse la suerte que había tenido.

- Te quiero.

No se dio cuenta de que había sido él el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras hasta que vio que Hermione había levantado la cabeza y le miraba sorprendida, con los ojos brillantes.

Ahora fue Ron el que se puso nervioso. Era verdad que la quería, llevaba años queriendo decírselo pero aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Por Merlín, llevaban menos de un día juntos.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte - se justificó, titubeando - Lo que quiero decir... es que...bueno yo... No pretendo que tú sientas lo mismo pero...

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza, acercándose hacia él. Le acarició levemente la mejilla y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Lo sé - se limitó a decir con una expresión extraña, antes de separarse de él y dirigirse otra vez hacia la sala de estar.

Ron se quedó un poco desorientado. ¿Qué quería decir "lo sé? ¿Qué era lo que sabía? ¿Que la quería? ¿Que lo había dicho sin pensar? Obviamente no esperaba que ella le respondiera lo mismo pero... ¿Y si lo había fastidiado por no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas?

Desesperado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina con un sonoro golpe.

* * *

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose cuando al fin se separaron. Estaba muy aturdido y Ginny le miraba, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

- Vaya - dijo ella finalmente, con un suspiro.

El moreno reaccionó y se separó un poco de ella.

- Lo-lo siento. Yo no quería...

- ¿No querías? - le preguntó ella, divertida.

- Bueno, si quería. Es sólo que no debería...

Ginny se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos y enfrentó su mirada.

- No me obligaste a hacer nada. ¿O sí?

- No, supongo que no.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Harry suspiró.

- Ron.

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua.

- Lo suponía - dijo, mirando hacia sus zapatos con rabia - Ron y sus malditos celos fraternales. Ya me tiene hasta las narices.

- Lo siento - se disculpó el chico - Pero no querría hacer nada que le haga daño.

- No le vas a hacer daño por esto, Harry. Sólo son celos estúpidos, nada más. Además, ahora que él está saliendo con Hermione ... - dijo, mirando disimuladamente al chico.

- Yo no dije que estuvieran saliendo.

- Oh, mierda - dijo Ginny riendo - Eres duro de pelar, Potter. Voy a tener que usar mis mejores armas para convencerte.

Se aproximó a él y acercó su cara, tanto que sus labios se rozaron levemente provocando que un escalofrío los recorriera a los dos.

- Aunque quizá - dijo ella en un susurro que cosquilleó bajo la nariz del chico - no debería. Ya sabes, por Ron.

- Que le den a Ron.

Y volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

* * *

El señor Weasley cerró suavemente la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido y subió las escaleras que daban a la cocina. Su mujer estaba allí pelando cebollas para echar a la sopa.

Arthur se dejó caer en una silla, con gesto perdido.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cielo? - le preguntó Molly, sorprendida por el estado en que se hallaba su marido - Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

- Un fantasma precisamente no - dijo él, en estado catatónico.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Les bajaste la merienda a los chicos al cobertizo?

- Ajá.

- ¿Y estaban bien? - dijo un poco asustada.

- No se puede decir que estén mal.

Dirigió sus ojos azules a su mujer y ella leyó en ellos lo que el hombre no podía decir con palabras.

- Vaya vaya - dijo, un poco sorprendida pero alegre - No te preocupes. Dales diez minutos y yo les bajaré la merienda - dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Arthur suspiró. Molly era fabulosa pero por Merlín, a veces no había quien la entendiera.

* * *

- Ron

El chico se sobresaltó y se enderezó en la silla.

- ¿Vas a venir?

Él suspiró y fue hacia la sala de estar. No estaba muy seguro de cómo enfrentarse a ella ahora, después de lo que le había dicho. Esta vez la había fastidiado, y bien.

La chica le sonrió cuando entró en la estancia y se acercó a él, dándole un largo y profundo beso que hizo que a él le ardieran las orejas y la cabeza le diera vueltas.

- Vaaaya - dijo cuando se separaron - ¿A qué se debe esto?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

- Me apetecía.

Y tras decir esto, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó Ron, un poco sorprendido por el repentino buen humor de ella.

- Quiero ver tu buhardilla. Por cierto, ¿no hace mucho calor aquí?

Y sin dejar de subir escaleras, se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo dejó posado sobre el pasamanos.

Ron estaba de acuerdo, empezaba a hacer calor y se quitó el chubasquero mojado, dejándolo caer a sus pies. Empezó a subir las escaleras, aunque Hermione le llevaba una considerable ventaja. A la altura del primer piso, vio las botas de la chica posadas en un rincón y él hizo lo propio con las suyas. Al llegar al segundo piso, el jersey fucsia colgaba sobre el pasamanos y Ron empezó a sentir que el suyo le ahogaba.

Llegó a la buhardilla y allí estaba ella, sonriéndole, con los ojos chispeantes, la melena mojada suelta cayéndole sobre los hombros y una camiseta de tirantes muy, muy escasa.

- ¿Así que aquí es donde dormías?.

Ron tragó saliva.

- Sí.

- Es bonito - dijo ella, girándose hacia la ventana.

Aunque no eran más de las seis de la tarde, el cielo estaba negro y la lluvia caía en esos momentos fuertemente, golpeando el cristal. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo sobre sus cabezas y el trueno correspondiente hizo retumbar las paredes.

- Adoro las tormentas - dijo ella sonriendo.

- Entonces estás en el sitio idóneo.

Hermione se acercó a él, con aquel brillo extraño en los ojos y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Ron. Podía sentir la suavidad del jersey del chico sobre sus brazos desnudos.

- Estás temblando - lo dijo tan cerca de sus labios que su aliento hizo que él se estremeciera - Quizá deberías dejar que el jersey seque un poco.

Ron no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento. Dudaba que los escalofríos que sentía en ese momento tuvieran que ver con el hecho de tener la ropa mojada. Sin embargo no se resistió cuando ella cogió el jersey y tiró de él hacia arriba e incluso levantó los brazos obedientemente para facilitarle la tarea.

En la buhardilla hacía frío y debajo del jersey él sólo llevaba una camiseta vieja de manga corta que le quedaba muy apretada. Pero en ese momento él no notaba frío. Bajó su mirada de los ojos de Hermione a sus labios, deseando más que nunca besarlos. pero no se atrevió. Había una tensión extraña en el cuarto, como si estuvieran dentro del mecanismo de una bomba y cualquier movimiento pudiera hacerla estallar.

Seguían estando muy cerca. Podían olerse, sentir sus respiraciones agitadas. Hermione estiró un dedo y lo deslizó por los labios de él, dejándolo resbalar después por el ángulo de su mandíbula. Él instintivamente ladeó la cabeza, facilitándole la caricia. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, como cuando bebía mucho Whisky de fuego, y empezó a sentir que su cuerpo perdía el control de sus actos. Algo le decía - en el fondo, muy en el fondo - que aquello no estaba bien y el recuerdo de lo ocurrido las veces anteriores, en su habitación y en el baño, se dibujó difusamente en su cabeza. ¿Y si ella volvía a huir?

Hermione interpretó la duda en su gesto y se alejó un poco de él.

- Ron, no sé cómo va a salir esto - dijo sonrojada, en un susurro apenas audible - ni sé si vamos a acabar formando una familia perfecta como tus padres, pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. Después de todo ya nos enfrentamos a cosas peores ¿no? - sonrió - Quiero intentarlo y quiero que sea contigo.

Él asintió, un poco aturdido. Intentó decir algo coherente pero su intento se frustró cuando ella se quitó la camiseta con una sonrisita divertida. Empezó a boquear como un pez mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí como un pasmarote? - dijo ella, riendo ante la cara de pánico del chico - Claro que quizá prefieras esperar a que Amy Thompson venga de vacaciones y...

No pudo decir nada más porque él la besó con fuerza, haciéndola gemir levemente por la sorpresa. Sus labios descendieron por el cuello de la chica, de una forma dulce y delicada y, al mismo tiempo, ansiosa. Hermione le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta, dejando el torso del chico al descubierto y lo acarició suavemente, deleitándose con la visión que ahora tenía ante ella y que aquella noche en el baño de prefectos, por las prisas, no había llegado a disfrutar. La respiración de Ron se hizo más profunda al sentir las manos pequeñas y frías de la castaña sobre su espalda, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Hermione le fue empujando suavemente hasta que el chico quedó sentado al borde de la cama en la que había dormido tantas veces de pequeño.

Ella le miró, ahora más seria y se sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura para que no cayera hacia atrás y le besaba el cuello. La chica sintió que necesitaba intensificar aquel contacto, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca de ella y agarrando sus muñecas le dirigió las manos hacia el cierre del sujetador.

A esas alturas Ron ya tenía serios problemas para coger aire. Le miró a los ojos, titubeante.

- ¿Estás... estás segura de querer...?

- Sí - dijo ella, sonrojada pero con una seguridad aplastante - Pero quizá tu no...

Él volvió a besarla, como única respuesta. Sus manos temblorosas se pelearon un instante con el broche del sujetador pero finalmente pudo librarse de él y creyó que estaba en el cielo cuando finalmente sintió la piel desnuda del torso de Hermione contra la suya.

* * *

Estaban aún acostados, de lado, uno frente a otro, sin poder dejar de mirarse. Ron acariciaba su pelo con deleite, como si fuera una aparición y tuviera miedo a que ella se esfumara de un momento a otro y ella cerró un instante los ojos para disfrutar de aquel contacto.

Por fin Hermione supo que había superado la última barrera, aquella que le había impedido entregarse totalmente a él antes. Y no era una barrera física.

Lo que había pasado era que ella no había podido abrirle su corazón hasta que estuvo segura de querer hacerlo. Hasta que vio con claridad que él era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, quedándose momentáneamente aturdida por la intensidad de la mirada de Ron.

- ¿Te di ya las gracias por obligarme a venir? - le preguntó, sonriendo.

- Sí. Unas quince veces - le respondió ella divertida. Luego se puso repentinamente más seria - Ron.

- ¿Si? - preguntó el chico mientras la miraba, abobado.

- Yo también te quiero.

Él sonrió y la empezó a besar, una y otra vez, haciendo que ella riera. Y en aquel atardecer de tormenta hicieron el amor por segunda vez.

_**I'm staring at a broken door,  
There's nothing left here anymore.  
My room is cold,  
It's making me insane.**_

_**I've been waiting here so long,  
Another moment seems to 've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.**_

_**Running through the monsoon,  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt**_

_**Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Togetherwe'll be running somewhere new…**_

_**Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you.**_

_**A half moon's fading from my sight,  
I see your vision in its light.  
But now it's gone and left me so alone**_

_**I know I have to find you now,  
Can hear your name, I don't know how.  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?**_

_**Running through the monsoon,  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt**_

_**Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new…  
And nothing can hold me back from you.**_

_**Through the monsoon.**_

* * *

_Hola a todos! Esta vez no había puesto fecha de actualización por si acaso, pero estoy empezando a pensar que los domingos van a ser el dia oficial porque últimamente siempre actualizo en domingo:)_

_Bueno, ya veis que ¡por fin! Pasó algo entre estos dos. Fue todo muy tranquilito ¿no? Pero no olvidemos que las hormonas rondan en el aire y a saber cuánto tiempo pueden reprimir sus instintos animales jeje. Y lo más importante... se dijeron que se quieren!! Que bonito;)_

_Y Harry y Ginny siguen en el mismo sitio, pero al menos vimos un poco la reacción de ellos._

_Ya veis que al final no pude resistirme a poner una cancioncilla. Qué le voy a hacer, no puedo evitarlo_

_Perdonad porque aún no he podido responder a los últimos rr que me llegaron, pero no os preocupéis porque lo haré. Esta semana la vuelvo a tener bastante ocupada pero no me olvido de vosotras/os._

_Muchísimas gracias por el mogollón de rr que me dejasteis! No sabéis la ilusión que me hace de verdad. Esta vez se aceptan sugerencias sobre lo que debería pasar después y, sobre todo, si queréis más escenas "a solas" de estos chicos;) Intenté que se adaptara un poco al carácter de ellos pero quizá me pasé de inocente y hubiera sido mejor algo un poco más explícito. Ya me contaréis._

_Muchísimas gracias otra vez! Y besos enormes para todas!_

_**o0o Luxx o0o**_


	14. Juego de tres

_Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Si fuera así estaría cobrando derechos millonarios y compraría la página de fanfiction para que funcionara bien y no se me atascara nunca ¬¬ Y una máquina para hacer clones de Ron. Si algún día la consigo os mandaré uno a cada una_

_**CAPÍTULO 14 – JUEGO DE TRES**_

Ron tenía los ojos cerrados y no se atrevia a abrirlos. No quería hacer ningún movimiento que la despertara o que le despertara a él, porque aquello tenía

que haber sido un sueño. Muy realista, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

Sentía la cálida respiración de la chica sobre su pecho, y la piel suave de su cintura bajo las yemas de los dedos. Pensó en lo que había pasado sólo una hora antes y un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo. Hermione tenía la capacidad de hacerle temblar sólo con mirarle, de volverlo loco con una caricia.

Sólo un día antes él hubiera dado lo que fuera por una palabra de cariño de la chica, por robarle un beso espontáneo y no precipitado por un reto o por un arrebato hormonal. Pero aquello... buuf, aquello era algo con lo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a soñar. En sólo veinticuatro horas ella había accedido a salir con él, le había dicho que le quería y habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

Entreabrió los ojos y la miró. Dormitaba, con la cara relajada y una sonrisa en los labios. Había dejado de llover y la luna asomaba por detrás de los nubarrones de tormenta. Su claridad iluminaba el rostro de Hermione, dándole un aspecto casi irreal. Como el de una aparición.

Ron no pudo resistirlo y acercó sus labios a ella, acariciando tímidamente su mejilla sonrosada. Hermione abrió los ojos y se desperezó con una sonrisa.

- Hola - le dijo divertida ante su cara de abobamiento.

- Hola - respondió el chico, sonriendo feliz.

- Creo que me quedé dormida.

- Te quedaste dormida.

- Lo siento. Es que por la noche no había dormido nada.

Ron negó con la cabeza restándole importancia y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Inmediatamente la chica se relajó y se abandonó en sus brazos. Los besos de Ron tenían un efecto balsámico, siempre conseguía que se olvidara de cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener en la cabeza. Hasta de que tenía que estudiar.

Suspiró. En aquel instante Hogwarts parecía muy, muy lejano.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo después de un rato, separándose un poco del chico.

- No - contestó el pelirrojo con tono travieso, volviendo a enterrar sus labios en el cuello de ella.

- Ron...

- Un ratito más.

Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Ella tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de marcharse.

- Es tarde. Tus padres estarán preocupados.

El gesto del chico se ensombreció y Hermione se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

- Sólo quedan unos días de vacaciones y después volveremos al colegio. Tengo miedo de que al volver a la normalidad, yo...nosotros...

Hermione sonrió: entendía el temor de Ron y se sentía más cerca de él por ello.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? - susurró - Esto sólo es el principio.

Ron se relajó. Era verdad, después de tanto tiempo por fin estaban juntos y su historia no había hecho nada más que empezar. Todo iba a estar bien.

** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se aparecieron en el huerto de detrás de la casa, en el mismo punto de donde habían salido unas horas antes. Al final se habían entretenido y entre unas cosas y otras se había hecho tarde. Los señores Weasley probablemente estarían ya preocupados.

Entraron por la puerta de atrás y se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar, de donde provenía una leve iluminación. Cuando entraron el señor Weasley leía "el Quisquilloso" en su butaca, su esposa tejía con gesto circunspecto y Ginny y Harry permanecían sentados, de brazos cruzados, uno en cada extremo el sofá grande.

- Hola – saludó Ron - Sentimos…nosotros…

- Hola chicos – saludó Arthur efusivamente.

Estaréis muertos de hambre – dijo Molly, dejando la labor a un lado – Venid, os prepararé algo de cena.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre.

¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperáis?

La verdad era que después de todo lo que había pasado, ninguno de los dos tenía demasiada hambre, pero dijeron que si para no levantar sospechas, sobre todo Ron, que sólo había pasado sin comer cuando había estado sin conocimiento por el ataque de los cerebros en el ministerio.

Se sentaron, lo bastante alejados el uno del otro para que la proximidad no les hiciera temblar.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal en Londres? ¿Dónde está todo lo que comprasteis?

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron. Se les había olvidado completamente aquel pequeño detalle.

Estaba cerrado.

Lo olvidamos en Fortescue's.- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

La señora Weasley les miró alzando una ceja.

Lo que queremos decir es que lo olvidamos en la heladería y cuando volvimos a recogerlo estaba cerrado.

Ah – dijo la mujer con tono casual – Supongo que por eso llegasteis tarde.

Claro – contestaron, esta vez al mismo tiempo.

Harry entró en ese momento en la cocina y se sentó junto a ellos, en silencio.

¿Y tú que tal la tarde, compañero? – preguntó Ron a su amigo para desviar la conversación hacia otros derroteros.

El chico se sonrojó violentamente y empezó a titubear.

Harry me estuvo ayudando a limpiar el cobertizo ¿verdad cielo? – intercedió Molly – Y Ginny también.

Emmm… sí, claro – el moreno no sabía donde meterse – Y vosotros, ¿comprasteis mucho?

Sí

No

Bueno, según como lo mires.

De espaldas a ellos, la señora Weasley sonrió complacida.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry se encerró en el baño y exhaló una bocanada de aire. Por fin, un momento a solas para pensar. No se podía creer que la señora Weasley les hubiera pillado a Ginny y a él en el cobertizo, en aquella postura tan… comprometida. Claro, que no era raro teniendo en cuenta que estaban dándose el lote en el cobertizo de la casa de los padres de ella, con ellos en casa y sabiendo que podían entrar en cualquier momento.

Al menos se había portado bien y había resistido los enormes impulsos que había tenido de quitarle la blusa y besar una por una todas las pecas de su cuerpo. Dio gracias mentalmente por su autocontrol.

Molly no les había dicho nada después de la pillada, pero precisamente por eso Harry se sentía mas culpable si cabía. Probablemente se hubiera sentido mejor si ella se hubiera puesto a gritarle que era un pervertido en vez de mirarle con gesto condescendiente, como si tuviera alguna clase de tara mental a consecuencia de un golpe.

Suspiró nuevamente. Aún no se podía creer que finalmente hubiera besado a Ginny y hubiese sido él el que había tomado la iniciativa. Empezó a recordarlo y de repente sintió mucho, mucho calor. Aquella maldita calentura le estaba volviendo loco y estaba convencido de que en el último mes había contribuido él solo a aumentar el efecto invernadero.

Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, con la intención de darse una ducha antes de ponerse el pijama. La puerta del baño se abrió de repente y Ginny entró, cerrándola nuevamente tras ella.

¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? – el primer impulso de Harry fue taparse como buenamente pudo con la toalla, lo cual no servía de mucho teniendo en cuenta que era diminuta – Un minuto más y me hubieras pillado duchándome.

Entonces la culpa es tuya por no cerrar el pestillo – contestó la chica con esas sonrisa que siempre conseguía desarmarle.

Harry se sonrojó. Con las prisas se le había olvidado.

Pero ¿y si viene tu madre? Después de lo de esta tarde sólo falta que nos encuentre solos, en el baño y medio desnudos.

Tú eres el que está medio desnudo. Además, no vine para violarte ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quería que habláramos un momento sobre lo…bueno… lo que pasó. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso. No era que habitualmente se sintiera bien hablando de sus sentimientos, pero Ginny tenía la capacidad de convertirlo en una masa temblorosa emisora de palabras inconexas con sólo acercarse a el.

Bueno…yo…Ginny…yo…

La chica le miró expectante y él cogió aire.

Supongo que fue un impulso – logró decir finalmente – Me dejé llevar por el momento.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de cómo sonaron sus palabras. No era eso lo que quería decir, sólo quería disculparse por la forma en que había transcurrido todo y quizá pedirle que saliera con él en una cita corriente cuando se sintiera mejor por la ruptura.

Ginny se puso repentinamente seria, o quizá fue Harry el que quiso ver eso, e inmediatamente sonrió, como siempre.

Eso creía. Me parece bien…porque…bueno…Después de lo de Michael no me apetece complicarme mucho la vida.

Harry asintió a duras penas. Debería haberse imaginado algo así, pero por un momento había albergado la esperanza de que ellos dos…

Bueno, te dejo ducharte antes de que mi madre se pregunte dónde estamos. Bonitos calzoncillos, por cierto.

Harry se metió en la ducha. Iba a necesitar mucho más que un chorro de agua caliente para quitarse aquella sensación de desazón que de repente sentía.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama aquella noche, la señora Weasley no se separó ni un momento de Ron, Hermione y Harry. Lo mismo pasó al día siguiente, cuando les mandó hacer diferentes encargos a chicos y chicas por separado. Aquello no parecía casual y Harry se hizo el loco cuando Ron le preguntó si había pasado algo el día anterior durante su ausencia. Él, por su parte, contó lo estrictamente imprescindible de su cita con Hermione- que habían ido a tomar el té con unos conocidos de sus padres y poco más - y Harry tampoco preguntó. Le bastaba ver la cara de permanente felicidad de su amigo para dar saber que no debía indagar más.

Pero los días pasaron y lo que en principio fue anecdótico pasó a ser una auténtica tortura para Ron. El compartir espacio físico con Hermione y no disponer ni de un instante para estar a solas con ella le estaba matando. Quería abrazarla, besarla y escuchar de sus labios una vez más que le amaba para estar seguro de que seguía siendo real. Pero debido al nuevo complejo de guardaespaldas de la señora Weasley se tuvo que conformar con sonrisas furtivas durante las cenas o roces casuales mientras recogían la mesa que conseguían que toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzara a hervir inmediatamente.

La tarde del día anterior al regreso a Hogwarts Harry y Ron se encontraban empacando sus cosas del colegio. El pelirrojo soltó un sonoro bufido y se dejó caer sentado sobre el suelo.

- Jo, colega. Qué lata.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No pretenderás dejar todas las cosas aquí no? Alguien tendrá que guardarlas.

- ¿Qué? - Ron le miró sin comprender - ¡No! No me refiero a esto. Me refiero a lo de mi madre. Ha hecho lo posible para que no me quedara a solas con Hermione en todas las vacaciones. No lo entiendo. ¡Y mañana ya volvemos al colegio!

Harry se sonrojó violentamente de pronto y empezó a abrillantar su plumero con mucho más énfasis que antes. A Ron el cambio de actitud de su amigo no le pasó desapercibido.

- La verdad es que yo sigo pensando que pasó algo la tarde que Hermione y yo no estuvimos. ¿Tú que crees, Harry?

El moreno no levantó la vista de donde la tenía.

- ¿Algo? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

- Hummm... no sé. A mediodía mi madre nos animó a ir a Hermione y a mi juntos de compras al callejón Diagon. Y de repente volvemos por la noche y se metamorfoseó en un miembro de la Inquisición.

El moreno seguía sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. Ron le apuntó con el dedo índice con gesto acusador.

- Sé que me ocultas algo y pienso averiguar qué es.

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros. Quizá lo averiguara pero mientras tanto, él no pensaba precipitar ese momento.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron y Harry bajaron a la cocina a beber un jugo de calabaza y descansar un rato. La señora Weasley parecía concentrada amasando pan para la cena. Ron cogió la jarra de zumo y lo vertió en un vaso, dejándola junto a Harry de mala gana. Tenía el mismo gesto taciturno que le había acompañado invariablemente a lo largo de los últimos días.

- Ron, hazme un favor ¿quieres? - le dijo Molly sin retirar la mirada de su tarea ni un instante.

- La verdad es que ahora estoy muy ocupado - dijo el chico de mala gana; estaba bastante resentido contra su madre - ¿No puede hacerlo otro?

- Está bien - dijo la mujer sin inmutarse - Harry, cariño ¿te importaría subirle otro zumo a Hermione? La pobre está estudiando y seguro que lo agradece.

- Ya voy yo - dijo Ron levantándose como un resorte de la silla y cogiendo la jarra de zumo.

- ¿No estabas muy ocupado? – preguntó su madre fingiéndose sorprendida.

- Pero esto no me llevará mucho tiempo - dijo, al tiempo que le echaba una mirada de advertencia a Harry, que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho - Además, así aprovecho para que me explique una duda que me surgió sobre la última clase de pociones.

- Bien - dijo Molly fingiendo indiferencia, al tiempo que volvía a centrar la atención en el pan - Nadie mejor que ella para... explicarte lo que sea.

**o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro hasta llegar al cuarto de las chicas. Golpeó la puerta tímidamente y entró antes de que le dejaran pasar. Allí estaba ella, sola, sentada de espaldas a él en la mesa de estudio de Ginny - que esta no solía usar - y garabateando algo en un pergamino, concentrada.

- Gin, te he cogido una...

Se calló al sentir unos labios suaves que le daban besos por el cuello. Se giró sonriendo.

- ¡Ron! - él aprovechó que ahora la tenía de frente para besarla en los labios, logrando que se ruborizara - ¿Qué... cómo...?

- Mi madre me ha mandado subirte un vaso de jugo. Yo tampoco lo entiendo - contestó a la muda pregunta de la castaña.

-De todas formas...hummm...- el chico había vuelto a besarla - creo que deberíamos...hummm...Ron... ¡Ron!

Riendo, lo apartó de un empujón y miró su gesto travieso.

- Deberíamos estar quietos. Tu madre puede venir en cualquier momento, o tu hermana y...

- Vaaaale. Seré bueno. ¿Qué tal llevas los deberes?

El timbre sonó abajo pero ambos lo ignoraron. Hermione porque ahora se había metido en una disertación sobre la redacción de metro y medio que había hecho para Snape y Ron porque estaba totalmente anonadado mirándola. Estaba tan guapa cuando hablaba de los estudios...

No pudo resistirlo. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, puso sus grandes manos en las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica y la besó con deleite. Ella cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, sonriendo.

- Ron...

El chico la ignoró y volvió a besarla y esta vez ella también le correspondió. Realmente era difícil resistirse en momentos como aquellos.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y a ellos apenas les dio tiempo a separarse antes de que ésta se abriera. Hermione se giró hacia la ventana y Ron, con el impulso para separarse de ella, cayó al suelo por detrás de la cama, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza. En el umbral de la puerta estaba el señor Weasley, con gesto ligeramente sorprendido.

- Chicos... será mejor que bajéis. Tenéis visita.

E inmediatamente se giró y bajó otra vez, pensando que quizá era el momento de renovar sus gafas. Últimamente le parecía ver cosas muy extrañas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Con la respiración aún agitada por el susto y la duda de si el señor Weasley había visto algo, los dos chicos salieron de la habitación. Se sonrieron un instante con alivio: parecía que por una vez se habían librado. Ron le acarició levemente la cara a la chica, que le sonrió feliz y siguieron bajando por la escalera. Ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver quién estaba en la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Hermione, con un tono de voz más agudo de lo que hubiera querido.

- ¿Es que no puedo venirrr a ver a mi novia por Navidad?

Hermione se acercó tímidamente y Víktor la abrazó efusivamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Te eché de menos.

Ella forzó una sonrisa y se dejó abrazar, aprovechando para mirar a Ron suplicando ayuda. Pero él estaba demasiado sorprendido y enfadado para decir o hacer nada.

- ¿Es que no te alegrrras de verme?- preguntó el búlgaro, un poco confuso ante la cara turbada de Hermione.

- Sí... claro... Cómo no...

Krum miró a Ron, que seguía estático en la escalera sin quitarles un ojo de encima.

- ¿Te imporrrta, Weasley? Me gustaría estarrr a solas con ella.

Cuando Ron iba a contestarle con muy malas pulgas que sí, que la verdad era que le importaba mucho y que eran SU casa y SU chica, la señora Weasley salió de la cocina para curiosear quién era "el chico fortachón" que su marido le había dicho que había venido. Se quedó estática en el marco de la puerta al ver de quién se trataba.

- Usted debe serrr la señora Weasley - dijo Víktor educadamente, tendiéndole una mano - Me alegrrro de conocer a quienes tantas cosas hacen por Hermione.

Molly miró la mano del chico con disgusto y no hizo el más mínimo ademán de devolverle el gesto.

- Supongo que tú eres Víktor Krum - dijo con tono circunspecto.

- Sí - dijo el recién llegado, un poco cortado por la reacción de la mujer - Soy el novio de Hermione.

Molly arqueó una ceja.

- Eso he oído.

Hermione estaba medio atontada y permanecía ajena a la batalla silenciosa que se libraba a su alrededor; Ron, por su parte, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre el intruso que no sólo se colaba en su casa sino que estaba sobeteando impunemente a su ... su... lo que quiera que fuera Hermione suyo.

Por si todo aquello fuera poco, el señor Weasley también hizo acto de presencia y saludó amigablemente al chico.

- Arthur Weasley - dijo, estrechándole la mano efusivamente - ¿Y tú eres?

- Víktor Krum, señor.

- ¿Víktor Krum? ¿Víktor Krum el buscador de Bulgaria?

El moreno iba a asentir cuando Molly intercedió.

- Sí, ese. El que compitió contra nuestro Harry en el torneo de los Tres Magos. El novio - se detuvo en esa palabra - de Hermione.

- Oh - Arthur parecía cada vez más perdido - Si, claro. Algo había oído.

La chica se dio cuenta de que el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso así que sugirió a Víktor que fueran a dar un paseo. Molly les crucificó con la mirada y Ron tenía el mismo aspecto que si estuviera intentando tragarse un escreguto de cola explosiva. Arthur los a todos con curiosidad: cada vez entendía menos.

Víktor asintió de mala gana y dijo que la esperaba fuera mientras ella subía a coger el abrigo. Le hizo un gesto a Ron para que subiera detrás de ella. El chico le obedeció pero estaba visiblemente malhumorado y no abrió la boca en todo el rato que estuvieron allí. Fue ella la que finalmente suspiró y empezó a hablar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Mmm... nada - dijo sentándose al borde de la cama, enfurruñado.

- Pues no parece que no te pase nada.

- ¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

- Ron...

El chico se empezó a mirar a los pies y Hermione se arrodilló frente a él, mirándole a los ojos.

- Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Él lo pensó unos instantes antes de asentir levemente.

- Y que quiero estar contigo ¿no?

Volvió a asentir.

- Te dije que hablaría con él cuando llegara el momento y es obvio que ha llegado. Le explicaré todo...o bueno, casi todo - dijo con una sonrisa - Y podremos empezar de cero sin tener que escondernos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ron asintió nuevamente, un poco más relajado.

- Pero para eso tengo que salir fuera con él y pasar un rato con él a solas. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

Ron sonrió levemente. Ella siempre conseguía que se relajara. Siempre había tenido ese poder.

- Sobreviviré - murmuró.

- Me alegro. Porque necesito que estés vivo para hacer unas cuantas cosas que tengo en mente.

El chico le miró sorprendido y ella se sonrojó.

- Oh, no ese tipo de cosas - se apresuró en aclarar. Ron arqueó la ceja - Al menos no exclusivamente.

Él sonrió y la besó.

- Te entendí. Y ahora vete. Tu novio te espera abajo.

La chica le sacó la lengua y desapareció por la puerta, dejándole totalmente tranquilo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de Ron y la convicción de que todo iba a salir bien se fueron evaporando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y Hermione no volvía. Por si sus propias paranoias no fueran suficientes para ponerlo nervioso, Molly estaba de mal humor y no dejaba de murmurar frases inconexas sobre que "si Hermione fuera su hija no la dejaría salir de casa a solas con chicos como Krum cuando está anocheciendo". Y para agravar la situación, los gemelos vinieron a casa para despedirles y se pasaron toda la tarde haciendo conjeturas sobre la parejita. Ron ya no sabía donde meterse ni qué hacer con su tiempo, así que se dedicaba a pasear arriba y abajo por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ronnie? - Fred le miraba divertido - Te veo un poco inquieto.

- ¿No tendrá que ver con la ausencia de cierta chica muy atractiva no? - le secundó su gemelo.

Molly, que estaba cortando verdura para la cena, redobló su fuerza y empezó a ensañarse con la zanahoria mientras el señor Weasley, al que aquel tipo de comentarios sobre Hermione le cohibían- seguía siendo una niña pequeña para él - se removía molesto en el sillón. Harry y Ginny echaban una partida de ajedrez intentando permanecer ajenos a la conversación e intercambiando significativas miradas de vez en cuando.

- De todas formas nadie puede culpar a la pobre chica - siguió Fred, al que todo aquello le resultaba muy divertido - Un chico mayor, con trabajo, responsable, famoso, un as del Quidditch y encima atractivo. No se puede decir que brille por su inteligencia pero...

A estas alturas, la pobre zanahoria de la señora Weasley tenía la consistencia del puré.

- Yo sigo diciendo que debería salir conmigo - le interrumpió George, un poco enfurruñado - seguro que se olvidaría de ese Krum en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando Ron estaba a punto de gritarles que cerraran sus bocazas de una vez, la puerta de la calle se abrió y entró Hermione con gesto apenado. Ron se quedó estático en el pasillo, interrogándola con la mirada y ella pareció asustarse un poco de verle allí. Parecía que viniera de un funeral así que la ruptura no debía haber sido muy agradable. Después de todo Krum era su amigo.

Ron se acercó hacia ella dispuesto a darle un largo abrazo de consuelo cuando el búlgaro apareció detrás de la chica.

- Bueno Hermione. Me alegro de haberrrte visto - dijo el moreno - Y a ti también, Weasley. Supongo que os verrré estos días en Hogwarts.

Y sin decir una palabra más, le dio un largo beso en los labios a Hermione y se marchó.

Ron sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o00o0o0o**

_Hola! Es increíble, basta que ponga un día a la semana para actualizar para que de repente a mi ordenador le de por no entrar en fanfiction. Net en toda el día. Hasta estuve probando otros ordenadores en el ciber pero siempre me decía que la página no funcionaba. Seguro que la estabais colapsando de tanto entrar a mirar si había actualizado :P_

_Hechas las aclaraciones… Podéis odiarme Aunque si me mandáis Howlers y/o pasteles de calabaza envenenados os quedaréis sin saber qué se le pasó por la mente a la retorcida de Hermione para no romper con Krum… o para despedirse de él tan efusivamente. Pobrecito Ron! A ver cómo sale de esta._

_El pobrecito Harry se ha llevado un buen chasco y encima Molly la paga con todos y el señor Weasley cree que se está volviendo loco y ve visiones. No me extraña, toda su vida educando un hogar decente y de repente se convierte en un nido de perversión xD_

_Qué mas… Que una vez más habéis sido maravillosos dejando un mogollón de rr, ya no sé donde meterlos todos… Pero no os cortéis, que ya buscaré sitio. La verdad es que me hace mogollón de ilusión que me vayáis diciendo que os gusta/disgusta del fic e ir contestandoos individualmente, asi puedo conoceros mejor:) A los que no os llegaron las contestaciones os llegarán… o no, en cuyo caso no será culpa mía sino de Hotmail, yo os contesté a todos._

_Ah! Y una aclaración. Al parecer en algunos países no se usa el "te quiero", o al menos no con el mismo significado que aquí y algunas os llevásteis un chasco porque no se habían confesado sus sentimientos… Pues quiero aclarar que al menos en España "te quiero" equivale a decir "te amo", que aquí no se usa apenas. Así que con que lo sustituyáis mentalmente… Ahí queda;)_

_Creo que nada más… En el próximo capítulo más peleas, más hormonas, más intrigas... Esto empieza a tener el argumento de una telenovela. Estará Hermione embarazada de su hermano secreto abandonado al nacer?? Hummm..._

_un besazo muy muy fuerte para todas/os y hablamos!! Besitos:)_

_o0o Luxx o0o_


	15. Regreso a Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis ...blablabla... no me demandéis...blablablabla._

**CAPÍTULO 15 – REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

- Bueno Hermione. Me alegro de haberrrte visto - dijo Víktor - Y a ti también, Weasley. Supongo que os verrré estos días en Hogwarts.

Y sin decir una palabra más, le dio un largo beso en los labios a Hermione y se marchó.

Ron sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Se había quedado petrificado. Su cerebro empezó a trabajar a la velocidad de la luz, buscando una explicación para el hecho de que Hermione no hubiera cortado con Krum. No podía ser que no le hubiera dado tiempo: llevaban casi tres horas fuera de casa. Pero si hubieran roto, Krum no se habría despedido así de ella... ¿o sí? A lo mejor él lo había hecho sólo por fastidiarle... Como venganza.

Miró a los ojos de Hermione, que a su vez buscaba su mirada. Tenía una expresión culpable y parecía no saber que decir.

Sólo quedaba una explicación. Él le había convencido de que era mejor y ella había elegido finalmente.

Le pareció que la chica estiraba un brazo para detenerle y ademán de querer hablar con él pero en ese momento Ron despertó. No tenía ganas de hablar, sólo de escapar. Se giró y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Oyó la voz de ella decir su nombre, tranquilamente, sin dramatismo. Pero él no quería oírlo, no quería escuchar disculpas hipócritas. Sólo necesitaba estar un rato a solas para asimilarlo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La cena fue una tortura para Ron. Era su último día en casa y no quería disgustar a sus padres quedándose encerrado en la habitación, así que se armó de valor y bajó al comedor. Aquella noche todo el mundo parecía muy tenso y Molly, malhumorada, no dejaba de hacer preguntas de cortesía a Hermione sobre Krum, aunque sonaban muy bruscas. Por si aquello fuera poco, la chica no paraba de buscar su mirada, que él evitaba a toda costa y los gemelos convirtieron la relación de Hermione y Krum en su nuevo tema favorito para bromear. Harry, por su parte, estaba especialmente taciturno y poco receptivo, al igual que el señor Weasley, que parecía estar en su propio mundo.

Cuando por fin la cena terminó y todos pudieron subir a sus habitaciones, Ron suspiró aliviado. Por fin iba a tener tiempo para estar a solas. Harry dormía con él pero su amigo estaba tan embebido en sus propios pensamientos que en realidad era como si estuviera solo.

Aquella noche Ron fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Hermione con Krum se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Finalmente él había llegado a creerse que ella le amaba, por encima del búlgaro, por encima de cualquier otro. Y ahora salía con aquello. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota?. Junto a él, Harry dormía plácidamente, o al menos eso indicaban los ronquidos que de vez en cuando emitía. Aunque pensándolo mejor, algunos eran tan fuertes que no parecían naturales.

Sintió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y los pasos amortiguados sobre la madera del suelo. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber quien era. Ron dormía junto a la pared, y en ese momento estaba en posición fetal dándole la espalda a la puerta. Hermione se agachó junto a su cama.

- Ron.

Su voz apenas fue un susurro. Él ya había decidido que iba a hacerse el dormido.

- Ron .

Esta vez sintió la mano de ella sobre su pierna, acariciándole suavemente.

- Sé que estás despierto. Necesito hablar contigo. Quiero explicártelo.

- Estoy intentando dormir- contestó finalmente de mal humor.

- Pero tengo que hablar contigo.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Déjame dormir. Mañana tenemos que madrugar.

Hermione no dijo nada más. Sintió cómo la chica se levantaba y se iba, tan sigilosamente cómo había venido. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Sólo quería estar solo, darse pena a sí mismo y quizá en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería que ella sintiese un poquito del dolor que él sentía.

No le pasó desapercibido el que la mano de ella, al levantarse, se demoró un poco más de la cuenta en su pierna. Todos el vello de su cuerpo se erizó ante aquella caricia: después de todo sus cuerpos se reconocían y acoplaban como si fueran dos mitades de uno sólo que se habían vuelto a reencontrar. Aquello, sin duda, era química.

Pero en ese momento ya daba igual. Le daba igual todo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry buscó postura por enésima vez. Sentía a Ron inquieto junto a él, pero prefirió hacerse el dormido. De vez en cuando, cuando se acordaba, hasta simulaba roncar. Sospechaba que algo le había pasado a sus amigos pero no tenía ganas de hablar de ello, bastantes cosas tenía en qué pensar sin ocuparse de los problemas de los demás.

Sintió entrar a Hermione, y le oyó decirle a Ron que tenían que hablar. Supuso que algo había pasado con Krum, probablemente algún arranque de celos de su amigo. Mañana le preguntaría y le ofrecería su apoyo pero esa noche, le apetecía estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los dos chicos lograron por fin quedarse dormidos cuando empezaba a rayar el alba. Cuando Ginny irrumpió en su habitación y los despertó a voces, quedaban quince minutos para salir hacia Londres a coger el tren. Los dos saltaron de la cama como resortes: afortunadamente habían dejado prácticamente todo preparado el día anterior. Se cambiaron de ropa a la velocidad de la luz, guardaron sus pijamas en los baúles y bajaron las escaleras de tres en tres para que les diera tiempo a engullir un par de tostadas. Cuando finalmente se subieron al coche, tenían una sudada monumental y el señor Weasley ya tenía el motor encendido.

Al igual que el viaje de ida, una semana antes, los cuatro chicos iban callados y taciturnos, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión también Molly estaba callada y fue Arthur el que estuvo todo el rato hablando para hacer el trayecto más llevadero.

Llegaron a King Cross pocos minutos antes de que el tren partiera con dirección a Hogwarts. Arthur estuvo ayudando a las chicas a cargar el equipaje en el compartimento. Harry y Ron hicieron ademán de ir detrás, pero la señora Weasley les retuvo durante un instante.

- Sólo quería deciros que os echaré de menos.

Los chicos se miraron con extrañeza entre sí.

- Y nosotros a tí, mamá.

- Y también quería deciros...- Molly tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca – Que no renunciéis a vuestros sueños. Aunque haya obstáculos en el camino, no debéis renunciar. No importa a qué o a quien – miró significativamente a Ron – Os tengáis que enfrentar.

Los chicos la miraron, un poco sorprendidos. Nunca habían oído a la señora Weasley hablar así. Se despidieron de ella con un beso y se giraron hacia el tren.

- Y Harry – el moreno se giró y la miró interrogativamente – No se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú.

Harry le sonrió, agradecido. Aquella frase significaba mucho para él.

- ¿A qué se refería? – le preguntó su amigo cuando ya se subían nuevamente al tren.

- No tengo la más mínima idea- dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

- ¿Te dije ya que pienso averiguar lo que te traes entre manos?

Lástima que no dependiera solamente de él.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron intentó evitar a Hermione mientras le fue posible, pero el hecho de que ambos fueran prefectos dificultaba un poco las cosas. Tuvieron que reunirse para repartirse las tareas, junto con los prefectos de las otras casas y los Premios Anuales. Afortunadamente les tocó hacer la ronda en vagones bastante separados entre sí. El pelirrojo fue asignado a uno de los vagones del final del tren, que estaba prácticamente vacío exceptuando un par de compartimentos que ocupaban alumnos de primero. Esa tranquilidad le permitió abandonarse a sus pensamientos y dar vueltas a la cabeza sin parar durante su ronda. Le parecía increíble que después de todo lo que había pasado, ella aún le volviera loco con sólo mirarle. Tenía un grave problema si no lo empezaba a superar.

Estaba tan ensimismado que estuvo a punto de darle un infarto cuando alguien tiró de su brazo y lo empujó dentro de un compartimento vacío.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? – preguntó mientras jadeaba y se agarraba el pecho – Casi me matas del susto.

Hermione le miraba, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la puerta del compartimento para evitar que Ron huyera.

- Sólo quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir.

- Ya te dije que no tengo ningún interés en...

- ¡Ron! – Hermione le estaba tapándole la boca con la mano y le miraba muy seria – Vas a escucharme y vas a hacerlo ahora, porque no pienso dejarte marchar hasta que lo hagas. Así que tu verás si quieres estar aquí hasta mañana. Estoy dispuesta a echarte un petrificus totallus si es necesario.

Ron la miraba, un poco sorprendido por la autoridad de la chica.

- Así que será mejor que te sientes y me escuches para ahorrarnos todos esos problemas.

El chico movió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento, lo poco que le fue posible teniendo en cuenta el agarre al que ella le estaba sometiendo. Hermione le soltó y él se sentó en uno de los bancos, con actitud desafiante. Quería dejar claro en la medida de lo posible que no le hacía ninguna gracia estar allí retenido y que le importaban muy poco las explicaciones que ella le pudiera dar.

Hermione se había puesto delante de él y parecía bastante nerviosa. No dejaba de juguetear con sus manos.

- Escucha, Ron. Ayer iba a romper con Víktor, sabes que pensaba hacerlo.

El chico dio un pequeño respingo. Las evidencias apuntaban a que no había roto con él, pero una pequeña parte de él albergaba la esperanza de que hubieran cortado y el búlgaro sólo se estuviera riendo de él. Oírselo decir a ella era mucho peor.

Iba a hacerlo – siguió ella hablando pausadamente – Pero no me dio tiempo a sacar el tema. Antes de darme la oportunidad de hablar de ello, Víktor me contó su padre está muy enfermo. Hace poco que le escribieron para contárselo y está realmente deprimido.

Ron quiso sonreír sarcásticamente pero en su cara sólo se dibujó una mueca amarga.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó con sorna - ¿Y qué hace aquí entonces en vez de estar con su padre?

Hermione le miró, un poco disgustada por su reacción.

- Fue a Bulgaria en cuanto le avisaron, pero ha tenido que volverse. No puede hacer nada por su padre y le necesitan aquí para la lucha. No me había dicho nada para no preocuparme.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros? – al pelirrojo cada vez le estaba costando más mantener la compostura. Cada una de sus palabras destilaba mas odio que la anterior.

Hermione le miró como si no diera crédito a sus palabras.

- ¡Es mi amigo, Ron! ¡Realmente lo está pasando muy mal! Estuvo llorando todo el rato que estuvimos juntos y créeme, nunca le había visto llorar. Y él sólo me tiene a mi para desahogar. Me pareció cruel romper con él en ese momento tal como estaba. Además...- la castaña bajó la vista - ...Ni siquiera pasó nada entre nosotros ayer.

- ¿Nada... como cuando os despedisteis?

Hermione le miró disgustada. Había sido un golpe bajo.

- Eso fue todo lo que pasó en toda la tarde. Puedes creerme.

A pesar de las explicaciones de la chica, Ron cada vez parecía más enfadado.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? – dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda a Hermione mientras miraba por la ventana del compartimento – Creo que sabía que le ibas a dejar y por eso se inventó toda esa patraña. Es demasiada casualidad que su padre se haya puesto enfermo justo ahora.

- ¿Sabes lo que creo yo? – la voz de Hermione denotaba auténtico enfado – Que eres un insensible y no entiendes que pueda seguir siendo amiga de Víktor independientemente de lo que pase entre nosotros.

- Harry es mi amigo y no voy por ahí dándole besos de tornillo en público.

Hermione bufó y le dio un golpe a la puerta, lo que hizo que el chico se girara sorprendido. Los ojos de ella destilaban rabia.

- ¿Sabes Ron? Te demostré sobradamente que te elegí a ti. Hemos llegado más lejos en cuatro días de lo que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza con él en meses. Te dije que iba a cortar con él y pienso hacerlo pronto, estés esperando por mi o no. Aunque preferiría que estuvieras.

Esta última frase la dijo en un susurro, casi como si temiera ofenderlo por pronunciarla.

- Cuándo decidas qué hacer me buscas.

Y diciendo esto abandonó el compartimento con un portazo, dejando a un sorprendido Ron tras ella.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras Neville contaba las maravillas del jardín botánico muggle de Londres, Harry no podía evitar echar ojeadas disimuladas a través del cristal de la puerta del compartimento en el que se encontraban. No había vuelto a ver a Ginny desde que se habían subido al tren. Y aunque no era frecuente que la chica compartiera vagón con ellos, no podía evitar pensar que en esos momentos probablemente ella estuviera con Corner.

Sí, habían roto, lo sabía. Pero era todo reciente y llevaban tiempo juntos. No habría sido raro que si él le comía un poco la oreja o si le pedía que volvieran juntos, la herida se volviera a abrir.

- ¡Harry! ¿Me estás oyendo Harry?

Neville le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, si, claro. Puedes seguir hablando de ese árbol, es muy interesante.

- ¡Arbusto! ¡No es un árbol, es un arbusto! Si te fijas en el tamaño y en la forma peciolada de las hojas...

En la segunda palabra Harry se había vuelto a perder. Y más cuando vio a Ginny pasar por el pasillo. La chica le sonrió pero a Harry poco le importó. Junto a ella iba Michael Corner.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione suspiró por enésima vez delante de su redacción de Transformaciones. Llevaban dos días en el colegio, estaban cargados hasta arriba de deberes y Ron seguía evitándola. Incluso se las había ingeniado para no coincidir en los horarios de las comidas, o para sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa con la excusa de que quería controlar a los de primero o hablar de la estrategia del próximo partido con los de cuarto curso. Sabía que en el fondo ella era la culpable, porque Ron no tenía la culpa de los problemas de Víktor y ella debía haber roto con el búlgaro. Pero lo había visto tan desamparado que no había tenido fuerzas.

Víktor. Él era otro problema. Quería darle tiempo para recuperarse un poco del shock de la enfermedad de su padre antes de cortar con él. Encima el chico no paraba de esperarla al final de las clases y de pedirle que le acompañara a Hogsmeade, pero ella no quería. No estaría agusto simulando que todo estaba bien cuando no era en absoluto así, y menos sabiendo que sería como traicionar a Ron.

Aunque en el fondo, era a Víktor a quien estaba traicionando. Después de todo él era su novio oficialmente.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, desesperada. Ella, que siempre había huido de complicaciones amorosas, ella que se había negado a tener novio para no desviar su atención de los estudios, precisamente ella, estaba metida hasta el cuello en una relación a dos bandas con dos de sus mejores amigos. Hiciera lo que hiciera, alguien iba a salir mal parado. Y ella tenía claro quién iba a ser.

Ya no le cabía ninguna duda: Ron era su verdadero amor, era quién la hacía temblar, quien conseguía que se estremeciera. Ron era el chico con quien se veía pasando el resto de su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza espantando aquella idea. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que no existía el amor para siempre. Por muchos Weasley y Tuck que se empeñaran en demostrarle lo contrario.

Como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, una lechuza picoteó en el cristal. Hermione desató el pergamino de la patita del animal y enseguida reconoció la letra de su madre. Después de darle una golosina al animal, se sentó al borde de su cama y desenrolló el pergamino.

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Lo peor ya ha pasado. Tía Rosaline descansa ya en el nicho de su familia. Siento no haberte escrito antes pero estuvimos muy ocupados con todos los preparativos del funeral. Finalmente vino bastante gente, así que no estuvimos solos._

_Tu padre ha heredado la casa de Dublín de tía Rosaline y nos vamos a quedar unos días más para limpiarla. Quiere ponerla en venta, dice que le trae muchos recuerdos._

_Estoy segura de que has pasado unas felices navidades con los Weasley. Estoy deseando conocerles , y también a Harry y a Ron. Tenemos mucho que agradecerles._

_Tengo ganas de darte un abrazo muy fuerte. Mientras tanto, te lo envío por lechuza._

_Un beso enorme,_

_Mamá._

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que empezó a ver las letras borrosas y una lágrima resbaló hasta estrellarse en la firma de su madre. Los echaba de menos y echaba de menos la vida que tenían cuando vivían todos juntos. Aquello no era más que una situación transitoria mientras se arreglaba la venta de la casa de su tía pero después ¿Qué? Su padre se iría de nuevo a su pequeño apartamento de soltero a Manchester y ella y su madre estarían solas de nuevo.

Y luego estaba la discusión con Ron. ¿Qué pasaba si no solucionaban los problemas? Lo había perdido casi nada más conseguirlo y aquello se le estaba haciendo demasiado cuesta arriba.

Estaba tan acongojada de pensar en todo aquello que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola hasta que alguien se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la rodeó con los brazos.

Aquel abrazo fue el detonante y Hermione se abandonó a un llanto desconsolado, por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días y por la angustia que le provocaba el miedo a perderle. Ron no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla en silencio y a acariciarle el pelo, dejando que la chica desahogara.

- Lo siento. Fui un egoísta y pensé solo en mi propio dolor. No me di cuenta de que tú estabas pasándolo tan mal – dijo por fin, cuando ella empezó a tranquilizarse.

Hermione no contestó. Se abrazó a él con más fuerza y acarició la oreja de él con los labios húmedos.

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto. No vuelvas a dejarme sola.

Ron la apretó tanto que casi le impidió respirar, aunque ella no se quejó.

- No lo haré. Te lo prometo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites para hablar con Krum. Sé que es un paso difícil y no quiero forzarte a hacerlo sin estar preparada. Siento haberme portado como un estúpido.

Ella se separó de él y sonrió por primera vez en días.

- Es que eres un estúpido, Ronald.

Él también sonrió y se precipitó sobre sus labios. Ya tendría tiempo a discutir aquel pequeño detalle con ella. Ahora tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Hola gente! Qué tal lo lleváis? Cómo se presenta la semana? A mi me quedan dos meses de curso llenos de exámenes, trabajos, congresos... Agh, que vida más dura la del estudiante:)_

_Estoy contenta porque he podido actualizar hoy, llevo un par de días con gastroenteritis en la cama y pensé que no iba a poder acabar algo decente y, sobre todo, que no iba a poder moverme hasta el ciber para publicar. Al final el capítulo quedó un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero lo que viene después es mas larguillo y no quería cortarlo_

_Bueno, parece que las cosas entre estos dos se solucionaron, al menos de momento. No me gusta nada esto de que Hermione siga saliendo con los dos porque sólo puede traer problemas. Esperemos que se solucione pronto._

_Y el pobre Harry, necesita que le espabilen de una vez. O hace algo o Corner se va a volver a llevar a la chica delante de sus narices:P_

_Espero que esta vez no haya problemas para ver el capítulo, porque ya me di cuenta de que la semana pasada no se veían los guiones de los diálogos y es muy latoso._

_Muchísimas gracias como siempre por los rr! Llevamos más de 600, de verdad que es increíble. Muchas gracias en especial a (esta vez si lo pongo)_

**SandritaGranger, Lil Granger, Swannyher, Gilraen Vardamir, raiza weasley-granger, DesiWeasley, parisss02, ana, Ro Black, Patty, SMaris, Natalia, Diluz, pottersita, Fer Cornamenta, Linc, MakaRonHer, Joslin Weasley, karla, RommyCR, eri potter weasley, ilovedanyrupert, prexiozapottyweasley, victoria krum, lunatica2207, laurus cullen weasley, Ana, Azkaban, LucyMalfoy, JackSparrow, Pixie-dixie, juno potter, Faithfrv, Fabs Weasley, Capuchina, vale!!, Kaori Anzai, Hermioneyron, Drkta, lanawood, Paraguayo, ladymor, PivitaFinnigan, AnitaTonks, flordeinvierno, NekaneRadcliffe, ParisHilton, Volavérunt, Fraan, aliss-romance, YurimaWeasley y JoanneK.**

_Gracias a todas/os!! Nos leemos y muchos besos:)_

_**o0o Luxx o0o **_


	16. Un secreto a voces

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, aunque por el tiempo que tardo en actualizar casi parezco J.K_

**_UN SECRETO A VOCES_**

Cuando Harry se acostó aquella noche, se sorprendió al ver que Ron ya tenía las cortinas de la cama echadas y roncaba suavemente. No le había visto desde bastante antes de la hora de cenar, algo inusual en el pelirrojo que no se perdía ninguna comida. Su amigo llevaba unos días muy raro, pero cuando le había preguntado no había querido decirle nada al respecto.

Era sábado y esa mañana tenían el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch desde la vuelta de vacaciones. Cuando se levantó por la mañana vio que Ron seguía durmiendo y decidió dejarle descansar un rato más mientras él se duchaba. Como era de esperar, el pelirrojo seguía roncando cuando Harry salió de la ducha.

- Ron.

No levantó mucho la voz porque no quería despertar al resto de sus compañeros.

- Ron, tenemos entrenamiento.

Al no recibir respuesta, descorrió las cortinas del dosel de golpe dispuesto a darle un buen susto a su amigo. Sin embargo, fue él quien se llevó el susto.

Allí, abrazados y desnudos, durmiendo plácidamente estaban Ron y Hermione. Sus dos mejores amigos. La chica estaba boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Ron y la espalda al aire mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura. Parecían realmente relajados.

Harry dio un respingo por la impresión y se giró de golpe, volviendo a cerrar las cortinas a su espalda.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?

Neville estaba de pie a unos pasos de él, en pijama y frotándose los ojos.

- Me pareció que gritabas.

El moreno se puso de todos los colores y soltó la cortina del dosel de Ron.

- ¿Gritar? ¡Oh, no! Es que pisé sin querer algo y me pinché en la planta del pie. Nada más jeje.

El moreno empezó a reirse estrepitosamente. Neville le miró extrañado y no dijo nada más. Junto a él apareció la larga figura de Dean.

- ¿Qué murmuráis vosotros dos? ¿Estáis tramando algo?

Harry ya no sabía qué hacer para desviar la atención de sus dos amigos de la cama de Ron.

- ¿Tramar? En absoluto. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Neville y Dean intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza entre ellos.

- ¿No esperamos a Ron?

- Eeeehh… Ron se acostó tarde ayer. Necesita descansar – defendió Harry algo nerviosamente.

- Voy a vestirme – dijo Neville yendo hacia su cama pero sin dejar de mirar a Harry de reojo como si el moreno se estuviera volviendo loco.

Dean fue mas allá y le puso la mano en el hombro a Harry.

- Compañero, no sé que os pasa a Ron y a ti últimamente pero espero que se solucione pronto, sea lo que sea.

Harry suspiró. Por esta vez había salvado la situación, pero si aquello duraba mucho iban a tener que ingresarlo en la unidad psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

* * *

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos aquella mañana, la primera visión que tuvo fue la de Hermione, sentada en la cama y abotonándose la blusa con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Quiso decir algo pero no lo hizo, temiendo romper ese momento mágico.

- Buenos días, Ron.

- Buenos días – respondió el chico con una sonrisa bobalicona.

- Deberías vestirte y ayudarme a salir de aquí antes de que Harry y los demás me descubran.

Ron frunció el ceño

- Pensé que estábamos en tu cuarto.

- Tú propusiste que viniéramos aquí. Dijiste que había menos probabilidades de que nos encontraran.

- Puede ser – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros e inclinándose para darle un beso a su novia – Espera aquí. Cogeré la capa de Harry.

Ron asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas y suspiró aliviado al ver que el resto de las camas estaban hechas y la habitación en silencio. Abrió el baúl donde sabía que Harry guardaba su capa y la cogió, tendiéndosela a la chica. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía cuando una ya invisible Hermione le rozó casi imperceptiblemente los labios.

- Te veo luego – susurró.

Ron se giró, dispuesto a meterse en el baño para darse una larga ducha cuando vio una figura inmóvil apoyada junto a la puerta que le miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

- Joder, Harry. Casi me da un infarto. ¿No podías avisar, o algo?

- ¿Avisar de qué? ¿De que estoy en mi habitación, donde puedo entrar libremente siempre que quiera sin dar explicaciones a nadie?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- No, bueno, supongo – contestó el pelirrojo tímidamente – Perdona, es que me asustaste.

- ¿Tan feo estoy por las mañanas? ¿O es que estabas haciendo algo que no querías que viera?

Su amigo se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, pero no lo negó.

- Ron, creo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó inocentemente.

Todavía no había perdido la esperanza de que Harry no se hubiera enterado de nada.

- ¿Qué tal sobre el hecho de que traigas a Hermione a dormir o Merlín-sabe-qué a nuestra habitación?

Mierda, Harry sí lo sabía. En un minuto su cara se tornó de todos los colores posibles.

- Olvidasteis hechizar las cortinas. Por la mañana quise despertarte para el entrenamiento.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron al comprender qué imagen habría visto su amigo exactamente.

- Oh.

Los dos chicos se miraron de reojo, dejándose envolver por un silencio incómodo.

- Harry, tengo algo que contarte.

- ¿Siii? – preguntó el moreno abriendo mucho los ojos, fingiéndose sorprendido.

- Hermione y yo…definitivamente…estamos saliendo. O algo así.

- ¿No me digas?- siguió Harry sin abandonar el tono sarcástico.

- ¿Te…. molesta?

El chico pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes, poniendo a su amigo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- Lo que me molesta es que no me lo hayáis dicho. Aunque supongo que tendríais vuestras razones.

Ron le miró, dudando aún hasta qué punto su amigo desaprobaba aquello.

- Pero me alegro mucho de que estéis saliendo juntos. Por fin – añadió esto último poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras le daba palmaditas en el brazo a su amigo.

El pelirrojo nuevamente volvió la vista hacia otro lado.

- El caso es… que técnicamente… ella está saliendo con Krum.

Harry lo miró, esta vez realmente sorprendido.

- Ahora si que estoy perdido.

- Es una historia complicada.

Harry miró el reloj de su muñeca, el que los Weasley le habían regalado por su cumpleaños, y sonrió a su amigo.

- He retrasado la hora del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Tenemos dos largas horas libres por delante. ¿Crees que será suficiente?

* * *

Al día siguiente era domingo y Harry estaba disfrutando de su momento favorito de la semana: cuando remoloneaba en la cama a pesar de estar despierto, sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer en toda la mañana. Bueno, quizá la montaña de deberes que le habían puesto para el fin de semana, pero ya pensaría en eso después de comer.

La habitación estaba en silencio y supuso que todos los demás habrían bajado a desayunar. Todos quizá menos Ron, que era el único que también se quedaba en la cama casi hasta la hora de comer. Aunque era raro no escuchar sus ronquidos. En cualquier caso no iba a molestarse en comprobarlo.

En un determinado momento, cuando Harry estaba en el limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Oyó una voz femenina gritar su nombre y, pensando que Hermione venía a buscarlo por alguna urgencia, saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe.

Se quedó petrificado al ver en el umbral a Lavender y Parvati, que lo miraban sorprendidas y con extrañas sonrisitas en los labios.

- Vaya, Harry, veo que vinimos en… mal momento.

Lavender dijo esto con una voz extraña que no parecía la suya y los ojos brillantes. Fue en ese momento cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que había abierto la puerta vestido sólo con unos bóxer.

Intentó no darle importancia, aunque se sintió repentinamente incómodo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué queríais?

- Es que estamos preocupadas por Hermione – le dijo Parvati al ombligo de Harry - Creemos que puede estar… enferma.

- ¿Enferma? ¿Por qué? – dijo el chico repentinamente asustado.

- Verás – Lavender se mordió el labio antes de seguir la frase – Cuando llegamos ayer a la habitación ya estaba acostada y tenía las cortinas corridas, lo cual no suele hacer.

- Si, siempre se queda estudiando hasta la madrugada.

- Y luego se pasó toda la noche haciendo ruidos raros, como quejidos o… gemidos.

- Ajá. Gemidos – dijo el moreno, que empezaba a sospechar que su amiga no estaba en absoluto enferma.

- Sí, y a ratos la voz se le volvía muy ronca.

- Y ahora por la mañana quisimos despertarla, pero no nos oye y no fuimos capaces de abrir las cortinas del dosel. Están como hechizadas - Parvati fijó la mirada unos centímetros más abajo del ombligo del chico, momento en que Harry decidió que mejor se ponía algo de ropa encima.

- ¿No podrías ir a echar un vistazo? Estamos preocupadas – dijo Lavender, aunque parecía mas preocupada de ver cómo funcionaba la cremallera de los pantalones del moreno que por Hermione.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros a sus amigos y accedió a subir a la habitación de las chicas. Hacía tiempo que habían aprendido un truco para desencantar las escaleras durante 10 segundos, el tiempo suficiente para subir por ellas antes de que se convirtieran en una rampa deslizante.

- ¿Os importaría esperar abajo? – les dijo a las dos chicas, que parecían decididas a seguirle – Hay más probabilidades de que Hermione me diga lo que le pasa si voy solo.

Parvati y Lavender accedieron de mala gana y Harry entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Quería mucho a Ron y a Hermione, pero en momentos como aquel le entraban ganas de matarlos.

Se acercó a la cama de Hermione y susurró su nombre. Al no obtener respuesta fue subiendo la voz, alternando el nombre de la chica y el de Ron. Finalmente se puso de espaldas a la cama – con verlo una vez había tenido suficiente – y susurró el contrahechizo para desbloquear las cortinas. Oyó el sonido de la tela al moverse y…

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces?

La voz de Ron sonaba sorprendida. Harry oyó que ambos se removían nerviosos a su espalda, probablemente buscando la ropa.

- Ya puedes…bueno, darte la vuelta.

El moreno se giró y escrutó a sus dos amigos, que en ese momento parecían más dos tomates que personas humanas.

- Resulta que sois tan inútiles que habéis formulado mal el hechizo silenciador – dijo el chico, mirándoles con una ceja alzada – Vosotros no oíais lo de fuera pero los de fuera sí os oían a vosotros.

Ambos se pusieron más rojos si aquello era posible.

- Pero entonces…alguien…

- Lavender y Parvati vinieron a buscarme a la habitación. Creedme si os digo que no tenía ninguna intención de veros así. Otra vez.

Hermione miró interrogativamente a Ron. Éste le había contado que Harry sabía lo suyo pero le había evitado la vergüenza de saber que los había pillado en la cama, desnudos. El pelirrojo, por su parte, parecía más preocupado por lo que su amigo estaba diciendo.

- Entonces ellas… ellas…

- Creyeron que Hermione estaba enferma. Dicen que se pasó toda la noche "gimiendo" – hizo hincapié en esta última palabra – Supongo que tienes suerte de ser un ratón de biblioteca y de que no te crean capaz de hacer…otras cosas.

La chica miró hacia otro lado. Seguía demasiado avergonzada de que su amigo supiera lo que hacían por las noches como para decir nada.

- A ver si os cortáis un poco. Ya me estoy cansando de inventarme historias para justificar que os levantéis en la cama equivocada.

- Perdona, colega. No podemos controlarlo – dijo Ron, ganándose una colleja de su novia.

- ¿Que no podéis…? ¿Qué sois, monos en celo? Y en cualquier caso, podéis ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Toma, anda – dando por hecho que no iban a sacar nada en claro de aquella discusión, sacó la capa de invisibilidad de debajo de su sudadera y se la tendió a Ron – Parvati y Lavender están esperando abajo para saber qué pasa.

Al atardecer, todas las chicas de Gryffindor sabían ya, debidamente informadas por Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, lo que antes sospechaban: que Harry Potter tenía el cuerpo tan ejercitado por el Quidditch que se podían estudiar uno por uno todos los músculos del cuerpo humano sólo con verle desnudo. Lo que Lavender y Parvati no pudieron explicar fue por qué Ginny Weasley se sonrojó cuando se lo dijeron y, murmurando una disculpa, salió corriendo de la sala común.

* * *

Ron estuvo de tan buen humor el resto de la semana que se olvidó completamente de que Hermione no era aún exclusivamente suya. Por eso no le sentó demasiado bien ver que Krum se le acercara con demasiada confianza cuando salieron de la clase de Herbología el miércoles. Más bien sintió un irresistible impulso de arrancar un árbol y estrellarlo en la cabeza del búlgaro. Harry, con muy buen criterio, lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró disimuladamente alejándolo de la pareja.

- Déjala – le dijo su amigo por lo bajo – es mayorcita y sabe cuidarse sola.

- Pero…- Ron no parecía muy convencido.

- Déjala – repitió el moreno – Confía en ella.

Ron puso cara de pocos amigos pero no añadió nada más. En el fondo sabía que Harry tenía razón: debía confiar en Hermione si no quería perderla por enésima vez.

- Confío en ella – dijo con aspecto derrotado y apretando los puños – En quien no confío es en ese…ese…búlgaro hipócrita malnacido de…

Harry suspiró y no añadió nada más pero siguió arrastrando a Ron hacia el castillo. Sabía que en el fondo no podría razonar con él, así que lo único que le quedaba era hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para evitar que alguien saliera lesionado. Y viendo las dimensiones de Krum, ese alguien seguramente iba a ser Ron.

Se metieron en el castillo y Harry echó un último vistazo disimulado a Hermione y Krum. Gracias a Merlín Ron no había visto ese beso.

* * *

Ron nunca se había fijado en que Hermione fuera importante para mucha gente del colegio. Nunca…hasta este momento. Cada vez que intentaba quedarse a solas con ella alguien aparecía para hacerle una consulta, pedirle un consejo o comentar una noticia de El Profeta. Si no era Hanna para contarle las novedades de su incipiente relación con Justin, Neville le pedía que le explicara por enésima vez el hechizo evanescente o McGonagall la llamaba a su despacho para comentarle los cambios que iba a hacer en la normativa de la casa. Y por si todo aquello fuera poco, aquel desgraciado de Krum estaba poniendo realmente a prueba su paciencia. Aprovechaba cualquier momento para acercarse a Hermione y pegársele como una lapa. Afortunadamente Harry siempre andaba cerca y antes de que a Ron le diera tiempo a abrir la boca para protestar, su amigo ya se lo había llevado casi en volandas hasta una distancia de seguridad para que no montara el espectáculo.

Pero Ron sabía que no tardaría en llegar el día en que a Harry le faltarían brazos para sujetarlo si seguía tomándose tantas confianzas con su novia-no-oficial de aquella forma.

- Deberías dejarme decirle un par de cosas a ese idiota – refunfuñó por enésima vez aquella tarde, mientras él y Harry se peleaban con la redacción de 60 cm que McGonagall les había puesto de deberes. Bueno, para ser exactos, Harry se peleaba con la redacción y el pelirrojo vigilaba por la ventana que a Krum no se le fuese la mano ni ninguna otra parte de su anatomía, mientras paseaba con Hermione.

- Quizá te dejara si no fuera porque me temo que tus puños iban a ser más rápidos que tus palabras – dijo su amigo con muy buen criterio. A veces a Ron le reventaba que Harry le conociera tan bien.

- De todas formas, si fuera así se lo merece- dijo refunfuñando – por gilipollas y por llenar de babas a mi novia.

- Técnicamente es SU novia, no la tuya.

Ron le dedicó una lánguida mirada que parecía decir "¿tú de parte de quien estás?"

- Eso son detalles gramaticales sin importancia – dijo finalmente regresando la mirada a los jardines. Por un instante se sobresaltó al no ver a la pareja, pero pronto volvió a tenerlos a la vista al abandonar una zona especialmente frondosa – Su novia, mi novia… ¿Qué mas da? Lo importante es que ella me quiere a mi. Me lo ha dicho ¿sabes? – dijo enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

Harry lo miró, fingiendo asombro.

- ¡Noooo! – dijo exagerando la "o" final - ¿En serio? No me había enterado las otras 134 veces que me lo dijiste.

Ron volvió a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido, considerando si empezar a practicar derechazos con su amigo. Harry podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar malhumorado. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que si las cosas seguían así algo tenía que salir mal. Como una goma elástica que se estira demasiado, aquello tenía que romper antes o después.

* * *

Y se rompió. Fue tan repentino e inesperado que casi ninguno de los implicados se dio cuenta. Ron llevaba varios días inexplicablemente tranquilo, quizá porque aquella semana no les habían puesto tantos deberes y los encuentros con Hermione en la Sala de los Menesteres habían sido regulares. O puede que fuera porque Víktor "había tenido que irse por una urgencia relacionada con la salud de su padre" a Bulgaria. Sea como fuere, aquella semana Harry había tenido muy poco trabajo conteniendo a su amigo y había vuelto a centrarse en sus propios problemas: apenas había visto a Ginny desde que habían vuelto al colegio y parecía que ella volvía a estar demasiado unida a Michael Corner. El moreno empezó a buscar el momento de encontrarse a solas con ella para evaluar cómo se sentían y si lo que había ocurrido entre ellos durante las vacaciones en la Madriguera había significado algo para ella – era evidente que para él sí - , pero parecía que ese momento nunca llegaba. Y no era un tema adecuado para discutir con Ron en los escasos momentos que pasaban juntos, así que Harry se lo tenía que guardar para él todo el tiempo.

Cuando aquella mañana de sábado cogieron la capa invisible y se deslizaron por uno de los pasadizos secretos a Hogsmeade que los Merodeadores habían descubierto veinticinco años atrás, nada hacía presagiar la tormenta que se avecinaba. Ron quería ir al pueblo a comprarle "algo especial" a Hermione, algo que pudiera llevar siempre con ella y le recordara que él estaba ahí para ella en los momentos en que no podían estar juntos. Harry sospechaba que tenía más que ver con una "marca de territorio", pero el pelirrojo se mostró muy ofendido cuando se atrevió a insinuarlo. Así que finalmente aceptó acompañarlo y a las 11 de la mañana ambos estaban sentados en las Tres escobas, con sendas cervezas de mantequilla mientras discutían a qué tienda irían primero para mirar el regalo de Hermione.

- Podría regalarle una pulsera, a juego con los pendientes o… ¿Crees que será demasiado poco original?

- Lo que creo es que ya deberías tener una idea de lo que le quieres regalar antes de hacerme venir aquí.

- Cuando te pones borde, eres de lo más desagradable, tio.

Harry suspiró. Si algo había descubierto aquellas últimas semanas en que se había convertido en una especie de intermediario de la relación entre sus amigos, era que Ron estaba aún menos receptivo de lo normal cuando se trataba de Hermione. Asi que de nada le iba a servir discutir con él.

Después de recorrer medio pueblo y de entrar en todo tipo de tiendas – Ron había desistido de entrar en una pequeña boutique de lencería femenina al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo – finalmente encontró el regalo perfecto en una tienda de antiguedades. Era una fina cadena de oro envejecido y un colgante de lapislázuli con la forma de una mariposa. El pelirrojo salió de la tienda con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción: era muy adecuado para Hermione y además ella sabría apreciar la ironía del regalo.

Iba a comentarle algo a su amigo al respecto cuando algo le hizo frenar en seco: tres chicos muy corpulentos estaban saliendo de Cabeza de Puerco. Uno de ellos parecía estar contando un chiste, gesticulando exageradamente mientras sus dos compañeros reían a carcajadas. Harry carraspeó a su lado, mientras miraba en la misma dirección.

- Pensé que estaba en Bulgaria.

Ron no contestó. Estaba apretando con tanta fuerza los puños que la cajita del regalo se le empezó a clavar en la palma de la mano.

- Bueno, quizá haya adelantado el viaje de vuelta por… Bueno, no sé.

- Quizá.

Hicieron el resto del camino a Hogwarts en absoluto silencio. Harry sabía cuándo no era un buen momento para hablarle a su amigo y aquel era un buen ejemplo. Sólo cuando llegaron a la entrada de Gryffindor y vio a Ron resoplar delante del retrato sin decidirse a entrar, se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Piensas… bueno… ya sabes…decírselo? – dijo con cautela.

- No puedo permitir que la engañen.

- Claro- asintió el moreno no muy convencido.

- Es por su bien.

- Está bien, si es lo que tú crees.

Ron pareció meditarlo durante medio minuto.

- Es lo que creo – dijo finalmente antes de susurrarle la contraseña a la señora gorda y desaparecer por el hueco del retrato.

Y lo dijo tan con un convencimiento tan aplastante que nadie hubiera dicho que en su interior se gestaba una batalla épica.

* * *

_Hola a todas/os. Después de tantos meses no tengo muy claro si alguien sigue pendiente del fic o no... La verdad es que lo entiendo:) Muchas os habéis preocupado por mi desaparición del mapa, y fuisteis encantadoras con vuestros mensajes de apoyo. La verdad es que tardé en recuperar el ánimo bastante mas de lo que pensaba y mucho más la inspiración. Por todo eso y mas, mil gracias:)_

_Este capítulo es más que nada una transición, una forma de decir que a) sigo viva y b) no voy a dejar el fic inacabado. En el próximo capítulo van a pasar más cosas, y salvo contratiempo (ya no me atrevo a asegurar nada) lo colgaré a finales de semana. Y gracias a los que habéis seguido mandando reviews y os habéis enganchado al fic pese a que estaba parado._

_Como siempre, iré contestando personalmente a vuestros rr. Mil perdones por el cuelgue y gracias otra vez:)_


End file.
